Cracks in the von Trapp Family
by Sara K M
Summary: As World War II ends, the von Trapps are eager to welcome home their soldiers with everyone else. Liesl, in particular, looks forward to the return of Patrick, a young lieutenant she has been writing for the last couple of years. But so many changes in their family soon cause problems for Maria and Georg's marriage. And what does this all mean for Liesl and Patrick?
1. Welcome Home, Friedrich

Cracks in the von Trapp Family

Welcome Home, Friedrich

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

 **This story is partially inspired by the following other fanfictions: "** **Amor Vincit Omnia** **"** **by** **Maxisback** **,** **"The Fantasy Basket"** **by** **Esme Incognito (rated M), and "Charming Who?" by myself (rated M). All of them are on my favorites or profile page, respectively. You can read them if you'd like, although only "Amor vincit omnia," is a SOM story. As indicated, the other two are also M – rated for sex scenes. (It may surprise some of you that I don't mind reading or writing M – rated material, so long as the couple is married.)**

 **Some of you may think that Maria acts out of character in this story, but I will tell you that her behavior is inspired by the special features on** _ **The Sound of Music**_ **DVD about the real Maria von Trapp. But beyond that, I hope to write this in a way that** _ **will**_ **make sense for "our" Maria to behave this way.**

 **On the other hand, I also know I make mistakes. So, if you have any questions or disagree with something in the story, feel free to tell me. I'll be happy to explain and/or change whatever is causing the problem.**

 **Oh, and OOOOOOOOO is time change**

 **XXXXXXXXXX is POV change**

"A letter from Friedrich?" asked Maria excitedly. "That's wonderful!" She danced across the living room, pausing for a moment to see that baby Johannes was fine playing on the floor, before she reached her husband. Georg stood near the front door, holding Friedrich's letter like it was one of the most important documents he'd received. Which of course, it was. With the war finally over in Europe, Friedrich must be writing about his plans to return home.

"From Friedrich?" Gretl asked, appearing almost out of nowhere. The thirteen-year-old ran so quickly she almost knocked her father off his feet.

"Can I see?" Marta asked, carefully putting aside the notes she was studying for another time.

"I should be able to see first!" screamed Louisa, who had just come inside as well. "I'm the one who noticed the mailman was here."

"Enough!" commanded Georg, giving them all one of his intimidating stares. "I will read the letter when your manners improve. You are supposed to be growing up; none of you need to act like delinquents."

Louisa and Gretl stared at the floor. "Yes, Father," they said at the same time.

Maria ran her hand up and down his arm to comfort him and at the same time, attempted to peek at the letter. "Georg don't be so hard on them. They're just excited to here from Friedrich. We all are."

"Liesl," Maria called up the stairs. "Come hear Friedrich's letter!"

"Coming!" replied the young woman's cheerful voice. Soon she came down the stairs holding onto Rosemary's hand.

Georg sat firmly on the chair he considered his, the one situated in the front of the room next to the fireplace. He stared at each of them for several moments without saying anything. Maria was just about to tell Georg to end this suspense when he finally picked up Friedrich's letter and began reading.

" _Dear family, May 30, 1945_

 _I'm sure you are all aware that the war in Europe has been officially over since May 8. There's been lots of parties here ever since then, especially in France. People everywhere offer to buy us soldiers drinks and thank us for ridding the world of that tyrannical regime. I must admit; all this attention is pretty great. It kind of reminds me of my birthday._

 _But despite all the celebrations, Europe has been torn apart. Buildings are in ruins from the bombs, and I'm told that much of the farmland has been destroyed by the tanks. With all this destruction, I suppose it's no wonder people seem to have no money here. From what I've heard our homeland in Austria is even worse._

 _But by far the worst of part it is how many families are searching diligently for members they may never see again. The army and the Red Cross has set up relief organizations all over the place, but they can only do so much. Last time I was on leave, I was simply strolling down the street, and another guy almost jumped me, begging for information about his brother. He said he'd already tried the official channels, and they couldn't help him. Unfortunately, I didn't know anything either. Such incidents help me understand how lucky I am that you are all safe in America, though._

 _American Navy ships have diligently searched the North Sea for survivors in the last few weeks. My ship, the_ USS Birmingham _just came back from such a rescue mission. We found two dead ships, but no survivors. Sick and wounded men are still common at the base, though._

 _Yet my superiors have decided my service time is over. I'm excited about seeing you all again, especially as I know most of the men aren't lucky enough to see their families again. Still, a part of me wishes I could stay here longer. These people are in desperate need of medical attention. But at the same time, I think it might be time for me come home._

 _I suppose I should be grateful for the chance to become a doctor thanks to the United States Navy, though. Dr. Friedrich Trapp. Doesn't that sound wonderful?_

 _Anyhow, I should be docking at the US naval base in Quincy, Massachusetts on June 14, if all goes well. I will send you a telegram when I arrive, and I look forward to seeing everyone. From Liesl's warm smile to Louisa's temper and from Mother's singing to the twinkles in Father's eyes._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Friedrich"_

Maria watched as Georg's eyes twinkled, just as Friedrich said they did, as he finished reading the letter and her smile widened to her ears. She loved to see that, as it meant her serious husband was feeling happy and a little mischievous.

"Friedrich's coming home! Friedrich's coming home!" Gretl announced, throwing her arms around Liesl.

Liesl nodded and threw her arms around Marta and Maria as well. Even Louisa joined in the group hug. Meanwhile, Rosemary not to be left out, pulled on her father's pant leg until he picked her up as well. "It will be so nice to have Friedrich home again. Permanently this time," said Maria. "And with school almost done, Brigitta will be home as well! This house will be full again, just the way it should be."

Georg stared at Maria, his eyes still twinkling as he asked. "Are you certain you want that? All that noise and arguing all the time? I think it might be better to keep them as far away as possible."

"Georg!" Maria shook her head at his teasing.

"Father!" Liesl sighed.

Everyone else laughed, including Georg.

Maria paused and looked down at the floor to make certain Johannes was still all right. Fortunately, her baby was completely healthy and happy, sucking on wooden blocks. Still, Maria picked up her baby, suddenly needing to cuddle him close again. She couldn't wait to see Friedrich, Brigitta, and maybe even Kurt. Perhaps then her heart could finally rest.

"So if Friedrich is supposed to come in on the fourteenth, my that's only three days from now. We should plan something," Liesl commented thoughtfully.

Georg nodded. "I'm going to try to get enough gas cards to see if we can drive to Quincy when he gets in. As soon as he sends us the telegram, we'll all drive over there."

"That would be wonderful, Georg!" Maria smiled, still holding Johannes as he sucked on the wooden block. She was certain Friedrich would love to see his entire family when he returned.

"Will I go, too?" Rosemary asked, nestled in her father's arms, creating an adorable picture.

"Of course, we are all going," Georg told her firmly.

Rosemary clapped her hands in delight. "It will be my first big car trip, Father!"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Maria loved how happy her family was for the rest of the night. Louisa even pulled out the violin she'd received from her grandparents and began practicing a new song to play for her brother. The rest of the family eagerly sang several tunes as well, including _The Sound of Music_ and several new songs they had heard on the radio. Marta and Gretl also planned to show their brother some of their school compositions of which they were particularly proud.

And of course, Georg was just as delighted as the rest of them, if not more so. "This is wonderful, Maria," he whispered for the third time as they went upstairs for the night. "Our oldest son is coming home." Then he kissed her cheek, and Maria felt a surge of warmth.

"It was so nice that Friedrich was able to help defeat the Nazis, especially since I couldn't. I'm so proud of him for serving as long as the navy needed him," Georg continued as they stepped into their bedroom. "But it will be a relief to have another man to help here again. Especially as this little man gets older." Georg paused and touched little Johannes's head, who was still nestled in Maria's arms.

Maria nodded. "Definitely." She leaned over and kissed her husband, feeling love and joy flow through both of them. It was nice that Georg agreed Friedrich would help with Johannes, as well as the farm. She appreciated how much the older children helped with Johannes, but sometimes it still felt like there wasn't enough people to help. After all, the maple sugar farm required a lot of work. And Johannes seemed to need more care than Rosemary had.

Carefully, Maria placed the baby into his wooden cradle, making certain he was breathing steadily as she did so.

"You're so good with him, Maria," Georg told her, wrapping both of his arms around her waist from behind. "It's because of _you_ that he's done so well for the past month." Delightful tingling filled her as he covered her neck with kisses.

"Mmmmm," Maria hummed in contentment.

Before long, he pulled her onto the bed, unbuttoning her dress at the same time. Maria reached over to his firm chest, when she thought she heard a noise. Was it Johannes? Could her son be in trouble again? Faster than water poured, she was off the bed to check on her son. Gently placing her finger near his face, Maria sighed in relief. Johannes was still breathing normally.

Then she turned back to her husband, who understandably, appeared quite frustrated. "I'm sorry, Georg. I know you wanted to have our own celebration tonight, with Friedrich coming home."

"I did," he replied, trying his best to sound understanding. But he sighed in disappointment.

"I just can't seem to stop worrying about Johannes," Maria sighed as she returned to the bed, still facing her baby.

"I know, Maria. The night he struggled to breath was terrifying for all of us, *" Georg wrapped his arm around her from behind. "I hate to think about it. But don't you think there could be a little time for us at some point? Johannes is fine now."

Maria sighed. "I'm sure I'll be able to focus on us eventually, Georg. But it's not going to happen tonight."

Georg sighed again.

Maria turned around briefly and kissed his cheek. "I love you, you know. Thank you for trying to be patient with me. It means a lot." With that, she turned around to face her baby again, making sure she could still she his chest rise.

"I love you, too, Maria." Georg whispered to her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

The voices of Liesl and her siblings, and of course, Mother, singing "My Favorite Things," could probably be heard for miles. Fortunately, none of the other motorists seemed to mind. Then, why would anyone complain about listening to Mother sing?

Three days after they received Friedrich's letter, they had indeed received a telegram saying he had arrived in Quincy, Massachusetts. Father had managed to obtain the gas rationing cards, so they had all immeadiately piled into the family automobile. Even Brigitta, who had just finished high school in Montpelier, was with them.

Liesl could barely remember the last time her family had been so happy. She knew the only thing that would make them happier was if Kurt was in the automobile as well. But they couldn't let Kurt's missing voice distract them from their joy that Friedrich was finally coming home.

"Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings!" sang Gretl, who sat right next to Liesl.

"These are a few of my favorite things," echoed everyone together.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone's excitement grew as they finally approached the naval base. "I see it!" Brigitta announced, pointing towards a large docked ship in the distance.

"I saw it first," Louisa protested.

"No, you didn't," Gretl shook her head, her blond hair brushing against Liesl.

"I don't need to hear this," Father told them all, in his most stern voice.

"That's right," Mother added. "What's important is that we'll see Friedrich very soon."

Liesl felt her heart beat increase even more, although she realized a part of her was also disappointed. She loved her brother and was really looking forward to seeing him again. As the two oldest von Trapps, she and Friedrich had always been very close, especially in those awful years after their first Mother died. Still, a part of her couldn't help but wish Patrick was in Quincy right now, too.

Patrick was a young man Liesl had been writing to for two and a half years now. When they'd begun writing, they agreed they were only friends, but now Liesl wasn't certain that's all they were anymore. Or if that's the way she wished it to stay. Over the past two years, she'd told Patrick things she'd never told another soul, not even Mother. And he did the same with her, Liesl knew. Somehow it was easy to discuss all their secrets since they were communicating through letters. It was a wonderful, deep friendship, but they never discussed another relationship. **

Right now, Liesl knew one thing. As wonderful as it was to see Friedrich _very_ soon, she was desperate for Patrick to come home. She wished to set her eyes on that red – haired army lieutenant again.

Still, she forced herself to smile as widely as she could. There was no reason to ruin the rest of her family's delight with her _slight_ disappointment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Louisa, Gretl, Brigitta and even Marta ran to a tall, blond young man dressed in a white sailor's uniform and hat. "Friedrich!" Gretl screamed. The sea breezes blew her blonde hair everywhere.

Mother gently handed Johannes to Father and then rand to Friedrich herself.

When he finally reached them, Friedrich smiled and hugged all of them.

"I'm so happy you're finally home and safe," said Mother, in a tearful voice.

"Ah, Mother, you worry too much," said Friedrich, as he finally pulled from her arms.

Mother immediately picked up Johannes again, so Father could greet Friedrich as well. Instead of hugging, he and Father saluted each other in greeting. But Liesl could see the fierce pride in their Father's eyes, which she suspected meant more to Friedrich than any hug could. "Hello, Father," Friedrich said.

"Hello, son," Father replied. "So, the Nazis are finally defeated, I hear?" He held out his hand for Friedrich to shake.

"Really and truly, Father," said Friedrich, as he took Father's hand. "We got them all!"

"What is a Nazi?" asked Rosemary, holding tightly to Liesl's hand. "You _never_ tell me what it is." The rest of the family stayed silent for a moment, wishing the innocent little girl didn't ask that as often as she did in the last couple of years. How did they explain that?

"Not anything you have to worry about anymore," Father said in a dark voice.

"Ever," Friedrich agreed, firmly. "Hello, Rosemary," he greeted their youngest sister, swatting to her height. "I'm your oldest brother. You've gotten a lot bigger than you were when I saw you last."

Rosemary studied Friedrich for several minutes, like she was trying to decide whether she should accept him. Finally, she nodded and shook his hand, much like their father had just done. "Hello, Friedrich."

Then he stood up and turned to Liesl. "It's so nice to see, you, too." With that, he enveloped her into a great big hug.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

On the way home, everyone shared what they had done here while Friedrich had been away. Father went on and on about how well the maple trees seemed to be doing this year. "The trees are behaving better than the rest of our brood," he commented dryly, with that twinkle in his eyes. Louisa was quick to talk about her experiences working in the factory. Gretl and Marta mentioned the bottle cap drives they'd participated in at their school. "And did you know I'll be graduating high school next weekend?" Brigitta suddenly asked, apparently wanting to save the best for last. "You will be able to see my commencement!"

"That's great, Brigitta," Friedrich replied.

"She's even graduating with honors," Father added, pride in his voice, as he turned a corner with the automobile.

"I can believe it," Friedrich nodded, looking over to where their sister was sitting. "You were always so smart."

"I've even received a scholarship to the University of Vermont for next year," said Brigitta, sounding even more excited. "I'm going to be a teacher."

"I'm certain you'll make a great teacher," said Friedrich with a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Mother quickly changed Johannes and then began cooking dinner when they arrived home, while Father settled in to read the newspaper.

"Have you removed all your things from the car, Friedrich?" Louisa asked their brother.

"Yes, I have everything," Friedrich replied, picking up two duffle bags. "Liesl, will you help me put my things away?"

Liesl nodded and followed him without a word, while the rest of her siblings scattered around the house.

Friedrich looked around the modest room he'd shared with Kurt. Two beds, two small dressers, and a bookshelf full of medical textbooks, navy manuals, and signaling codes. "It's so strange to be here without him," Friedrich sighed, as he stared at their brother's empty bed. "I _never_ thought I'd return home before he did." He fingered the green blanket Mother had made for Kurt. "I'm the older brother, you know?"

Liesl nodded, understanding exactly what Friedrich meant. How could their little, mischievous brother still be risking his life out in the Pacific while the two of them were safe? ***

"I keep expecting him to crawl out from under the bed and start laughing that he fooled us again," Friedrich continued, stills staring at Kurt's bed.

Liesl laughed at that, remembering how Kurt had always excelled at hiding. He'd always won every game of hide and seek.

Friedrich sighed and placed his bags on his own bed. "But, Liesl what have you been doing? I know something is bothering you." His blue eyes stared right into hers, showing how serious he really was. "You're the only one who didn't tell me anything on the ride home."

Liesl sighed. She should have known Friedrich would notice that. Her mind flashed back to the times he'd sneak into her bedroom to discuss the memories of their birthmother back when Father had forbidden the household to discuss _anything_ about her. Each of them had always known when the other needed to talk.

Carefully, she sat on the other end of Friedrich's bed. "How soon do you think the army men will be home?" She'd been trying to keep her feelings about Patrick private until she understood them better, but perhaps Friedrich knew something.

Friedrich shrugged both of his shoulders once. "I don't know, Liesl. I understand they have a lot to do, between rebuilding the roads and putting electric and phone lines back. Not to mention how many people they must organize. Like I'd said in my letter, people everywhere are still looking for each other. And sometimes there's riots, too."

Liesl's heart skipped a beat as she realized her Patrick could still be in danger even after the war was over. His noble face and fire – red hair flashed in her mind. Why couldn't he have come home along with Friedrich?

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" Friedrich asked, suspiciously.

"I've been writing to an army lieutenant for the last couple of years," Liesl replied, trying her best for her voice to sound causal.

Friedrich sighed. "I was worried it was something like that. I wish you hadn't gotten involved with an army man, Liesl. But I suppose I can wait until he comes home to decide if he's good enough for you." He stood up and pulled some of his clothing out of one of his duffle bags.

"Oh, goodness, Friedrich, Patrick and I are just friends!" Liesl shook her head. She'd forgotten how protective her brother could be, even if he was younger than she. He was almost as bad as Father.

"Patrick, huh?" Friedrich said suspiciously, looking at her straight into her eyes again. "We shall see, I suppose." He put his clothes back into his dresser.

At this moment, Liesl wished her brother didn't know her as well as he did. Was he always this perceptive with everyone?

"Oh, Liesl look at this!" said Friedrich suddenly, his voice changing completely from wariness to excitement. He pulled a folder out of his duffle bag and retrieved a piece of paper. "It's my proof that I served in the United States Navy."

Indeed, the document clearly stated that Friedrich James Trapp had served in the United States Navy from 1942 – 1945 and was honorably discharged from service.

"I can use this to become a full United States citizen. They say I'll be able do everything on this coming Fourth of July, in Montpelier." His eyes shone with pride as he spoke of the plan.

Liesl stared at her brother, shocked. She knew he'd been planning on becoming a United States citizen when he joined the United States Navy. But she thought it was for practical reasons. She never expected him to be so _excited_ about it. As irrational as it was, a part of her heart rebelled at the plan. Father had always encouraged them to be loyal to Austria forever. "I see," she said, finally, not certain what else there was to say.

Friedrich sighed. "Liesl, believe me, I never expected becoming an American would be so important to me. But I spent _three_ years with so many other Americans. Living with them, joking with them, treating them for injuries and illnesses, giving everything they had to defeat the Nazis for America. I know it's funny, because I spent most of the time in Europe. But after serving in the American Navy for so long, I _feel_ like an American. I want to make it official."

Liesl nodded. She supposed fighting for a common cause like that did make those men feel like Americans when nothing else did. Hadn't Patrick mentioned something about that, too? How he'd always been treated like an Irish – American until he'd joined the army? And now he felt accepted like a "regular" American? "That makes sense."

"I'm glad it does, Liesl." Friedrich looked at her in the eyes again and then at his official document. "I just hope it makes sense to Father, too."

* **See my story, "A Mother's Greatest Fear," for more information on this.**

** **See "Liesl's Older Sister," for how Liesl meets and befriends Patrick.**

 *****See "Kurt's American Dream," for more information on Kurt joining the US Navy, with the intention of participating in the Pacific front.**

 **I'd like to thank those that answered my question on the Writer's Anonymous Forum on what kind of paperwork Friedrich would have when he left the US Navy. It may not be 100% accurate for this time period and situation, but it's certainly more accurate than what I had before I asked.**

 **This story will always be updated on** _ **Fridays**_ **, although I'm going to have to go with my once – a – month posting schedule, rather than every week or every two weeks, especially as summer is beginning.**

 **Reviews are great, just don't forget to keep them honest.**


	2. What is Home?

What is Home?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music**_

Maria felt like she was floating on a cloud for the next couple of days, she was so happy.

On Saturday, the family watched as Brigitta received her diploma, and Maria loved how happy Brigitta was about that. Her smile went from ear to ear the entire day. Maria had to admit she was a bit uncomfortable when Brigitta discussed attending college in the fall, especially as Burlington was even further away from home than Montpelier, but she saw no reason to worry about that on such a happy day. "I'm so proud of you," Maria whispered as she hugged her new graduate tightly. "We all are."

It was just as wonderful to see Friedrich home and safe again. And God, along with the rest of their family, were protecting Johannes from anymore breathing problems. Staring at Friedrich, Maria would often spontaneously say "I'm glad you're home." And of course, she continued to watch Johannes, making sure he was fine, and telling the baby she loved him.

The Gloria had never sounded so sweet as it did that Sunday morning, when almost the entire family stood in the church. Even Georg admitted he should thank God for whatever role He played in returning Friedrich to them. Maria knew all of God's angels must be filling the church with song along with the choir, because there was too much joy there for it to be otherwise. " _Thank you, Lord_ ," she whispered over and over during the Mass.

Georg squeezed her hand as she did that, as if he was agreeing with her prayer, and her joy increased every time he did so.

When the mass ended, Father Pelletier added a prayer thanking God for ending the war in Europe and bringing the American soldiers home. "Amen," the von Trapps agreed, although Maria wished Father Pelletier hadn't specified "American soldiers," and she could tell by the look on Georg's face that he felt the same way. Their Friedrich was just as important as any of the Americans, after all.

Ironically, many of their fellow parishioners seemed to think Father Pelletier's ending prayer referred to Friedrich as well. Maria thought it was strange, because it was common knowledge for these people that they their family were Austrians. "Thank you for serving in our navy," said Mrs. Thompson, shaking Friedrich's hand.

"We're honored you kept us safe," said Mrs. Baker, shaking his hand as well.

"Why is Friedrich so important?" Rosemary suddenly asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "That's all anyone talks about anymore. Friedrich, Friedrich, Friedrich!"

Maria sighed. She should have realized how jealous Rosemary would be of her older brother. "It's just Friedrich's turn for attention right now," she tried to explain.

But Rosemary didn't accept that answer. Instead, she scowled and balled her hands into fists. Liesl, ever the responsible oldest sister, gently whispered something in her youngest sister's ear.

Meanwhile, other parishioners continued to congratulate their oldest son.

"I hear you did a great job in the Navy," said Liesl's friend, Jenny, as she batted her eyes at Friedrich. Then she shook his hand, too.

"Wonderful service, Mr. Trapp," said another parishioner that Maria didn't know very well.

Georg looked at Maria with an expression that wasn't quite happy and wasn't quite angry. She knew he meant to say, " _At least they are acknowledging his service."_

Maria nodded. "That's what's important," she whispered in his ear, as they headed outside the church.

"I wish that priest would have thanked God for bringing _all_ the soldiers home so far, rather than just the Americans," Georg couldn't stop himself from saying as they all climbed into the car. His voice sounded like thunder, as it often did when he was becoming angry.

Cradling Johannes with both hands, Maria deliberately brushed her arm with Georg's larger one. She hoped it would be enough to calm him. She had to admit, she was a bit bothered by what Father Pelletier had said as well, but it wasn't necessary for Georg to become so upset about it. As he had indicated in the church, what was important was that people knew Friedrich had served. "Everyone is still proud of you, son," said Maria.

Maria heard Friedrich exhale loudly from the backseat of the car. Then he said, "Actually, after serving in the American Navy for so long, I feel like an American now. So, I thought Father Pelletier was referring to me, anyway. My navy superiors even told me I could make it official and become an American citizen on the Fourth of July, if we go to Montpelier."

Georg and Maria shared a look of shock. Why hadn't they expected this? Hadn't Friedrich said something about possibly becoming an American citizen when he joined the navy? But why did it have to be so soon?

"I see," Georg finally replied in a neutral voice.

"Father, please understand," Friedrich said, obviously trying to keep his voice sound as calm and rational as possible. "I still love the Austria that I grew up in, but we live _here_ now. America is the country I served for and helped defeat the Nazis."

For several moments, all anyone could hear was the sound of the car's motor.

"Of course," said Maria when no one else would say anything.

"Ahh, bbaa," Johannes suddenly babbled from Maria's arms, breaking the tension. She loved how his sweet voice filled the car.

"I love you, Johannes," Maria said for the third time that day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Georg tried not to appear very upset to the rest of the family for the rest of the day. Thankfully, he didn't use his thunderous voice when he spoke at all, or ball hands in a fist when Friedrich talked eagerly about his plans to become an American citizen. And Maria loved him for trying to accept their son's decision. But she knew he was upset because of the dark, vacant look in his blue eyes and his stiff movements. He had reverted to the distant captain she met eight years ago, as Georg often did when something was painful for him.

"I know this is difficult, but I'm so proud of you," Maria told him as they disappeared into their bedroom for the night. "This apparently means a lot to Friedrich."

Georg was silent for several moments as he carefully took off his clothing, his movements still stiff. Then he stretched out his entire body on their bed. "I know, and I'm trying my best to understand," he said at last. "Friedrich is correct, after all. We live here now. And it's not as if we'll be able to return to our real home for a long time, if ever. But… it's almost as if I'm losing Austria _and_ Friedrich again, all at once."

Wrapping her arms around him, Maria tried her best to give him all the comfort she could. "I can see why it would feel that way for you," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"I don't know why I expected Friedrich to come back the same person he was when he left," Georg said, his gloomy voice vibrating in her ear. " _I_ certainly wasn't when I came home from World War I. But this boy who is so excited about being an American… who is he? Has Friedrich really come home at all? Where is my Austria?"

Her heart went out to her husband, as it always did when he was so upset. How could she help his mood improve? After a moment, she pulled Johannes out of his crib and carried him back to the bed. "This little man always makes me feel better."

Georg shrugged as Maria stroked Johannes's back and tickled his feet to wake him up for his last feeding. "Give him a little tickle, darling. He likes it."

Georg's eyes remained vacant, but he moved his fingers across their baby's left foot. Soon, Johannes began to squirm and babble a little. "I suppose you're right; he does like it. Certainly doesn't get that from me."

Maria chuckled. "No, he doesn't. But look how fast he's become interested in food," she added as Johannes began to search for her nipple. "You know that's your side of the family."

Georg nodded, some of the life returning to his eyes as he watched Johannes nurse. "I don't know if it's necessarily the _food_ he's interested in, but I will agree that he gets it from me." His pupils dilated as he looked at Maria's breasts.

Maria grinned mischievously. "So, you think it's just the breasts?"

"I don't see how _any_ von Trapp man can deny them, darling," Georg replied. His blue eyes were becoming darker again, but for a much different, more exciting reason.

When Johannes finished nursing, Maria carefully put him in his crib and then attacked her husband with kisses. She hadn't been able to be intimate with him since before Johannes was born. Between the lack of sleep and her worry about her baby's health, Maria just couldn't make it happen. But at this point, she had to do something to make Georg a little happier. The first sign of emotion in him tonight was when he saw her breasts.

So, she gave him plenty of access.

And Georg was soon quite happy, at least for a little while. So, what if was a bit too quick for Maria to finish? She was just glad her husband was finally able to smile, and she could check on Johannes again.

Maria sighed with relief when she heard her son was still breathing.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Georg still struggled with Friedrich's decision to become an American for the next few days, but Maria was proud of how supportive he tried to be to their son. Her husband was just beginning to finally accept the inevitable when Friedrich dropped another bomb onto their family.

"I just returned from talking to Doc Miller," said Friedrich one late afternoon. "He said I could live with him and help him out with his practice. He a great doctor to learn more about family medicine."

Maria wasn't the least bit surprised when Georg immediately said, "Absolutely not!" in a thunderous voice and his hands balled into tight fists.

Friedrich sighed and shook his head. "Father, you know one of the reasons I joined the Navy was so, I could become a doctor. I want to be a doctor _here_ , too"

"Nevertheless, you are still my son," said Georg, still using his thunder – voice. "We need you at home; you know that."

"Funny, it seems that you survived for the last three years without me here," said Friedrich, raising his voice a little.

"That's exactly why we need you home _now_ ," said Maria, wondering when she had decided to join this argument.

Friedrich shook his head again, his jaw tensing, as he looked from her to Georg. "You don't need me at home; you _want_ me at home. I'm twenty – two years old now. I should be able to live without my parents if I wish."

"Friedrich, I said no!" Georg's fists shook in his anger.

Maria stared at their son and shook her head. _Was he abandoning them?_ She might be just as angry as Georg.

"I can't believe you!" Friedrich snapped back.

"How can you leave this family after all we've been through?" said Maria, as her rage boiled more and more. She put her hands on her hips.

"Right now, leaving the two of you is the best reason I have for not living here!" Friedrich shouted. He ran up the stairs.

Georg stared at the stairs with fire in his eyes and slammed his fists against his legs. Maria wondered if she had fire in her own eyes as she looked at the now empty staircase. She couldn't believe their son thought it was all right to leave.

Gretl looked up from the floor, where she had been playing with Johannes. "Are we still going to have apple strudel for desert tonight?" she asked uncertainly.

Maria had bought the ingredients for a low – sugar version of the family's favorite dessert to celebrate Friedrich's return at the grocery store. But what was the point of making strudel if Friedrich wasn't going to stay at home? "I don't know, Gretl," Maria replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

In the end, Maria never made the apple strudel. Even her favorite desert couldn't console her as her family crumbled before her eyes. How could Friedrich do such a thing? They'd waited courageously for the last couple of years for him to come home and now he was leaving again? Anger boiled inside Maria again as she thought about that. Especially considering baby Johannes, who was currently sucking his fist and looking at Maria in obvious hunger.

Picking up Johannes's small, fragile body, Maria shook her head. "I wish your older brother would try to understand how much we need him here. You need people watching you _all_ the time, considering your health scare last month." A flash of Johannes blue face as he struggled to breath appeared in Maria's mind, and she tried to force the image away. Instead she showed him her nipple and he eagerly began sucking. "You seem healthy now, but what if something happens again? I thought a doctor living here might help. Doc Miller said there was nothing he could do, but you never know."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Dinner was tense. Rosemary demanded that Maria give her the apple strudel. Gretl tried not to make a big deal about it, but Maria could tell how upset she was that the apple pastry was missing. Georg shot daggers at Friedrich throughout the meal, and Maria tried to avoid looking at their son.

Things became even worse when Friedrich chose to announce his plans to live with Doc Miller.

"Friedrich, I thought we already discussed this!" Georg thundered again. "You are not leaving."

Friedrich looked just as hostile. "As I've already told you, I'm twenty – two. And I'm a doctor. I don't want to grow maple trees; I want to practice medicine."

The daggers on Georg's face somehow grew longer and sharper.

"Yes, but how could you abandon your family for that?" demanded Maria.

Friedrich shook his head. "I didn't think I was, but now I think it looks tempting."

Louisa stayed quiet, but the way she shot daggers at Maria and Georg made her feelings quite clear.

Liesl, ever the peacemaker, did her best to soothe the tension at the dinner table by asking Brigitta to describe the book she'd been reading. The girl eagerly began to explain the plot of _The Hobbit._

Somehow all of the von Trapps finished all of their beans that night. Maria had no idea how that happened. She certainly couldn't remember eating them. How could she, when her family was falling apart even more than before?

OOOOOOOOOOO

That night Maria began to wonder if she and Georg were being too tough on Friedrich. After all, he was twenty – two years old. And Doc Miller's house was still in Stowe. They would have plenty of opportunities to see him if he lived there. They needed to make things right with their son if their family was going to whole again.

"Georg?" Maria asked softly as she came into the bedroom.

"Yes?" he said in a withdrawn voice that showed how upset he still was.

"Perhaps we might… be wrong… about Friedrich," she said, trying to force the words out of her mouth. Maria had never liked admitting she was wrong.

Georg's head snapped up immediately. "How could you say that, Maria? I thought we agreed he belonged at home!"

Maria sighed. "I do want him home. I want our whole family together again. I've always thought that's the way it should be, and I believed that was what would happen when the war ended. Louisa, Friedrich, and Kurt would return, and our house would be even more full of children and love, like it always was. But… I think maybe 'home' is different for Friedrich now than it is for us. He's different now, you know. We've talked about that already."

Georg sighed. "I know, and I hate it." He made that cute little scowl that Rosemary often made when she couldn't get her way, and Gretl still did occasionally as well.

Maria leaned over and kissed the side of his scowl. "But you also said _you_ were different after you came home from the war, didn't you?"

Georg sighed. "Yes, I suppose I did."

"And I've been thinking. Doc Miller's house isn't that far away. We could probably still see Friedrich often. A lot more than we did during the war. He'll be fine over there."

Georg shook his head sharply. "I don't want him living with that man. I'm his father, after all."

Maria felt her heart break into tiny pieces at that. Did Georg really think Friedrich was replacing him? "Darling, you are Friedrich's father and you always will be." She stroked his shoulders as she talked, trying to decrease his tension. His muscles were so tight. "Friedrich loves you. He's always looked up to you and wanted to make you proud. Do you think he picked the navy by accident?"

"I know he picked the navy because of me, and it made me very proud." His blue eyes stared right into Maria's as he said that. "But now… he's got someone else he wants to look up to instead. I'm not a doctor, so I guess I'm not good enough for him anymore." He laughed darkly. "I should have expected it. I'm a prize father," he added sarcastically.

"Georg, honestly, this really isn't the time for your sarcasm! And of course, you are a prize. You're the best husband I could ask for and a wonderful father to all of our children." She began unbuttoning his shirt, so she could soothe his muscles more directly. "Friedrich just wants to learn more about medicine from another doctor. Doc Miller's practice is in his home, so he invited our son to live there."

Pressing his forehead to hers, Georg's senses overwhelmed Maria's. His deep blue eyes poured into hers. His warm breath caressed her face. His wonderful cologne filled her nostrils. "I suppose we can't stop Friedrich from becoming who he wants to be any more than we could stop Kurt, can we?" he whispered to her.

"No," Maria agreed, still feeling the muscles in his shoulders. "And Friedrich living with Doc Miller is far less dangerous than Kurt's decision to join the Pacific Front." She still worried for Kurt's safety, but Maria tried to leave him in God's hands.

"At least we'll always have each other," said Georg, sealing the comment with a kiss. His tongue pushed into her mouth and Maria responded eagerly, remembering why tasting was one of her favorite senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOO

Much to Friedrich's relief, the next day, Father and Mother reluctantly gave him their blessing on moving in with Doc Miller to practice medicine. Liesl was quite relieved herself; she never liked conflict, and when her family was tense, it bothered her twice as much as anyone else. It reminded her too much of those days when it felt almost like Father had stopped loving them.

Today, their home was filled with the unselfish love of people trying to support Friedrich's decision to leave. Gretl smiled at Friedrich as he went up and down the stairs with bags and boxes of his things.

"Good luck," Mother said as he put more items in the car.

"Remember, I'll come back every week for Sunday dinner," he promised.

"I just wish you'd stay here longer," said Marta quietly, finally saying what she'd obviously wished to say all afternoon. "You just came home." Liesl nodded, agreeing with that statement. She was happy that her family wasn't so tense ever since their parents had given Friedrich their blessing, but Liesl still wished he wasn't leaving so quickly.

Friedrich smiled and put down his bags to hug Marta. "I know, but this is something I need to do. And I'm only going to be a half hour away."

Marta sighed and nodded sadly. Liesl watched as her brother walked outside to put his bags in the car. Friedrich was right; he certainly wasn't going half way around the world again. "Would you like some help?" she asked when he returned inside, trying her best to support her brother.

Friedrich nodded, his eyes shining with gratitude. "You could help me pack my books if you'd like." They both went upstairs to his room.

Still, Liesl stared for a few moments while he placed several of his books into a cardboard box. He was packing a lot more than he did when he left for his navy training. It occurred to her that Friedrich may not be going very far this time, but he was leaving for good. Friedrich sighed as he placed a small, thin book in the box. "I'm sorry I sprung this on you all yesterday. Perhaps I should have mentioned I was going to talk to Dr. Miller about a job before I did, but I really didn't know what he was going to say."

Liesl sighed. "I can understand that." She picked up and old book of Friedrich's about different types of rocks and placed it in a box.

"And I know you're a girl, - " he began.

Liesl sighed, loudly at that, and narrowed her eyes. She was older than he was, twenty – four years old, and yet her brother still thought of her as a "girl"?

"Or maybe you're a woman now," Friedrich corrected himself. He stared at her for a moment, as if he was seeing her for the first time since he'd returned. Liesl felt a shiver of excitement that her brother might finally be recognizing her as an adult. "But that's exactly what I mean, Liesl," he said, coming back to his earlier topic. "I'm twenty – two years old, and I've been to war. I'm a man, and I don't feel as if I should be living with our parents any longer. I need to make my own way now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Friedrich kept his promise and came home for Sunday dinner every week. Mother was also delighted when he continued to attend church with them every Sunday morning. Still, walking past the boys' empty room made Liesl uncomfortable, and she hoped Kurt returned home soon.

Yet even though Friedrich didn't live at home anymore, they all realized he tried to include his family whenever he could. Independence Day, popularly called "the Fourth of July," by Americans, showed that more than anything else. "I should receive my American citizenship that day, and I want you all to come with me," he told them all as they sat down to Sunday dinner three days before hand. "Would you be able to get enough gas ration cards?" he asked Father.

Father was silent for several moments as he often was when needed to think.

Rosemary began to ask if she must finish her milk, but Liesl whispered for her to be quiet. It wasn't wise to interrupt Father's thoughts about such an important matter.

"Yes," Father finally replied. "I know where I can obtain some."

Friedrich's face lit up with joy. "Wonderful. We can all watch the Fourth of July parade there, too."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Crowds lined the streets for the parade and everyone cheered as it began. Rosemary jumped up and down several times, trying to see over everyone's heads. Then Father picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, which made her grin spread from ear to ear. Liesl thought it was nice to see her youngest sister so happy.

Liesl lost count how many American flags she'd seen in the parade. It seemed every group carried them, from the American Red Cross, to the boy scouts, to the veterans of previous wars. Some flags were so big they had to be held by several people, while others were so small each person in the group waved their own flag.

Friedrich treated all of the flags with reverence, saluting as many as he could. He looked just as happy as Rosemary, and she supposed that was good, but it was surprising that he looked at the American flag like Father used to look at the Austrian flag. Liesl reminded herself that her brother considered himself an American now. As far as Friedrich was concerned, that was _his_ flag. "It's nice to be home on the Fourth of July," he said with a smile after saluted another.

Liesl looked at him strangely, along with several other of their family members. _But you don't live at home anymore_ , they all seemed to say.

"I see," said Mother, like she was trying desperately to understand and be happy for him. And suddenly Liesl understood. To Friedrich _home_ meant America. To the rest of them, _home_ meant living with their family.

Several minutes later, Liesl smiled as she heard the sound of music in the distance. Trumpets, clarinets, flutes, and drums. It was the Montpelier's high school marching band.

Liesl and her family began to clap to the beat of the drummers and horn blowers, although Mother had to settle for tapping her foot, because she was holding Johannes. Even Friedrich participated. For once they were a family again. A family that loved music.

As the band marched on Liesl began to realize that they would always be a family, even if they didn't all live together anymore. Perhaps it was all right that "home" meant something different to Friedrich than to the rest of them, then?

OOOOOOOOOOO

Several days had passed since Friedrich had officially become an American citizen, and it comforted Liesl that they all still felt like a family.

Still, nothing pleased her more than when she received another letter from Patrick one afternoon. In fact, her heart jumped when she saw his handwriting on one of the envelopes when Father brought in the mail. Liesl loved hearing he was all right. And the way he would pour out his soul to her in his letters always made her feel so special.

Dare she hope that he might be coming home soon, as well?

She took the letter upstairs to her room to read in private.

Opening the letter, another one of Patrick's sketches fell out. As usual, he drew carefully and precisely, like he seemed to do everything. This one was of Patrick watching two of the men who served under him from a distance. The concern he felt for the men was obvious.

Liesl smiled as she looked at his image. When did he get so nice – looking? Could he be trying to make himself look better than he really did in his sketches? Would he think she was pretty if he saw her again? Did she even _want_ him to? She pushed those absurd thoughts away and finally began reading the letter.

 _Dear Liesl, June 23, 1945_

 _You were right in your last letter; of course, the war here was over as of May 8. But everything in Europe is torn up and chaotic; it almost feels like another war. Revolts have sprung up occasionally, by stubborn Nazis who refuse to give up. The worst was the one in Prague; my men and I were horrified to see how many people they killed even after their general had surrendered. I didn't understand it then, and I don't understand it now. Tim, one of the men in my tank regiment, was shot in the leg there. And I had told him not to worry, because we were only there to keep the peace. Sometimes I really think I'm not the right man to be their lieutenant…_

 _Others are dead before we even arrive. I've heard many of these men killed themselves instead of being killed in the last few battles. Apparently, most Germans are simply too stubborn to accept surrender, one way or another. Perhaps suicides are expected when Hitler killed himself as well a couple of months ago. If I didn't have my drawing or you to write to, I don't know what I'd do, Liesl. All the death is overwhelming._

 _But some of the Germans American soldiers find are still alive. We have collected many Nazis for the prisons, although it is difficult because neither I nor any of the men in my squadron speak much German. My mind often wanders to you, Liesl, as I try to understand these prisoners, because I know German was one of your native languages. It certainly would be easier on me if you were here to translate!_

 _But of course, I cannot truly wish you were here to see all this horror. You are much better off safe with your family. Especially as I know how your parents depend on you to help take care of everyone. It can be a burden, to be responsible for people, as we both know. Still, in a way, I think it's also a blessing, especially for you._

 _I'm happy to hear your youngest brother is all right now; it's too bad that neither your mother nor the doctor knew why he almost stopped breathing. But I'm certain you'll be a help to him, just as you always are to your siblings._

 _But as this month comes to an end, there is talk about some of us going home, as the French are going to take control of our section of German soon. If I'm able to come home, I would like to see you if you are interested._

 _I will send you a telegram if I do return, as I hope, in a couple of weeks. If you would like to see me, please reply and then write to my parents' house for directions to your house._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Patrick_

Liesl hugged the letter to her chest as she finished, as excitement grew in her belly. Rolfe had left her with bitter memories of telegrams, but the past couple of months showed her telegrams could be something to be thrilled about again.

 **Thank you for all of your reviews from the first chapter. Please give me an honest review for this one as well.**


	3. Patrick and Kurt

Patrick and Kurt

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

Maria dunked the mop into her bucket again, splashing drops of soap and water on the kitchen floor.

She and Liesl had spent all day cleaning the house, considering Liesl's close friend, Patrick, would be arriving this evening. Liesl had already dusted the living room and washed the floor in there, while Maria had cleaned the stove. The entire house smelled clean, like fresh soap and vinegar.

Now Liesl was pulling clothes off the line in the back yard, along with Louisa's help. Marta, Brigitta, and Gretl were doing a wonderful job keeping the youngest children occupied. Maria smiled again as she washed the floor. It appeared this evening would go well, and she was happy for Liesl.

Georg and Friedrich, on the other hand, were not so happy. She could hear them in the living room, trying to discuss the newspaper, but their voices showed Maria how tense they were about this evening. Of course, Maria was aware of how they felt way before today. When Liesl had asked if Patrick could come to their house, Friedrich had shaken his head and said "Liesl, are you certain you want to do this?"

And Georg was even worse. After he had interrogated Liesl about the young man, he'd complained over and over to Maria that night. _What's going on between Liesl and this "Patrick," Maria? I thought she and this army lieutenant were just friends! He seems way too important to her now for that. Was she lying to us when she started writing to him?" His eyes began to burn with anger, and his fingers moved constantly. "I thought our Liesl knew better than to lie…"_

 _Maria caressed his arm and looked straight into his soul. "I don't think she was lying to us when she started writing to him. I remember when they met, and it was completely innocent. But perhaps things have changed between them. You know as well as I do that two people can start out as friends and grow into more than that." Maria's mind flashed back to the early days of her friendship with her Captain which developed, after their first big fight._

 _Georg's eyes switched from burning anger to affectionate twinkling; Maria knew he was remembering those days as well. "True," he said, stroking her blonde hair gently. "But I still don't like the idea of Liesl and this lieutenant."_

Returning her mind to the present, Maria dunked the mop into the soapy water again. She wished Georg and Friedrich weren't so bothered by Patrick visiting them, but it least it allowed Friedrich to come to dinner a day early. When her oldest son was here, they always felt more like a real family to Maria. Smiling, she started humming as she finished mopping the floor.

OOOOOOOOOO

Through the living room window, Maria saw a seemingly freshly clean, black car arrive.. This must be Liesl's young man, especially as the young woman seemed to shine with happiness. Georg and Friedrich on the other hand, alternated between worry, pain, and almost anger. Friedrich's jaw tensed as a red – headed man climbed out of the car. Georg's fingers twitched, and sometimes he would ball them into fists. Her husband's eyes were vacant as the door opened.

The rest of the children watched with varying levels of curiosity at how this night would all unfold.

"Hello, Captain," said the young man confidently. He was dressed simply, but nicely in a blue buttoned – down shirt with dark blue pants. Maria thought that should impress her husband a little. He was certainly not dressed in an outfit the poor didn't want. His short red hair was also combed neatly and held perfectly in place.

"I am Patrick O'Conner, a former lieutenant of the United States Army. As I'm certain you know, I've been writing to your daughter, Liesl," he paused as he met their oldest daughter's eyes, and she gave him a nervous smile. "I would like to see more of her, if you would agree." With that he held out his hand for Georg to shake.

Giving Patrick one of his most intimidating stares, Georg tried to terrify the young man. It looked as if daggers were being thrown right from his eyes, and his strong cheek bones grew stone cold. Some were known to run from her husband when he looked at them like that.

Patrick hand vibrated a little, probably in fear, as he waited for Georg to shake it, but he didn't run. After several moments, Georg finally accepted the man's hand shake. "Good evening, Lieutenant O'Conner."

Maria was certain she heard Liesl sigh in relief at that, and Maria smiled at their interaction. Georg already developed a certain amount of respect for Patrick.

"I'm happy you've come over," Gretl said, her voice breaking the tension completely. "Mother bought chicken! So, there's no beans tonight."

"No beans, no beans, no beans!" sang Rosemary in agreement.

"Speaking of the chicken, I should return to the kitchen," said Maria, happy that everything was now going well.

"Would you like a glass of iced tea while we wait for dinner?" said Liesl's voice. "It's a warm day and we could sit on the front porch."

"That would be very nice," said Patrick's voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

In between seasoning the chicken and boiling the potatoes, Maria also took care of Johannes and watched the rest of her family. The girls did their best to give Liesl privacy by reading to Rosemary from an old book of fairytales. But Georg and Friedrich kept staring at Liesl through the window and it was obviously making her nervous.

After Liesl almost spilled her iced tea twice, Maria put a stop to it. "Georg, I think you and Friedrich should look at the maple trees in the back. Some of the insects might be getting into them again."

"No," said Georg, his face not leaving the living room window where he could see Liesl and Patrick.

Maria put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "They are not going to do anything inappropriate sitting right on the front porch. And I remember Liesl telling me Patrick is very respectable. He had admired her for saying 'no' to those cads the night at the party, after all." *

Georg said nothing but slowly stood up and went out the back door to their trees. Friedrich quickly followed.

Liesl relaxed after that. Eventually, Maria even heard her oldest daughter laughing a little. When dinner was finally ready, she was about to call them in when she realized Liesl was no longer sitting on the step. Instead, she and Patrick were standing off to the side with their arms wrapped around each other. It appeared as if their lips may be pressed against each other as well. Either way, it was a sweet image.

Maria decided to wait another minute before she told everyone dinner was ready.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Maria thanked the Lord and Georg wished everyone Guten appetit, they all began eating. "This is good chicken, Mrs. Trapp," said Patrick after he swallowed a piece and quickly wiped his mouth.

Maria smiled. "Thank you, young man." So far, she was very impressed with Liesl's new beau.

Liesl nodded as she finished a bite of her own chicken. "Yes, Mother. It's great." Then she paused to sip her wine.

"Yummy, yummy," Rosemary agreed, after taking a large bite of chicken and potatoes.

Georg grinned at Maria and his eyes twinkled mischievously as he cut the chicken breasts. Maria understood what he wasn't saying; the chicken breasts made him think of hers. But he wouldn't say such thing now, especially in front of a man Georg barely knew.

Maria gave him the same mischievous expression and cut her own chicken breast.

When she bit into it, the seasoned meat filled her mouth completely, and somehow it tasted better than ever. Whether it was because so many people had complimented cooking or because it had been a few months since they'd been able to have chicken, she wasn't certain.

"I agree as well," said Friedrich as he took a sip of wine and then a small bite of chicken. "I am glad I'm here for dinner tonight, both for the food and for the company." He looked significantly at Patrick as he said that. "I hear you were a lieutenant in the United States Army?"

"That is correct," said Patrick sitting up straighter than he already was. "I was a member of a tank regiment. We fought the Nazis all over Europe." He took a drink of wine and then carefully wiped his mouth.

Friedrich nodded. "Were you involved in D-Day, by any chance?"

Patrick seemed to somehow grow several inches, simply by pride. "As a matter of fact, I was. I still have my letter from General Eisenhower." From across the table, Liesl beamed like the sun at her beau. She was obviously just as proud of him, if not more.

Friedrich nodded again. "I see," he said slowly. "Perhaps you were one of the ones in the way when our ships were trying to blast underwater?"

Patrick placed his fork on the table firmly and looked directly at Friedrich. "Yes. You were a member of the United States Navy. Are you certain your ships didn't cost us army men on D-Day?"

Gretl and Rosemary tried to ignore the tense situation at the dinner table. Instead, they focused on the chicken and potatoes. Gretl whispered something to Marta and Rosemary took a large drink that left her with a milk mustache. Sometimes Maria admired the younger ones' ability to ignore all the family's squabbling.

Meanwhile Friedrich continued the argument. "We had to try to land at the right moment," he snapped. "We needed everything to be perfect for the campaign to succeed. The army almost ruined that." He took a drink of wine.

"The US Navy still did very well on D-Day," said Georg, looking proudly at their son.

"We did everything we could," said Patrick, returning to his argument with Friedrich as if it was never interrupted. "And still, more men than I could count died that day." He took a drink of wine and then wiped his mouth.

Maria shook her head. She hated that they were arguing about something so serious, but they reminded her of Friedrich and Kurt arguing about who was the fastest runner or the best ball player. Louisa watched with interest, as if Friedrich and Patrick's fight was one of her favorite spectator sports. Her competitive spirt often found such arguments exciting.

Liesl, on the other hand, looked from her beau to her brother, worry in her eyes. Maria knew how much her daughter had wanted Patrick to get along with their family.

"Boys, that is enough," Maria said firmly, just as she would to Friedrich and Kurt when their arguing became too much. "You both served well; let us leave it at that. And Friedrich, there is no reason to be rude to a guest."

"Yes, Mother," Friedrich replied, looking down as he often did after being scolded. He took a bit of potatoes and then another drink of wine.

Patrick, however didn't accept the scolding so easily. "The Allied navies and air forces get all the credit for D-Day. The army did just as much from the ground." He stared at Friedrich, then at Maria, and even at Georg with a very hard look on his face.

Georg gave Patrick another one of his intimidating stares, obviously trying to regain control of the situation. But the young man refused to back down.

Liesl sighed. "Patrick, I know how much this means to you, but could we possibly just enjoy the rest of dinner? Friedrich, do you have any funny stories about working with Dr. Miller tonight?"

Patrick finally nodded. Maria decided it was nice he would listen to someone, and she supposed it was appropriate that that person was Liesl.

Friedrich, meanwhile broke into a grin and began describing how Dr. Miller had lost his stethoscope three times last week.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I think dinner went rather well tonight," said Maria as she carefully placed Johannes in his crib. Her baby still appeared healthy, thank goodness.

"I don't know," Georg scowled. "Patrick argued too much with Friedrich about the navy."

Maria chuckled. "Georg, I understand your desire to support our son and the navy, but they were both responsible for that. They were simply arguing about which was better: the army or the navy. It reminded me of Friedrich and Kurt's fights about who was the fastest runner."

Georg didn't reply so Maria climbed on the bed and kissed his scowl. Unfortunately, it stayed on like it was painted on his face. "Well, I think Patrick drank his wine a little fast."

Maria shook her head. "Georg, now you are _trying_ to find fault in him. I think he is a very serious, polite young man. And I know you respect him." Her mind flashed to the times where Patrick refused to be intimidated by Georg. While her husband liked to be able to scare people, paradoxically Maria knew he had the most appreciation for those that didn't cower from him.

"I suppose," he admitted, but his scowl was still painted on his face.

Impulsively, Maria pressed herself against her husband's chest. "Didn't you wish to say something to me earlier? Something about the way I take care of breasts?" Wiggling her body back and forth, her large breasts jiggled in front of him.

Georg's wonderful hands reached up and began immediately caressing them. "Yes, I did, and I think you do a marvelous job with these." His scowl disappeared and was replaced with a mischievous grin that made Maria excited and aroused all at once. "But what about me? Can I take care of them, too?" His face moved closer, and Maria felt like she was drowning in his dark blue eyes.

"Definitely," Maria moaned as he continued playing with her breasts with his strong yet tender hands. Hopefully, she would be able to focus on Georg tonight rather than worrying about Johannes.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

With the gas rationing still in effect, Liesl and Patrick couldn't see each other as often as they wished. But they certainly took advantage of how much faster the postal system worked now that Patrick was in Massachusetts instead of across the Atlantic. Every day Liesl either wrote or received a letter from her new beau.

But as nice as it was to see Liesl's happy face when Patrick's letter came in, it was far more exciting when a note from Kurt finally arrived. The family crowded around Georg, eager to hear from the other member of their family.

"Read it, Father," said Gretl, bouncing with excitement.

"Yes, please, Georg," said Maria, moving as fast as she could with Johannes in her arms.

 _June 25, 1945_

" _Dear Family,_

 _Well, after almost three months, the battle for Okinawa is over, and we won! I tell you, I never get tired of that feeling. And what's even better here is all the thanks we get. Not just from the other soldiers, but from the civilians who live on this island. Everyone's saluting us. I guess even though they're supposed to be Japanese citizens, they don't really like the Japs any more than we do._

 _But other than all the battles, this island is a great place. It almost feels like a vacation now. They grow potatoes, beans, garlic, and onions here, so we can have a lot of different dishes. But the best is the rice beer they brew on the island. I wish I could mail some back for you to try. I know you're not really a beer man, but you'd love it, Father._

 _We're supposed to be planning another invasion soon. This one will be for the home islands of Japan. I can't discuss that much though, because of the censures._

 _But in the meantime, I sure am having a swell time here, and I hope you are all right._

 _I'll write soon,_

 _Kurt"_

"I think 'soon' is relative for Kurt," said Brigitta. "We all know how much he dislikes writing."

The rest of the family chuckled, but Maria was barely listening. As soon as Georg had said they were planning on an invasion of the Japanese home islands, her heart had stopped. She had learned something about battles and the navy after having a husband like Georg and two sons now involved as well. She knew an invasion of the home islands would be the most intense campaign in the entire war.

And her Kurt would be right in the middle of it.

How long would it last? Would he lose an arm or a leg as result of this? God had blessed Kurt with no serious injuries so far, but would that continue?

What if… what if… he didn't make it home?

Maria hated herself for thinking that. When Kurt had decided to join the navy, she told Georg they needed to trust God to keep him safe. But now she couldn't stop those dark thoughts from entering her mind.

Suddenly Johannes fussed a little, probably sensing her distress. She pulled her baby closer, inhaling his sweet, innocent scent. She wished she could keep everyone in her family this close.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"All right, Maria," Georg said that night in their bedroom. Johannes had just fallen asleep on her breasts after his last feeding. Fortunately, he'd closed his eyes quickly that night. "You've barely said a word all day. That isn't like you. What is it?"

Maria stroked Johannes's tiny back as he slept, trying to make herself feel better. It didn't help much. "I should have known you would demand I talk about it," she grumbled, hating to admit how scared she was. But she looked at Georg's tender loving eyes, and she smiled, despite herself. He always knew what was best for her.

"I can't stop thinking about Kurt being involved in an invasion of the Japanese home islands," she said finally. "I know such a campaign will be long and intense, and the Japanese will fight against our soldiers harder than they ever have."

"Yes," Georg nodded.

"Georg, I'm scared to death for Kurt," Maria said. "He's been blessed so far, but how much longer will that last? What if… we lose him?" As she voiced her worst fear, her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall.

Wiping her eyes gently with his wonderful hands, Georg said, "I know, I hate the idea, too, but we just have to believe that he can make it. He's strong and he's learned a lot in the past couple of years. And didn't you say something to me about trusting that God will take care of him?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I can keep believing that," Maria looked down, feeling ashamed that she might be losing her rock – solid faith. "Especially after what happened with Johannes a couple of months ago," she added. She looked at her baby, still sleeping peacefully on her chest. "He came so close to death, and he might not be alive today if I hadn't seen him that night. ** I won't be there if anything happens to Kurt."

"Oh Maria," Georg picked up her face, so she would have to look at him. "That's why I hate to let the children grow up. We can't protect them from everything anymore." He kissed both her eyes, which were still wet. Then her cheeks. Then her nose. She felt warmth extend with every caress of his lips.

"But we do have this little fella, and the rest of the family to take care of right here," said Georg gently stroking their son's back.

Maria nodded and looked at Johannes, and mother's love filled her heart. Then she looked at Georg and a different love filled her, just as strong. "You're right. I love you."

"Of course, I'm right," he said, with that adorable smug grin Maria knew so well. "And I love you, too."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Liesl loved to receive so many letters from Patrick. It seemed every day a new letter arrived with his neat, careful handwriting on the envelope.

Part of one discussed how Liesl felt about still serving in the Pacific front.

 _I'm sorry your brother, Kurt, can't return home yet. I certainly understand how worried you must be, as I was quite nervous about my men when they went into battle. I wish the Japanese had surrendered at the same time as the Germans did._

 _I can certainly understand Kurt's desire to serve, though, despite how anxious it makes his older sister. I believe I have once written to you about my older brother, Robert. He was much older than me and died in World War I. Growing up, I constantly heard stories about what a hero my brother was, and I wished to become just like him. So even though it scared my parents to death, when the United States entered World War II, I immediately enlisted in the army._

 _I bet Kurt, for all of his joking and somewhat frivolous additude, feels the same way about your father and Friedrich._

Others had a lighter tone.

 _I've begun working in the auto – shop again. It's the same place I worked in before I left. In some ways, it's easier, as I have a lot of experience tinkering with faulty tank engines. And yet some of the engines are a bit more complicated, especially when people bring in the fancier car models in here. At least not too many people have those type of cars right now. Still, as long as I have a manual for the correct way to fix a car, I know I can do what I need to._

 _Sorry I haven't sent you any sketches. I've been a lot busier here than I would have expected. Rather ironic, considering the gas rationing is still in effect. I hope you can imagine what the shop looks like, and more importantly, what I look like, instead._

Liesl wrote back to Patrick just as often as he wrote to her, often surprising herself by how much she teased him.

 _I understand a lot of young men want a new car since they returned, but the new ones aren't being made yet. Friedrich's mentioned something about that. But I wonder how much your "busyness" has to do with you cleaning up the shop and all the cars there for repair three or four times a day? I know you, Patrick. Everything must be in order all the time. Honestly, how you handled driving around in a tank with all that mud and dirt in Europe, I'll never know._

 _I can certainly imagine you in the shop, exactly the way you want me to. With everything in perfect order and not a hair out of place on your head._

Finally, Patrick wrote that he'd obtained some more gas ration cards and would drive to Vermont on Sunday after church.

 _I do enjoy writing to you, Liesl, but I long to see you again as well. I hope you look forward to seeing me, too. I also hope to spend enough time with your father and brother for them to… well, perhaps not like me but accept me a little more._

 _So, I will come with all my hair in perfect order, just as you always say. I should arrive at your house at one – thirty. Please be waiting._

Liesl's smile grew wider and wider as she read that last letter until it covered her entire face. She definitely looked forward to seeing him again. Her memory flashed back to three weeks ago, when Patrick had climbed out of his car, neatly dressed and in perfect order, exactly like the proper young man she knew from his letters. He'd smiled at her as soon as he'd entered the house, and Liesl felt like he was communicating so much with it. She saw his affection, uncertain though it may be, and more importantly, his understanding of who she was.

But was even better was when Patrick finally kissed her while they sat alone on the front porch, sipping iced tea. He had been so sweet, whispering if she would like a kiss first, and his green eyes sparkling when she had said yes. She could still feel his soft, warm lips touching hers. She could still see his quiet grin as they drew back. It had felt like they were the only two people in existence.

OOOOOOOOOOO

That Sunday afternoon was a warm, sunny day so Mother decided it was perfect for a mountain picnic. The rest of the family immediately agreed. "It's been so long since we've done so, Mother," said Gretl, running around the kitchen in excitement as she helped pack their lunch.

Liesl was rather surprised that Patrick had no problem with the plan. He was such a careful man who wanted everything to be as neat as possible and wasn't exactly suitable with a mountain picnic. She did mention it, but she wondered if Patrick would react rather like Baroness Schraeder did on the mountain. Would he also sit on a lawn chair, fussing the whole time while everyone else enjoyed themselves?

But instead Patrick hiked with a smile on his face as he watched Liesl guide Marta and Rosemary up the mountain. And he told her how much he enjoyed hearing everyone sing _The Sound of Music_ while they hiked. "Everyone in your family has a beautiful voice, Liesl," he said while he washed off his hands again in a nearby brook. "You're better than the radio."

Liesl smiled at the compliment. "You're welcome to join us, you know. I suppose you don't know the last one, but I think Gretl has suggested we sing _God Bless America_ next. I'm sure you know that one."

Patrick shook his head. "You wouldn't want to hear me sing. It… doesn't sound nice." Then he turned away from her and continued hiking.

Liesl hurried to catch up to everyone else, trying not to feel disappointed. Usually Patrick took advantage of their time alone while he washed off the dirt in the brook to steal a small kiss. Instead, she focused on Rosemary, who looked as if she was moving too close to the edge while she sang.

"Rosemary," Liesl pulled on her youngest sister's arm. "Come over here and sing."

Her sister pouted a little, but she sang along with Liesl as she moved to a safer spot, closer to their parents.

Liesl was impressed with how Father tolerated the American patriotic song, even though she was certain it still bothered him a little. She often heard Mother singing Johannes German lullabies at night, but she had a feeling they were more for Father's benefit than her youngest brother's.

Could she find a way to help Patrick like Mother did Father? Thinking about it now, Liesl thought he may have been ashamed that he couldn't sing as well as her family could.

When Patrick disappeared to wash off some more stray dirt, Liesl followed him. "You don't have to be ashamed of the fact that you don't sing well," she told him softly. "There are so many other things you can do wonderfully. You can sketch better than anyone I know. And from what I understand, you did a great job as an army lieutenant. It also seems that you keep yourself clean better than the rest of us do," she teased him as she watched him wash off dirt for the fourth time that afternoon.

Patrick nodded. "I suppose you are right, Liesl. Thank you. Once again checking to make certain her father or brother wasn't watching, he leaned in closer. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"No," Liesl whispered back.

So, their lips touched again, and she felt the world disappear for a moment. Drawing back, he smiled at her, and Liesl felt his soft green eyes stare right into her soul. Even a small kiss from Patrick was better than any kiss from James or Rolfe. And Liesl was beginning to think she knew why.

She was in love with Patrick.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Give me a peanut butter sandwich," Rosemary demanded as the family spread out their picnic blanket amongst the flowers in the mountains.

"Not now, Rosemary," Mother told her as she pulled Johannes out of the pouch he'd been resting in on her chest.

Rosemary pouted and balled her fists, just like Father often did when he was angry.

"Rosemary, what are you supposed to say?" said Liesl, reminding her youngest sister to ask politely.

"Please," said Rosemary with a sigh.

Liesl nodded and pulled out a sandwich for her, as well as one for Marta, who was sitting close by.

"Why didn't you sing with us, Patrick?" Brigitta asked as she sat down.

"I didn't want to," Patrick replied, almost as if he was offended by the question.

"Excuse me?" Brigitta replied, sounding confused and hurt.

Liesl was a little surprised at his response, too, considering he'd answered her so honestly. She'd hoped Patrick would try to reach out to her family a bit more. But perhaps it was easier for him to answer Liesl; they'd been confiding to each other through letters for over two years, after all. A warm feeling rushed filled her chest at that. Patrick really trusted her.

Leaning forward, Liesl whispered to Brigitta that Patrick wasn't comfortable singing or even discussing it with others. Her sister nodded and turned to Marta and Gretl, asking about the flowers they'd found on the mountain.

Patrick's green eyes met hers again as she took care of her younger siblings. Then he sat down on the blanket, careful not to land on any dirt, and turned to Friedrich. "I hear you're interested in finding a new car,"

Friedrich shrugged. "Someday, I would like to, but for now I have to use Dr. Miller's. Thanks to the war, they aren't making any new cars right now."

Patrick nodded, and continued talking, but Liesl quickly lost interest in the conversation. But it was nice that cars seemed to be something they could speak about without arguing. Liesl's heart filled her entire chest that Patrick was making such an effort to be friendly with her brother.

Meanwhile, father pulled out several apples and handed them to Brigitta, Gretl, Louisa, and Liesl. "Thank you, Father," they all said.

Mother attempted to feed Johannes some applesauce, but most landed on his shirt rather than in his mouth. "You like making messes, don't you?" she teased the baby.

"Aa – va," said Johannes, spraying some applesauce right onto Mother.

"Here," Father handed Mother a napkin, his eyes twinkling at her as he did so.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Mother said to him, trying to sound cross, but her smile gave her away.

"I think this has been a great day, actually," Father replied, looking from Mother and Johannes, to Rosemary and Marta, and Gretl, to Brigitta and Louisa, and finally to Friedrich and Patrick, who were still deep in discussion about cars. Everyone in the family seemed to be in harmony, exactly the way Liesl always preferred it to be.

Finally, Father met Liesl's eyes and nodded toward her young man. Joy filled her heart and Liesl nodded back. She understood her father had really accepted Patrick, although he may never say it officially, it was enough for her.

Biting into her apple, Liesl breathed in all the joy.

It was wonderful everyone in her family seemed to like Patrick now. She couldn't think of anything worse than trying to choose between her family and the man she loved.

Pushing the horrible thought away from her mind, Liesl focused on her parents' gentle teasing, Johannes's babbles, Gretl's laughter, and the sunlight that shines on Patrick's red hair, making him appear even more handsome than he already was.

 _I'll never have to choose between them_ Liesl told herself firmly as she savored the sweet taste of apple.

* **See "Liesl's Older Sister" for more information about this.**

** **See "A Mother's Greatest Fear" for more information.**


	4. Everything Changes

Everything Changes

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

"How did you convince Father to allow dinner in Montpellier?" Liesl asked as they drove out of the small town of Stowe. Father had accepted Patrick… but escorting her to dinner that was several miles away was another think all together. Especially without a chaperone.

Patrick chuckled, which Liesl took time to enjoy. He was a serious man, and she was learning he didn't laugh very much. So, she particularly enjoyed the special sound now. "When I first met your father, I thought he was another General Patton.* But now he and I have learned to appreciate each other." He chuckled again.

Patrick's laughter was even more wonderful this time, as his green eyes danced while he drove onward. Liesl felt compelled to join him.

But as her giggles subsided, she couldn't help but ask, "Yes, but are you certain he approves of tonight?" Sometimes, Father was easy to read. Like the first time he'd met Patrick. Other times, he wore the aristocratic mask well. "Perhaps he's just hiding his... unease. He does that a lot."

Concentrating on the road, Patrick said firmly "I am absolutely certain, Liesl."

Then she caught a hint of a smile, and she relaxed. He obviously knew something she did not. She had no idea what it might be or how it related to her father accepting him, but she trusted Patrick.

There was a time where Liesl thought she could trust Rolfe, and she was quickly proven how wrong she was. But Patrick wasn't a naïve boy. He was a man who believed in doing what was necessary for his country and his family. A proper young man who understood the necessity of rules, and at the same time, the burden of trying to always do the right thing. A man who had trusted her with all his secrets during the war, just as she had him.

And now, Liesl knew she could trust him with her heart as well.

She smiled, enjoying the quiet moment between them. She loved her large, noisy family, but it was nice to be alone in a car with Patrick, simply listening to the motor as they moved. Especially considering how handsome he looked in his navy - blue suit and how interesting his bright red hair made him appear.

Finally, his Ford pulled into the driveway of one of Montpellier's fancier restaurants. Liesl's eyes widened in excitement and awe. He was making her feel so special. Dare she hope he loved her as well?

Patrick scanned the parking lot for several minutes as other guests entered the restaurant. Then he leaned over to Liesl, letting her inhale the musky smell of his after – shave, and whispered. "Do you think I could kiss you? Right here?"

Liesl smiled. She thought it was sweet the way he always asked before he kissed her. "Of course." Her heart fluttered as his warm lips landed on her cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"This is so wonderful, Patrick," Liesl said as they waited for their meals. "I cannot remember the last time I ate at a nice restaurant. Was when we were living with my grandparents in England? No, they meant to take me, but they were unable to in the end. I think the last time I went was when we still lived in Austria, and my first Mother was still alive. I was twelve years old, and my parents took me out for my birthday."

Patrick nodded. "It's been a long time for me, too. I occasionally went to a bar, a dance hall or a party with the men in my unit. I had to keep those guys from getting into too much trouble, you know." His green eyes flashed with amusement, and Liesl's smile widened. She knew they were both thinking of one particular time Patrick had tried to keep a couple of his men from getting into trouble at a party. It was, after all the night they'd met. "But certainly not a real restaurant."

Smiling, Liesl looked deep into his green eyes as she did so. "I'm glad this is special for both of us, then."

Patrick nodded. "Definitely." He paused for several minutes before he finally said, "Speaking of your first Mother, I don't remember you saying much about her in the past. What was she like?"

Liesl thought for a moment as she tried to recall everything she could about her first Mother. "It's funny, out of all my siblings, I'm the one who remembers her the most. But she's been gone for so long…" she sighed. "Twelve years now."

Patrick nodded sympathetically. "Of course. Just anything you can think of."

Liesl searched her brain for memories she hadn't thought of in years. "She was quieter than the mother I have now," she said. "She was always instructing me how to behave properly. And she like to call me her 'young lady.' When my parents took me to dinner that night in Austria, that's when I felt like a _real_ young lady."

Patrick nodded. "You are a young lady, Liesl. _My_ young lady, if you don't mind saying so."

Liesl's heart fluttered again. "Of course. She spent a lot of time with us," Liesl continued, returning back to the subject of her first mother. "Even though she was almost always pregnant or caring for a baby, sometimes both, she always gave the rest of us children time. I didn't realize how unusual that was for a woman like her back then. But I do now, and I'm grateful for it." She paused for a moment and thought of how similar her mothers were when it came to loving their children. "It's a gift that I've received from _both_ of my mothers, actually. They show their love for us very clearly."

Patrick nodded. "That's wonderful, and I think you've grown into the 'young lady' your first mother wanted you to be, Liesl," he said, reaching across the table to take her hand in his. "You know how to act appropriately, and you care for your siblings just as she did."

Liesl's heart swelled at that comment. She liked to think her first Mother would be proud of her today, but she loved that Patrick thought so as well.

Taking a deep breath, he looked deeper into her eyes than he already was. It was as if he could see all the way into her soul and beyond.

And then the waiter arrived with their creamy mushroom chicken and rice.

Patrick's eyes shot daggers at the waiter. They were rather similar to the ones Father often gave when he was angry. Liesl had never understood how her father could scare almost anyone with just his eyes, but somehow Patrick was doing the same thing.

It was unsettling.

"Thank you," she said to the waiter as he put her plate in front of her and poured her wine.

Patrick shook his head as the waiter disappeared, and the daggers vanished. "Before we eat, I have something I need to say," he said firmly.

Liesl put her fork down and nodded.

He took her hand in his again. "I'm really glad we decided to write to each other during the war, Liesl. I can't thank you enough for giving me someone to discuss things I couldn't with my men or my parents. Thanks to all those letters, I feel like I know you very well, and I'd like to think you know me, too."

Liesl nodded. "Definitely," she said, wondering where he was going with this.

"But since I've returned home, things have changed. We're becoming even closer," he smirked a little, and Liesl flashed to the several kisses they've shared.

Then Patrick's face turned serious again. "And becoming closer to you is important to me, Liesl. Because I love you."

Liesl felt her heart swell so much it might burst out of her chest. And it beat so loudly Patrick must hear a drum from across the table. "I love you, too," she told him, staring into his green eyes.

"I love that I can trust you with anything," Patrick continued, squeezing her hand a little. He sounded as if he were reciting something. "I love the way you listen to me. I love how devoted you are to your family. I know it means you'll be devoted to _our_ family. And… I thought you might be interested in starting one with me. Personally, I am eager to put the war behind me, and I think starting a new family would be a great way to do that."

Liesl eye's widened in shock as he knelt down in front of her and pulled out a ring box. A stunning topaz ring gleamed. "Will you marry me?

"Oh, Patrick," she replied in awe, staring right into his green eyes.

"I spoke to your father about this before we left tonight. That is why I was so certain he was fine with the dinner plans," he said, flashing the same smile he'd given her earlier in the car.

"Of course, you did," said Liesl, although a weight she didn't even know existed left her body now that she knew Father approved of this proposal. Her smile widened as she looked from Patrick to the wonderful ring he'd chosen.

"I know leaving your family will be difficult in some ways, but I hope you will consider it worth it make a home with me," he continued.

Liesl sighed. Patrick really did know her well. She hadn't even been aware she was worried about leaving her family until he said that. But of course, she was. Her parents depended on her to help take care of the little ones, and Liesl loved doing it. She loved them. What would happen to her family if she left home?

 _Home_. Her brother, Friedrich appeared in her mind, saluting the American flag. He considered America home now, but he was still a part of their kin. Didn't Liesl recently decide that they could have different "homes" and still be one family? "Yes, Patrick," Liesl finally said, knowing exactly what she was saying. "I think it would be worth it to make a home with you."

Patrick's whole face lit up and tenderly sled the ring onto her finger. "I hope you like the ring. It's not a terribly expensive stone but I thought since it was your birth stone, it was fitting."

"It's wonderful, Patrick. You know, lots of women don't even get stones on their engagement rings these days. Mandy didn't. And I think it's sweet that you thought to buy me a ring that represents my birthstone." Looking down at the lovely earth - gold ring on her finger, Liesl's heart swelled even more.

"As you know, things are working all right at the auto shop, and with the G. I. Bill,** I should even be able to buy us a house soon," he continued as he returned to his seat. "Perhaps by November?"

Liesl smiled at him, loving the way he was looking at her. They were engaged. "Marrying you and moving into a house would be a great birthday present." Everything in her life was going to change.

Glancing at her still untouched dinner, she suddenly giggled. "Can we eat now?"

"I suppose so. Now that I have said everything I planned," said Patrick, cutting a piece of mushroom chicken.

Liesl giggled again as she cut her own chicken. "I _thought_ you may have memorized that speech."

Patrick placed a bite of chicken carefully in his mouth and wiped it with a napkin. Chewing for a few minutes, he swallowed and said, "Naturally. I had to make certain it was perfect. I've been practicing it for days now. As well as the one to your father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
OOOOOOO

Maria watched Liesl and Patrick happily drive away for their dinner. The other children pleaded for their older sister to tell them what dinner at a "real restaurant," was like when she returned. Marta helped Johannes wave goodbye. Georg stared at the empty road with for many minutes after they disappeared with a blank expression on his face. It was the expression he wore when he wished to hide his feelings. She knew even though he had accepted Patrick, he wasn't very happy with their dinner plans.

Touching his arm gently, Maria whispered, "I'm proud of you. It's wonderful that you are allowing Liesl to go to dinner with her young man tonight, even though it makes you uncomfortable."

Georg nodded silently and took her hand as they went back into the house. He sighed. "Actually, he's planning on more than just dinner tonight. Patrick asked me if could _propose_ to Liesl."

Horror filled Maria as soon as she heard that. "Did you say he could?" she asked, her heart beating a mile a minute as they entered the sitting room. Without thinking, she dropped her husband's hand.

Georg shrugged. "What else could I say? Patrick explained that he knew he could provide for a wife with his job at the auto shop. He said he was certain he could get them a house with the G. I. Bill. He even bought her a topaz ring. He hopes to have everything set by sometime in November. There was nothing with which I could argue."

Maria turned on him, feeling her blood boil. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard you say. You can always find something to argue with if you want to. Especially if it's something like this."

Georg's face switched from confusion to anger and back to confusion again. "What is wrong with you, Maria? I thought you just said you were proud of me for letting Liesl go to dinner with Patrick!"

"That was when I thought it was just dinner!" She put her hands on her hips. "Now you tell me she's going to leave us and you're fine with it!"

Georg's eyes flashed dangerously, and he balled his fists. "I didn't say I was _fine_ with it. I said I couldn't argue against it. Patrick is a good man who is responsible, and he makes Liesl happy. Didn't we have this conversation before when they first started courting? I suppose I should have told her to find a man who makes her unhappy."

Maria felt as if he slapped her across the face with that statement and she took a step away from him to lessen the sting. "I don't want to listen to your sarcasm right now, Georg. And I assume you know there is a big difference between courting and being engaged. The answer should be no. I can't believe you're allowing another one of our children to leave home. Don't you see how this changes everything?" Her blood boiled more and more as she spoke, and worse, she felt a rift was developing between her and Georg.

"I'm _not_ going to take back my acceptance of Patrick's proposal, Maria." He punched his leg with one of his fists. "Our children are growing up. We've talked about this already. In fact, you are usually the one who must force me to see that. What happened to 'we can't stop them from becoming who they want to be?'"

"How dare you use my own words against me!" Maria screamed. The rift widened. "This situation is different than Friedrich and Kurt, and you know it. _Marriage_ is different."

"Maria, I refuse to discuss with you anymore," Georg thundered, disappearing up the stairs and slamming their bedroom door behind him. The rift felt like it had become a gulf.

Staring at the stairs for several moments, Maria still burned with anger at her husband. How could he do this to her? To willfully break apart their family like this?

Throughout their relationship, she and her husband had more arguments than she could count. With their tempers and stubborn personalities, they'd learned early that such frequent arguments were inevitable. But with the underlying respect they'd always had for each other, they never lasted long, and Maria and Georg had certainly enjoyed making up.

But none of their arguments had ever felt like this. Like Georg had betrayed her with this decision. It changed everything.

* **General for US Army during WWII. Known for trying to scare the soldiers on purpose, so they would be more afraid of him than of the battles they had to face.**

 ****Law that allowed all soldiers who could prove they had served in WWII to easily buy a house.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the angst.**

 **As I had said in the beginning, this story is based partly on RL Maria, who had a** _ **lot**_ **of trouble accepting her children's decision to marry at first. Part of that is because she was afraid what would happen to their singing group (because, of course the children's priorities would change if they married). But I think there were other reasons, too, which I hope to address indirectly in this story.**


	5. Breaking Apart

Breaking Apart

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

The von Trapp home seemed empty and oppressively silent to Maria for the last few weeks.

Unfortunately, Liesl was quite upset when she realized Maria did not support her plans to marry Patrick in November. The young woman sometimes shouted. "How could you, Mother?" "You've always supported me!", and worst of all, "Mother do you realize I'm _two years older_ than you were when you married Father?" But more often, Liesl would simply refuse to talk to Maria at all. But the worst was when Maria heard her girl sobbing softly one evening. She desperately wished to comfort her daughter, but, how could she? Unless Maria could tell Liesl that she approved of her engagement, the young woman wouldn't want her comfort.

And Maria refused to approve of a decision that would break apart her precious family. Surely Liesl, who had helped hold their family together from the beginning, understood that? Apparently not.

Friedrich still attended church with them and ate dinner with them every Sunday. But although her son didn't shout at her, he obviously favored Liesl as well. He tried his best to be polite, but his smile didn't reach his eyes when he looked at Maria. Friedrich also seemed to try to avoid her whenever he could. Instead he could be found speaking softly to Liesl or assisting Georg with the maple trees before Sunday dinner.

To make matters worse, some of her other children were temporarily leaving home as well. Brigitta had arrived at the University of Vermont last weekend, ready to begin her training as a teacher. The girl was starting a whole new life away from her family. Although she promised to write, she wouldn't return home until Christmas. Maria would no longer receive updates about the books Brigitta was reading at the dinner table. She wouldn't be there to assist Marta and Gretl when they struggled a little with their schoolwork. The girl's voice was missing.

Marta had also arrived at the high school in Montpellier three days ago. Maria was happy they could afford to send their children to the high school and proud that they would be studying there, just as their siblings had. But what would Maria do without Marta's sweetness? Without her song?

Little Rosemary was also leaving, although it was only for the morning. She had just started kindergarten two days ago. Maria's little baby girl was in the care of another woman for several hours of the day. Wasn't it just yesterday she barely walking? Could Maria survive all morning without Rosemary underfoot, asking all kinds of questions? Somehow, she had so far but it wasn't easy.

"Ga – ba!" Johannes babbled in delight, interpreting Maria's horrible thoughts. He held up a block for her to see.

"Yes, I see," Maria agreed, kneeling to look at him closely. Johannes was her only blessing now. He still needed her. He still showed her affection instead of pushing her away as everyone else was doing. That adorable smile soothed her breaking heart.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead, inhaling his sweet scent and enjoying how healthy he felt now. Seeing Johannes turn blue that one night still haunted her. What if something happened again and she wasn't there to save him? What if something happened to one of the other children while they were away from home? Did they have any idea how scary it was for Maria to leave her protection? Liesl was still here, but she was upstairs, taking care of the laundry. Probably as a way to avoid her mother again. But if things proceeded as Liesl and Georg planned, even she wouldn't be there soon.

Maria's chest tightened in pain as she continued thinking about her family. Her family that was breaking into pieces. She wished there was someone with whom she could discuss all these problems. Usually, she would discuss them with her husband. But of course, Georg had no desire to speak to her about them. And honestly, Maria hadn't been that interested in speaking to him, either. She still felt betrayed by him after their argument about Liesl's engagement.

Distantly, she heard Georg pruning their maple trees and her anger burned again. Too bad Maria couldn't prune him a little. Or a lot.

She and Georg were barely speaking anymore, and they rarely looked at each other in the eyes. When they did speak, the words always felt cold instead of warm. Either that or they began another argument. Like the one they'd had about the use of the atomic bomb on Japan.

" _I guess I have to admit, I'm impressed with the United States," Georg commented one day as he looked at the newspaper. "This atomic bomb is an impressive weapon. They say dropping the bombs on Japan will end the war over there that much quicker. Maybe Kurt won't have to fight in another invasion, after all."_

 _Maria hated his causal attitude about a weapon that destroyed so many lives. She knew he was a military man, but still, "Impressive weapon"? she snapped back as she finished wiping off the kitchen table. "Do you know how many people they killed? From just one bomb each?"_

" _You were the one panicking about what might happen to Kurt if they invaded Japan about a month ago, Maria," Georg thundered. "I would have thought you might actually be happy that there is a good chance he won't have to, now. But I don't really know you anymore, I suppose."_

Maria wasn't sure what had hurt more; the fact that they had the entire argument without looking each other at all, or Georg's comment that he didn't know her anymore. Because it became more and more apparent that he didn't. Of course, Maria was happy that Kurt would probably be coming home sooner, but she still worried about the use of the atomic bomb. Just like she worried about her marriage and her family. As stray tear rolled down her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Look at this, Johannes," she said excitedly, once again focusing her attention on her son. She stacked two blocks on top of each other.

Johannes used his tiny fist to push the blocks, so they fell. "Ba – Ba, Be!" he babbled with that same heart – melting grin on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"That's right Johannes," Maria said, rubbing his back gently. "You're getting to be a big boy. You can give a nice big burb for Mama." She paused and rubbed him again.

"Bl – up," Johannes finally belched into his mother's shoulder, giving her whiff of sour milk.

Maria didn't mind. It meant her youngest son was still healthy right now. "That's a good boy," she told him, kissing his little head, fuzzy with dark hair. Then she placed him in the small crib she'd set up in the corner of the sitting room. Maria could see and hear every move he made from the sofa, where she now slept.

She and Georg hadn't been sleeping in the same room since then night of their big fight. Maria felt so betrayed that night; she hadn't wanted her husband anywhere near her. And Georg had been so happy to help her leave their bedroom. She'd never forget how relieved he looked when she told him she would be sleeping on the sofa. He had even carried Johannes crib down the stairs.

Three weeks later, Maria didn't know what to think about their situation. She still felt angry and betrayed by Georg, but she hated the silence of the living room. Johannes was a quiet sleeper, and while watching her son sleep brought her peace, she missed Georg's nighttime sounds. His grumbling about whatever problem he'd encountered that day. The two of them admiring their son as Maria fed him for the last time that day and then put him in the crib. Georg thanking Maria for the latest German lullaby she sang when Johannes continued to fuss. She even missed Georg's occasional snoring that let her know he was next to her.

Maria stared off at the sitting room, willing for someone or something to make a noise.

In desperation, she began humming the silly song about "Favorite Things" that she had once taught the children. But that only made her pain worse, reminding her that many of her children were pushing away from her, too. She felt so isolated now. It was like her lonely, oppressive childhood all over again. Uncle Franz had said this is the way it would always be, and Maria couldn't let that happen.

Somehow, she had to put her family back together again. Somehow, she had to get Liesl and Georg to understand before their family broke even more with the marriage plans. _Oh Lord, help me. Help us become a family again. Help them make the right decision,_ she prayed, as she had done every night for the past three weeks.

Their family had always been so close; she never thought this could have happened to them. And Maria had heard of couples who were "married in name only" but she never thought she and Georg could become one of them. Her mind flashed to their wedding day as they both promised to love each other forever. She remembered the passion in their kisses and how good it always felt to be in his arms. The smell of his cologne as she inhaled his scent. Would it ever be like that again or had Maria been naïve, believing that the amount of love they had for each other could solve anything?

If only Maria could speak to the Reverend Mother again. The woman's kind eyes and gentle wisdom had helped Maria through so many problems in the past. Especially when she had first fallen in love with Georg. Had it not been for the Reverend Mother, would she have managed to return to von Trapp Villa? What would she say to Maria now?

 _The Bible._ Maria suddenly thought. Why hadn't this occurred to her before? All the Reverend Mother's wisdom came, in some form or another, from the sacred book. So, if Maria couldn't speak with the was old woman, she could at least receive inspiration from a book they both loved. Tomorrow morning, she would look up some scripture about marriage and family and love.

But for now, Maria watched from the sofa as Johannes still breathed. Then she closed her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Please do the dishes, Liesl," Maria instructed her oldest. Liesl turned on the sink without acknowledging Maria at all.

"I've got more pruning to do," Georg announced, without meeting Maria's eyes. "Make certain you pay attention in school, please?" he said to Gretl and Rosemary, as they prepared to walk to the primary school. "Louisa, are you still willing to help me with the pruning?"

"Of course, Father." Louisa walked out the door obediently.

"Be safe walking to school," Maria told Gretl and Rosemary as she gave them each a hug. "Are you certain you don't need me to walk with you?" Visions of cars hitting her girls appeared in her head before she could stop them. Why couldn't her family just stay safe, with her?

"Mother, I'm thirteen years old now," Gretl said sounding far too grown – up for Maria's liking. "I know how to walk to school, and I can take care of Rosemary, too. Just like Liesl and Brigitta used to do with me."

Maria waved as they disappeared down the road. Then she picked up her biggest joy, Johannes, kissing his head. At least she still had her baby boy. "Mama loves you, Johannes," she told him. At least her baby would keep Maria from being completely alone. But was he enough?

Then she placed him on the floor and pulled out her Bible. Something had to be done.

She found the first miracle that Jesus performed was at a wedding. In the past, Maria had loved reading about the Wedding at Cana, as it proved how important weddings were to God. They were a day to celebrate and a day for miracles, because a wedding ceremony was supposed to _be_ a miracle. How else could two people become one? *

But how was it of any use to her now? The Wedding at Cana said nothing about what happens after the wedding, when the same two people have split into pieces. _Why, God?_ Maria whispered as she studied the pages of the Bible. _Why would you let this happen to us?_

The next scripture she was led to read was Paul's reflection on love. _Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests it is not quick – tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices in truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things._ **

Maria didn't know if she could scream or cry after she read that. Patient? Kind? Does not seek its own interests? That certainly wasn't the way Georg and Liesl were treating her right now. Could the Lord really be telling her they no longer loved her?

"Da – ba!" Johannes babbled, grabbing his feet with a huge smile on his face. At least someone still loved her.

"Yes, that's wonderful, Johannes," Maria told him, picking up one of his feet and tickling him a bit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
XXXXXXXXX

Liesl listened to the steady snipping and cutting of branches Saturday afternoon. Father and Louisa seemed to be keeping the maple trees in great shape. She only wished her family was doing half as well as the trees. Her family felt so broken and empty right now, and it was all because Liesl had decided to accept Patrick's proposal. Even the news that World War II had officially ended when Japan surrendered on September 2 hadn't brought them back together.

Sometimes that made Liesl feel guilty. It was almost as if she caused all of her family's troubles, despite how strongly she had always tried to keep her family united. Liesl knew she wasn't sixteen – almost – seventeen any longer, but she couldn't help but compare this to her family's trouble because of Rolfe. Any time Liesl wanted her own life away from her siblings, her family was hurt. Mother would say that was God's way of showing that Liesl was doing the wrong thing.

Liesl breathed in the scent of grass, leaves, and maple trees. She listened to her Father's snip, snip of the trees, which were coming closer, and tried to block those thoughts out of her mind. God couldn't possibly be against her marrying Patrick, could he? Not against a man she truly loved. And especially not when Father approved of him.

Liesl picked up another damp shirt and hung it on the clothes line, reminding herself to return to her chores.

It was a good thing Mother was gone this afternoon, she thought as the anger and bitterness, which she often felt for her mother these days, returned. Why wouldn't Mother support her on something that was so important to Liesl? Hadn't just told Patrick right before he proposed that _both_ of her mothers had always showed their love for her siblings so clearly? She certainly wasn't showing it now. What had happened to that love that always used to flow through Mother so naturally?

"It's like I don't know her anymore," Liesl whispered as she pinned one of Mother's blouses to the clothes line.

Father finished pruning another tree and approached the one on the edge of the grove, closet to Liesl. He met her eyes and smiled encouragingly.

Liesl did her best to smile back, as she loved him for trying to help her. "Father, what's wrong with mother?" she asked softly, not sure if it was a good idea to discuss this with him, but not able to take back the question. "I've never seen her act this way."

Father shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "I know, but I think she will return to the Maria we all love eventually."

Liesl grasped the clothes line tightly, like she was clinging to a rope of hope. "I hope she does _soon_. Do you know Patrick told me he'd like to have the wedding at our church? You would think that would make Mother happy. But she still refuses to discuss it."

"Just keep planning your wedding, Liesl," Father sighed. "I hate the fact that you're leaving soon, too. But I know you have a fine young man in Patrick. And that's what is important." He walked over to her and wrapped his oldest daughter in a small hug.

Liesl felt her heart grow at that. It was wonderful to have Father's acceptance, especially considering he'd been a little suspicious of Patrick when they first met. It made her feel so loved. Still, she wished she could feel loved by her mother as well.

She wished everyone in their family felt loved. It hadn't escaped anyone's notice that Father had brought Johannes's crib downstairs a couple of weeks ago. Liesl had an inkling that meant her parents weren't sleeping in the same room any longer. And every time they spoke to each other, they sounded cold. Had she and her engagement caused such a big breach between her parents?

Could her parents really solve it by waiting for it to go away, the way her father seemed to imply? "Father, what if… Mother doesn't change her mind? What if what happens between us… and the two of you keeps going on for years?"

"Liesl, this is nothing you need to worry about," Father said firmly, making it clear that was all he was going to say on the matter. He turned around and began pruning more trees.

Liesl picked up a pair of Rosemary's tights and hung them on the line. It was all she could do right now.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Patrick isn't coming for dinner today?" Friedrich asked Liesl that Sunday afternoon. His voice was careful, like he wasn't certain he should bring up her fiancé.

Liesl shook her head. She knew what Friedrich intended to discuss when he asked if they could go up to her room. "No. He doesn't have the money or ration cards to drive up every week. But we still write regularly." She held up a pile of letters on top of her dresser, smiling as she remembered Patrick's messages. Then she sighed. "It's probably for the best. I'd hate for Mother to take her anger on me out on him."

Friedrich shook his head. "I can't picture Mother being nasty to a guest like that. Especially considering she's already made it clear how much she likes Patrick."

Liesl sat down on her bed and shook her head. "I couldn't either. But I'd also never picture Mother being so angry at me for accepting a proposal. Especially from a wonderful man like Patrick. Or for being so cold to Father simply because he's supporting me." Stroking her quilt that Mother had once made for her, she sighed. Once again, Liesl wondered what happened to the Mother who always showed her love to all of them so easily?

Friedrich sat down on the other side of her bed. "I know."

"She's acting so strangely; it's like we don't even know her anymore, Friedrich. It's almost like… well…

" – What happened with Father," her brother finished. Liesl gave him a small smile. It was nice, sometimes, to have a brother who understood her so well. Especially about that horrible time where Father acted like a stranger. "Except that was because our first Mother died. I mean, we hated it but… at least it made some sense."

Liesl nodded. "The older I get, the more sense it makes." Inwardly, she shuddered at the thought of losing Patrick. And the two of them didn't even have several years of memories yet. "But with Mother… what's going on? And what will make her come out of it? With Father, Mother gave him a good lecture. But I've tried to give her a good lecture several times in the last few weeks. I've told her how reasonable my decision to marry Patrick is. I've reminded her that you, Kurt, and even Brigitta have already left home. I've even reminded her that I'm _two years older_ than she was when she married Father. But she won't listen. And Father is barely speaking to her at all."

Friedrich nodded. "I saw Johannes's crib in the back of the living room. Does that mean what I think it means?" He shook his head.

Liesl nodded. "If you think it means that Father and Mother are sleeping separately, then yes, I think that's what it means. I don't know what to do, Friedrich!" Her eyes filled with tears and she wiped them off with the edge of her blouse. "And of course, Father refuses to speak of his problems with Mother. I asked him about it yesterday and he was all casual, like the problem would go away if he swept it under the rug."

Friedrich nodded. "That sounds like Father. Doesn't let any emotions show."

"I don't think it will solve anything, though," said Liesl, looking into her brother's blue eyes. "I hate how broken this family feels, Friedrich. Do you think… I should take back my acceptance of Patrick's proposal?" Her voice shook as she voiced her biggest fear. Studying her brown – gold engagement ring, Liesl wondered how long would she be able to wear it?

Fredrich shook his head. "No. You have every right to marry and leave home, Liesl. Just like I did."

"That's what I try to tell myself," she said. "But I can't just _leave_ like this, Friedrich. You know how much I've always hated it when our family has any conflict." Another tear rolled down Liesl's cheek. This time she ignored it. "I need to do everything I can to fix it. And right now, breaking off my engagement is the only thing I can think of that will save us."

"But you… love Patrick, don't you?" her brother asked, gently.

"I do. But I'm not even sure that is enough anymore. Mother and Father loved each other two. And look at them now… acting all cold toward each other all the time, and not even wanting to sleep together. What if Patrick and I end up like that?" Several tears rolled down Liesl's cheeks.

Friedrich leaned over and wiped them away. Apparently, he had no answers to that.

 ***Jn 2: 1 – 12 St. Joseph ed.**

 ****1 Cor 13: 4 -7**

 **If you read Maria's section close enough, you should be able to see a couple of her reasons why Liesl's engagement makes her so upset.**


	6. Fights and Comforts

Fights and Comforts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

Despite her problems with her family, Liesl's heart still leaped when Patrick arrived at the von Trapp house the next Saturday afternoon. "It's so good to see you," she told him, greeting him as he climbed out of his freshly – cleaned car.

Patrick's whole face lit up as their eyes met. "It is." He paused to make certain they were alone on the porch, and then leaned over to give Liesl a sweet kiss on her cheek. As always, his love filled her entire being when his lips touched her.

Sitting down on the steps, they paused for a moment just to enjoy each other's presence. Liesl watched as Patrick wiped some dust off his grey pants. Then he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I finally finished a sketch of the auto shop last night."

Liesl smiled as she examined the picture, which consisted of several old cars, all in various stages of repair. In one corner, a broom leaned against the wall. In the other corner were several boxes. A window on one side provided light to the shop. Patrick had obviously spent a lot of time recreating his workplace for her. "Thank you," she told him sincerely.

"That's where I usually am during the week," Patrick smiled. "So, when you think of me, you can picture me being there. I'll be working hard to provide for our future."

Her heart twisted a little at that comment. Would they really have a future, considering what was happening to her family? Brushing the thought aside, Liesl focused on the special sketch again. Then she looked straight into Patrick's green eyes. "I'll be sure to do that."

"And with the war over completely now, business might even pick up soon," Patrick continued. "More soldiers will be coming home, and they'll all want their cars fixed! Speaking of that, have you heard when your brother Kurt will be coming home yet? It would be great to have him home for our wedding."

 _If there is going to be a wedding_ , Liesl thought briefly before she could stop herself. "No, I haven't heard when he'll be returning yet," she said out loud. "But at least he shouldn't be in any more battles."

Patrick nodded, looking straight into her soul. "Yes, that's the important thing." He paused and carefully brushed off some dust off Liesl's skirt, making her leg tingle. Then he brushed a bit off his own pants. "On the subject of the wedding, you said you've talked to your priest about holding the ceremony at your church, right?"

Was there a frog in her throat? It certainly felt like it at the moment. "Yes," Liesl croaked. "Father Pelletier wants to meet with you soon." She paused and coughed. "But for anything else I need to discuss it with Mother. I'm afraid she doesn't wish to talk about the wedding at all."

Patrick nodded. "You mentioned in your letters that your mother wasn't very happy about our engagement. Don't worry about it. As long as we have your father's permission we can proceed. Plenty of men don't get along with their mothers-in-law."

A part of Liesl wanted to believe it could be that simple. She and Patrick were in love and they had received Father's permission to marry. Therefore, they could get married. But the part of her that refused to allow her family to be unhappy knew it couldn't be that easy. "I don't know, Patrick," said Liesl as she shook her head. "What if my family is unhappy forever because we get married?"

Patrick sighed. "I find in unrealistic that your family could be unhappy _forever_ just because of our marriage, Liesl. They'll move on eventually. It's part of life."

Patrick's statement sounded reasonable, but it also felt remarkably like Father's solution of ignoring the problem. "I don't know. I don't think disregarding my family's problems is the best idea. And you know how I've always needed to keep the peace in my family."

"Yes." Patrick nodded, and Liesl knew he was remembering their many letters that had discussed that topic. "But sometimes you must let them go, too, Liesl. We're going to be married. Your priorities should be changing."

Suddenly Liesl felt defensive. "But I still love my family. You can't expect me not to."

"Of course, but when you need to choose, you are supposed to choose your spouse, Liesl," Patrick said firmly, in a way that left no room for argument.

Liesl ignored the tone. She stood up, gaining a height over Patrick. "Excuse me? Are you trying to make me choose?"

Patrick immediately stood up as well. " _I'm_ not trying to make you choose. But you seem to be implying you will have to choose soon, anyway. And I expect you to make the right choice."

The angrier Liesl became the less attractive Patrick was. "Right choice? At the moment, I think that's anyone but you!"

Patrick's eyes flashed dangerously. "I see. I suppose you've made your choice then. Goodbye." He turned and marched off the porch to his car.

"Wait." Liesl hurried after him. "I suppose you'll want this back." Before she could think, she pulled off her topaz engagement ring and placed it in Patrick's palm.

His shiny black car disappeared into the distance, and Liesl knew she should feel better. She'd just solved her family's problems. So why couldn't she stop the tears from running down her face?

"What was that about?" Father asked, coming out to stand on the porch with her. "Did he hurt you?" He pulled Liesl into his arms and wiped the tears that Liesl hadn't been able to remove herself.

"We broke our engagement, Father." Liesl said, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "Everything should be fine now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Liesl tried to believe that things were improving with her family in the week since she broke her engagement to Patrick. She focused even more attention on Rosemary, who had just begun kindergarten. "Look at the picture I drew in school, Liesl," her sister would say each afternoon when she came home. There were drawings of apples, trees, and rainbows. She often gave Rosemary her evening bath, and it was nice to watch the little girl splash around. She also tried to help more with baby Johannes. Changing him, feeding him, or playing with her youngest brother certainly lifted Liesl's spirts.

Still, Liesl's left hand felt naked without her engagement ring. She would often catch herself staring at her empty hand without thinking. Staring at the recent sketch Patrick had given her, she would imagine him working there. How many cars was he working on right now? Would the shop and the cars ever be as clean as he wanted them to be? Did he have anyone to discuss any worries he had anymore? Did Patrick think about her at all or had he pushed her out of his mind?

Many times, tears would fill her eyes, despite her efforts to keep focused on her family. Sometimes Father would hold her close, like he did when she was a child. But often Mother would hug her close as she cried or ask Liesl to explain why the sketch she was looking at was so important. It was nice, being close to Mother again. She was becoming the woman Liesl remembered, and her love began to fill Liesl's broken heart.

On Sunday, Liesl stopped to talk to Father Pelletier after Mass. Her heart beat so loudly she could barely hear the large organ still playing the recessional. "I'm afraid I won't be married, after all," she told him, trying to hold her head high. Telling the priest of her canceled engagement made it feel real. Too real.

Father Pelletier nodded, his warm brown eyes looking at her kindly. "I'm sorry, Liesl. But these things happen occasionally. I'm certain when the Lord wishes it, you will find the right person for you."

 _But I want Patrick!_ Liesl wanted to say but said nothing. She wondered if the Lord didn't wish her to marry at all. After all, her families' problems began because she became engaged, not because of whom she became engaged to. Would Mother accept another engagement any easier than the last? Besides, while her relationship with Mother had vastly improved when Liesl broke her engagement, Mother and Father's hadn't. Mother and Johannes were still sleeping in the living room. Liesl wondered if all marriages inevitably became unhappy? If that was the case, she was better off not marrying at all.

Still, Liesl smiled at the way Mother held her hand after her conversation with Father Pelletier. It felt warm and comforting, exactly like Mother always had. Rosemary held Liesl's other hand, humming the chants that the choir had sung as she walked. Everything would be all right. Someday.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maria loved having so many of her children close to her, especially in church. Johannes balanced on her hip and she held him close with one hand. Her other hand clasped Liesl's, who was also holding Rosemary's hand. Friedrich and Louisa walked nearby, talking softly. Gretl bounced a couple feet ahead of them. It was nice to know they were all safe. She felt the Lord was finally smiling on their family again.

When their family arrived home, Maria was about to start Sunday dinner when she noticed Liesl staring at her empty left hand again. She sighed and pulled her oldest daughter into her arms again. Maria was glad that Liesl had decided not to leave their family after all, but she hated how heartbroken her daughter was as a result. "Telling Father Pelletier that your plans changed was hard, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Liesl said in a soft voice. Maria felt a teardrop land on her shoulder and hugged the girl closer for several moments. More tears fell as Liesl cried quietly.

Finally, Liesl dried her eyes and asked, "Would you like help with dinner, mother?"

"Of course." Maria loved that her Liesl was so determined to help her family despite her pain. And it was wonderful to be close to her oldest again.

Georg put the newspaper he'd been reading down as Maria let go of the girl and briefly put his own arms around Liesl. Maria dared to meet his eyes, but they were icy cold. They were united in trying to take care of their girl's pain, but there was still too much tension between them.

Despite the fact that Liesl's engagement had ended, Maria still couldn't help but feel betrayed by Georg for not understanding the importance of keeping their family together. Her husband didn't seem to be eager to repair their relationship either, as he remained distant and cold.

Shaking her head, Maria entered the kitchen and pulled out some dough for fresh rolls. "Would you prepare the rice, Liesl?" she asked the girl when she entered the kitchen as well.

"Of course, Mother," said Liesl, sounding as if she were trying to force herself to be cheerful again.

"Rosemary, don't do that!" Gretl's voice shouted in the background. Maria rushed off to find out what the problem was, desperately hoping that neither of them were hurt. At least she could rely on her oldest to begin dinner.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next night, Maria patted Johannes's head as he sucked on her breast. She was so happy her youngest was healthy and happy. Those dark memories of her baby struggling to breathe still haunted her on a regular basis.

Still, she wished there was a way Liesl could be happy again. A broken heart took time to heal, and Maria knew that. After all, it had taken Liesl a while to get over Rolfe as well, and Liesl had never been engaged to that boy. But Maria had never been good at waiting. She wanted Liesl to heal _soon_. But how?

Georg certainly wasn't any help answering that question, despite the fact that her husband was supposed to be a master stagiest. Last night, Maria had tried to ask him. After all, she could see his heart was breaking for Liesl as well. _Maria forced herself to look into his cold, hard eyes and ask, "What do you think we should do to help Liesl. There must be something more we can do…" She glanced at the girl's bedroom, wondering if Liesl would sleep well tonight._

" _You know exactly what we need to help Liesl, Maria," Georg thundered. Then he disappeared into their – no_ his _bedroom and slammed the door behind him._

 _Staring at the closed door for several minutes, Maria finally went downstairs. A part of her wanted go in and kiss him. Lay down next to him on the bed they'd always shared. They would discuss Liesl's problem together. One of them would come up with a solution, teasing the other they were always right._

 _But most of Maria knew there was too much distance, hurt and betrayal between them. It seemed every time either of them tried to talk to the other at all, it simply created another argument. And not the good kind. These days, arguments seemed to add to their tension._

And tonight, Maria was no closer to her husband than she was before. "You know exactly what we need to help Liesl," he had said. No, she certainly didn't. How could he say such a thing? Did he really think Maria was purposely keeping their oldest daughter unhappy? Maria had thought taking care of Liesl was beginning to bond them again, but perhaps they really didn't know each other anymore. Perhaps they were destined to be "married in name only."

The thought made Maria sick, but she forced herself to think of Liesl instead. If she couldn't fix her problems with Georg, there had to be something she could do to help her unhappy daughter.

"What do you think, Johannes?" she whispered into the night as her son continued his meal. "Is there something I can do to help your sister? More than I already am?"

Johannes's blue eyes stared back at Maria, full of trust and innocence. If only helping Liesl were this easy… Her youngest son needed someone to feed him, burb him, change him, and clean up after him. Liesl didn't need anyone to do those things. On the contrary, she helped Maria with those tasks. But now… what did Liesl need?

Suddenly, one of the Bible verses that Maria had read a couple of weeks ago popped in her head. _Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests. *_ But instead of thinking how she wasn't being shown that kind of love, Maria wondered if she wasn't giving the right kind of love. Especially to Liesl, who'd always been so kind and loving to everyone in their family.

Was it Patrick…and her engagement plans that Liesl needed now? Maria's chest tightened at the very thought and she felt almost like choking. Should she seek Liesl's interests in this case instead of her own?

 _No!_ Maria's mind protested. _Anything but that, Lord. Don't take away my family._

Looking down, she noticed Johannes had fallen asleep. She picked him up gently, determined to keep him and all of her family safe. They would stay together.

* **1 Cor 13: 4 - 5**


	7. Steps Foward

Steps Forward

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

Liesl gathered all the laundry after the breakfast dishes were finished. She and Patrick had broken up about two weeks ago. Patrick's absence was still a horrible ache in her heart, and she hated how empty her left hand felt. But she tried her best to keep busy and focus on her family.

It was all she could do.

Plunging Gretl's dress in the soapy water, Liesl scrubbed and then rinsed. Just as she pulled a pair of Father's pants out of the basket, Mother came downstairs with Johannes.

She immediately reached for her youngest brother, loving the feel of him in her arms and the innocent, happy smile on his face. Things appeared a little better with him in her arms. "Hello, Johannes," Liesl smiled as he played with her blouse.

"Sorry, Liesl, but I have another one for you," she said, depositing a soiled diaper onto the top of the basket.

She placed Johannes on his tummy, and Liesl could hear her brother babble happily as she pushed Father's pants into the soapy water. Liesl smiled softly. Despite her heartache, she loved listening to her youngest brother make those sounds.

"You know, I really appreciate you taking care of the laundry. You've always been a big help, Liesl," Mother told her. She put a comforting shoulder on her hand from behind.

"Of course, Mother," said Liesl. It was nice that her relationship with Mother had improved in the last week. Liesl knew that Mother was actually happy that she and Patrick had broken up, even though neither of them mentioned it. Still, Liesl appreciated the way Mother comforted her. Anytime she started crying, Mother was there. When she wished to talk about all the good times she and Patrick had had in the past or how much she missed his letters, Mother was there.

Liesl finished washing Father's pants and began washing the soiled diaper.

"There's something I'd like to read to you," Mother said a few moments later, in a determined voice. "Will you be able to hear it while you do the laundry?"

She shrugged. "Yes. You are rather loud, Mother."

Unsurprisingly, Mother began reading the Bible. It wasn't a story Liesl very familiar with, so she tried to pay special attention. It discussed an older man named Tobit who had become blind and given up on life, while his son did his best to care for him. Meanwhile, a woman named Sarah had also given up on life because she had lost so many husbands. Tobit's son, Tobiah and Sarah found each other and were able to wed, expelling what had killed Sarah's husbands in the past. Happily, they returned to Tobit and healed his blindness. *

"What is the purpose of reading me that?" Liesl snapped when Mother finally finished. "Their story ended happily and mine hasn't." She scrubbed Rosemary's dress so violently it almost ripped. "Is it supposed to be another lesson on 'waiting until the sun comes out'? I've already done that, Mother. And somehow, I get the feeling that no matter how long I wait, you'll never let me leave." She rinsed Rosemary's dress and grabbed another soiled diaper.

"No. Liesl, that wasn't what I meant," Maria said in the same determined voice. "Look, this isn't easy for me to say. And I still haven't accepted everything it means. But listen to this passage again, when Tobiah and Sarah return to Tobit. Tobit says, _'Welcome my daughter! Blessed be your God for bringing you to us, daughter! Blessed are your father and your mother. Blessed is my son, Tobiah, and blessed are you, daughter. Welcome to your home with blessings and joy. Come in, daughter.' **_ See, Tobit welcomed his daughter – in – law as his own daughter. I think… that's what I should have done when you told us about your engagement to Patrick," Mother's voice sounded softer now, but Liesl was certain that was what she had said.

Turning around, she faced Mother directly. The woman struggled to meet Liesl's eyes. "I appreciate the apology, but it doesn't really help now. Patrick and I still have broken up. And that's probably for the best. I don't have much faith in marriage anymore."

Liesl put one of her dresses in the soapy water, while Johannes still babbled away. _It's nice that someone is happy,_ she reminded herself.

Maria sighed. "I seem to be causing you more problems than I realized, Liesl. I'm so sorry you've lost faith in marriage. But you know the Book of Tobit is also about extra chances. Tobiah was Sarah's additional chance at love and marriage. But it can also be about new chances _within_ a marriage. Or a relationship, in your case. Write to Patrick, Liesl. Tell him you would like to see him again. Tell him I'm sorry as well."

Liesl rinsed off her dress and turned to face Mother again. Two images flashed through her mind. One was Patrick returning and telling her he loved her again. The other was Patrick telling her he wanted nothing to do with her since she'd ended their engagement. Or worse, what if he completely ignored her letter, like she didn't matter at all? "I don't know, Mother. I don't know if things could really work out between us anymore. Not after everything that has happened."

Mother shook her head. "Liesl, you can't run from your problems. You have to face them. Just like I have to face mine. I'll take the laundry outside to dry. Perhaps I can talk to your father at the same time. You write your letter."

OOOOOOOOOOO

 _Dear Patrick,_

 _It seems my mother has changed her mind and has decided to approve of our engagement! I'm so happy that I can have you without alienating her so much._

Liesl crumpled up that letter and threw it away. That wasn't the right way to start this; it said nothing of why Patrick was so angry when he left.

Pulling out a clean sheet of paper, she began again.

 _Dear Patrick,_

 _I'm sorry about what happened the last time you were here. I know I made you think I didn't love you enough to put you first in my life._

 _But I do love you, so much. I've missed you terribly since we broke up. Even though it's only been a week and a half, it feels like forever since we've seen each other. I miss your letters appearing in the mail, telling me what happened to you every day, and confiding in me about your problems. And my finger feels empty without your ring._

 _As you know, being the oldest of my family is difficult for me. I feel the need to always keep the peace in my family, and that was impossible to do when our engagement was causing so much tension._

Suddenly Liesl could hear her parents screaming at each other. Again. From all the way outside in the yard. She put her pen down and sighed. Frequent arguments were normal for her parents and had been since the before their relationship began. But for the last month, their arguments had become particularly nasty. And Liesl was certain this one would be just as nasty.

Tears filled her eyes again. Was making up with Patrick worth it if they ended up like Mother and Father in a few years?

"Ga – Ba!" Johannes babbled from the floor, grinning at her.

Liesl smiled back at her brother. On the other hand, if she and Patrick married, they could also have a baby of their own. She pictured a little boy or girl who would call her "Mama." Perhaps he or she would have Patrick's bright red hair? Her heart skipped a beat at that thought.

Mother was right. Liesl needed to have courage and face her problems. She picked up her pen and continued her letter.

 _But tension or no tension, I think I made a mistake breaking up with you. I want to choose you this time, Patrick. I want to create a home and a family with you, like we talked about previously._

 _Furthermore, Mother said she made a mistake as well. She says she should have welcomed you as a new son when we announced our engagement. She's sorry, Patrick._

 _I hope you'll consider seeing me again. Perhaps returning a certain topaz ring that I desperately miss?_

 _Love,_

 _Liesl_

XXXXXXXXXX

Carrying the laundry outside, Maria wondered how she should get Georg's attention. Should she call for him? Or wait until he came he came closer to the clothes line? He and Louisa were spraying pesticides today, so they would be busy.

Before she could stop herself, Maria suddenly called out, "Georg! I have news!" Her heart pounded. What would he say? Would he even respond?

Georg walked over to her with a nasty scowl on his face. _Of course, he would respond_ , Maria thought to herself. They were past ignoring each other now. That was something.

"What?" he demanded.

"I spoke to Liesl," said Maria, taking a deep breath. "I told her to write to Patrick… and that I should have welcomed him as another son, when they announced their engagement, rather than not supporting them."

Georg nodded. "Good. I knew you'd act like yourself again eventually."

His comment felt like another slap on the face. "That's it? You don't have anything else to say? Do you have any idea how hard that was for me?" She put her hands on her hips, their normal place when she was arguing.

"Well, you seem to think that Liesl's engagement was easy for me, for some reason." He balled his hands into fists and screamed. "Let me tell, you it was anything but easy. In fact, agreeing to let Patrick propose and supporting her engagement was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I don't _want_ to lose Liesl, and I don't want her to leave our home. But I did it, because I knew it was the right –"

"Are you going to keep rubbing that in my face, Georg?" Fire burned inside her, and she felt ready to explode. She screamed back. "I was wrong. I know that now. I should never have been so hostile to Liesl for her engagement. But you of all people, should know how much losing the children scared me. Still scares me. Johannes – "

"Scared? Is that your excuse?" Georg's eyes darkened, looking menacing. His cheekbones became harder than stone. "You let your fear almost destroy our family?"

Maria couldn't believe the way he was belittling her fears. Especially considering his past. "Please. You should understand. You almost did the same thing when we first met." Her mind flashed to the Captain who turned his house into a ship and his children in to sailors because he was too scared to handle his wife's death.

Georg's fist punched the air. "That was a long time ago, Maria. I'm not that man anymore."

Maria sighed, trying to find the man she loved in there somewhere. "No. I suppose you're not. If you'll excuse me, I have a lot of laundry to do." Maria looked up at the bright sunshine as Georg disappeared into the maple trees. "I wish I could be as happy as you are," she told the sun.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Liesl's eyes shone with happiness as she spoke of the letter she had written to Patrick over dinner.

Maria shoved her beans in her mouth, so she wouldn't blurt out, "Liesl, please stay home." She was still terrified of what would happen when her oldest daughter moved out of their home. Over and over again, Maria reminded herself of St. Paul's lessons on love being unselfish and Tobit's lessons about excepting in – laws as family.

"I'm so happy for you, Liesl," Louisa told her older sister, deliberately not looking at Maria, as she had done in the last few weeks. "I know how important this marriage is to you."

Maria shoved another spoonful of beans in her mouth before her mouth could say, "Liesl, don't do this," on its own

"Do you really think he'll take me back?" Liesl asked uncertainly.

"He better do so," Georg replied in an almost threatening manner. "But Liesl, remember Patrick loves you. All he wants to hear is that you still love him. As soon as he does, he'll be racing back."

Liesl beamed at her father, full of happiness like the morning sunshine.

But Maria paused and looked closely at her husband. For the first time since their argument over Liesl's engagement, she noticed his vacant eyes while he spoke of Patrick. Those eyes were a sure sign he was hiding emotional pain.

Maria's mouth dropped open in shock. Georg had been right this afternoon. Losing their daughter was hard for him. Terribly hard. But he chose to rise above what was easy and do the right thing in supporting their daughter. Like he always did. It seemed the Georg she loved was still in there, after all.

Suddenly everything in the room seemed brighter.

"Here, Johannes, eat some vegetables," Maria sang, as smile spreading across her face. She scooped up a spoonful of mashed greens and put in her son's mouth.

"Da – ba!" he cried, spitting it right back out onto Maria. She didn't even mind.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Georg, wait," Maria said as he prepared to disappear into _his_ room. Her heart raced. So much depended on this conversation.

He stopped but didn't look at her.

Maria felt her heart break again. Had they gone back to that? Avoiding looking at each other whenever possible? Perhaps she should just bring Johannes back into the living room, as she had every night for over a month. _No, Maria. Have confidence._

"I see now that losing Liesl does hurt you. A lot. But you supported her anyway. Because… that's who you are. Someone who does the right thing even when it's difficult." She petted Johannes's soft head, taking comfort in her baby.

Georg finally turned around and looked at her in the eye. "Thank you," he said simply, like he'd never truly meant the word until now.

"And… I… love you for it," Maria added, her heart still pounding. "Like I always have."

Georg's face melted into that soft tender look that he rarely used. Maria valued it all the more because of that. "And I love you, Maria. Even though I sometimes I worried I'd never say that or hear it again." Maria flashed back to his advice to Liesl at the dinner table tonight. _All Patrick wants to hear is that you still love him_. Was that all Georg had wanted to hear from Maria, as well? She felt like kicking herself.

"I felt hurt and betrayed by your reaction to Liesl's engagement," Georg sighed. "I didn't understand your reaction, so it was easier for me act distant and push you away. And it never occurred to me that you might be so scared of losing Liesl that you didn't know how to handle it. But I never stopped loving you," he said softly.

Maria felt her heart soak up his words, not realizing how much she needed to hear them until now. "I felt hurt and betrayed by your reaction to Liesl's engagement, too. But I was so focused on my own pain, I didn't notice yours. Even when you try to hide it, I can usually notice when you're in pain, Georg. I should have looked harder."

She shifted Johannes from her right hip to her left, so she could caress Georg's face, feeling all the worry lines he kept hidden from everyone else. "I'm glad we had that argument this afternoon. We cleared up so much."

Georg nodded. "That's often the case with us," he said in a teasing voice. "I suppose it makes sense, when your relationship practically begins with an argument." His eyes twinkled, and Maria knew they were both thinking of the day he returned from Vienna all those years ago.

Maria smiled, still stroking his face with her hand. "Yes. I see now you never became another person at all. I shouldn't have said that."

"And I shouldn't have said that to you, either," said Georg.

Maria felt as if her heart had wings. All the nasty things between them were melting away. Did this mean they would become the married couple they'd always have been? Of course, it did, she told herself firmly. "Would Johannes and I be able to sleep in the bedroom tonight?" She pointed to the room Georg had almost disappeared into ten minutes earlier.

Georg picked up their baby and bounced him a little. "Would you like to spend the night with me, or am I too much of an old grump?"

"Ba – va!" Johannes babbled in delight.

"He thinks it's a wonderful idea. Besides," Georg's smile turned mischievous. "That room is too quiet all by myself."

* **Tob, St. Joseph edition**

** 11: 17.


	8. Plans and Annversaries

Plans and Anniversaries

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

The sun was finally coming out, after weeks of internal darkness. Happy noises could be heard throughout the von Trapp household. Maria sang soft German lullabies to Johannes in the master bedroom again, and she loved the way Georg thanked her. Once, he even joined in the song. Maria had forgotten how much she loved his voice. Liesl sounded brighter and brighter, especially after receiving a letter from Patrick, promising to "speak to her" this coming Sunday. Rosemary apparently loved kindergarten as she would eagerly tell everyone in her family how much she enjoyed making letters and numbers. And Johannes's happy babble was a delight to them all, particualarly considering such noises meant he was still in good health.

All of her family was in good health, and Maria thanked the Lord for it. Especially as her and Georg's anniversary was approaching the day after tomorrow. With all the distance and bitterness between them recently, somehow, Maria had almost forgotten about it.

But fortunately, her Georg remembered. "I'm taking you to Montpelier for dinner on Saturday," he announced after they finished the lullaby.

"Really?" Maria asked, not quite believing it. A week ago, she wouldn't have dreamed of sharing a meal alone with her husband. She pressed herself closer to his side as she watched Johannes's quiet breathing. Everything was truly the way it should be again.

"Of course," said Georg, even more firmly than before. "It's our anniversary, and I'm still glad we're married."

Maria's heart filled her entire chest. "I am too," she said, lifting her head to kiss him.

"I hope I'll get a reward for buying you such a nice dinner," Georg teased as they climbed into bed. "More than a kiss, that is."

"I think something can be arranged," Maria agreed. How long had it been since they'd been truly intimate? Certainly nothing had happened in the last month and a half, but even before, Maria had been so paranoid about what had happened to Johannes. Every time he'd made the slightest noise at night, she felt the need to spring out of bed to check on him. And with her being so tired before that… It had definitely been a long time.

But Johannes was doing well now, Maria thought as she listened to his steady breathing again. She and Georg deserved a night to themselves. She wondered if one of her old nightgowns still fit after her pregnancy. Her husband had certainly enjoyed them in the past…

OOOOOOOOOO

The next afternoon Maria heard it. That horrible, heartbreaking noise that meant her baby was sick. Sniffles.

"Oh, Johannes, you have a cold, don't you?" said Maria as she rocked him back and forth in her arms.

Instead of his happy babble, Maria heard whimpering and congestion. She shook her head. She knew it was cold season; it seemed every year one of her children became ill at this time of year. Many times, more than one of them became sick at the same time. But Johannes was her baby. Why did he have to catch cold?

Johannes sniffed again, as he struggled to breathe, and Maria couldn't help but think of a few months ago. Her baby had turned blue as he struggled to breathe. Could that happen again? _No, God, no. Please don't take my baby away from me_.

She blew his tiny nose with her sleeve, desperate for him to breathe easily again.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm sorry, Georg. But we won't be able to go to Montpelier for our anniversary, this year. Poor Johannes has a cold," Maria told him that night. She wiped his tiny nose again, wondering if she was pulling anything out. He still sounded so congested…

Putting down the newspaper, Georg sighed. "I see. Well, as long as we have a little time for ourselves, we will still be able to celebrate our anniversary." Then he picked up the newspaper again.

"You must be kidding me," said Maria. "Our baby son is sick. What if…" Maria's voice trailed off in horror, picturing his tiny face turning blue again. "I need to do everything I can to help him." She rubbed her hand up and down Johannes's back.

Georg slammed the newspaper down and shot fire with his eyes. "Maria, it is _just_ a cold. We haven't been… together in forever, and it certainly hasn't helped with our rough period. It's reasonable to expect something on our wedding anniversary, for goodness sakes. I'm not saying you have to yodel. * But some sort of attention from you, as my wife, would be nice."

"Another time, Georg," Maria said firmly, her voice rising a little. "When Johannes isn't ill."

"Another time. Another time, another time! That's all I've heard from you for months about this," Georg thundered. "Goodnight, Maria. Perhaps someday, you'll consider me a husband again." With that, he climbed the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

Johannes whimpered again.

"I know," Maria rocked him, her heart still breaking at the sound. "Papa shouts a lot." She sighed. "I suppose I do, too." She had hoped that it would be a little while before their next argument. After all, they'd just made up from their "rough period" a couple of days ago.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Staring at Georg the next evening, Maria waited for him to apologize for his behavior the night before. Didn't he understand how sick their son was? The poor baby sneezed and then cried again as they finished dinner.

"Oh, Johannes." Maria picked him up and rocked him again.

Georg's face, however, remained stone cold.

"Poor boy," Liesl agreed, looking at her brother. Maria smiled. It was nice her oldest daughter, at least, understood how sick the baby was. How would she survive without Liesl's help when she moved out in November? "I'm sorry you have a cold, little fella," she coed, stroking his tiny head. "Do you still want Louisa and I to take care of him tomorrow night?"

"No, Liesl," said Maria, wondering why she would even ask such a thing. "I can't leave him if he has a cold."

Liesl looked at her strangely and shook her head but said nothing. Louisa stared at Maria with the same hard expression she'd worn for weeks. Maria didn't understand their reaction at all.

OOOOOOOOOOO

On Sunday morning, Maria climbed out of bed, careful not to touch Georg in any way. She and Johannes hadn't moved out of the bedroom since their most recent argument, but there was an unspoken rule between the two of them that there was to be no contact.

Some anniversary.

Maria had truly believed their problems were over earlier this week, but perhaps she had been naïve. Georg apparently had no idea how scary the idea losing her children really was to her. Every time Johannes sniffed and snorted, Maria remembered the terrible day where they almost lost him.

She picked up his tiny body, feeling his warmth, knowing he was alive. He sneezed again. "It's all right, Johannes," she told him softly, as she situated him on her breast.

Then Maria sighed. She had been to Confession yesterday afternoon, to repent from her behavior toward Georg and Liesl. _Reach out to your husband with love_ , was one of the the penances she had been given. She still hadn't done so. Obedience wasn't Maria's strong point, especially when she still believed Georg was the one who needed to show her more love. Still…

"I love you, Georg," she whispered, noticing his eyes were still shut. She found it was easier to say without him looking at her.

Georg's eyes opened, and he smiled from a distance. "It appears Johannes is doing well this morning."

"For now," said Maria turning her back from him.

"I hope he recovers soon," Georg's voice continued. "I know only too well how scary illnesses can be. Colds are supposed to be harmless, but any cold can turn into bronchitis or strep throat. And strep throat can become – "

" – Scarlet fever," Maria said at the same time as he did, as they remembered the disease that he feared the most. The one that had killed Agathe. Blindly, she reached to hold his hand, and he squeezed it in return.

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day, Maria," he continued talking to her back. "I should never have trivialized the fact that our youngest boy is ill. I hate it when my family is ill; you know that."

"Yes," Maria agreed. "And it's even worse because it's Johannes. I keep thinking of him when I found him all those month ago, turning blue from struggling to breathe. What if… it happens again because of his cold?" Tears filled her eyes as she forced the thought out.

Georg sighed and finally walked around the bed to face her. "It could be just a cold, too. We need to believe it's just a cold." His warm, strong hands wiped the tears from her eyes, and Maria smiled at his touch.

"I'll try," said Maria, trying not to let more tears fill her eyes. "I'm sorry we missed our anniversary."

Georg nodded. "We need to make more time for us, Maria. Especially considering…"

"…What happened between us last month," Maria finished. "I understand. I thought our problems were over now. But I suppose it's not that simple, is it?

"No," said Georg. "But things are still better than they were. And we _will_ fix everything." He looked at her and Johannes, determination in his eyes. Like he could force everything to mend itself by sheer force of will.

Maria smiled. That was the Georg she loved. "I thought nothing could be more difficult than leaving Austria in the middle of the night with the Nazis running after us. And then sailing across the Atlantic from England and all those complications. ** But somehow, this seems more difficult."

Georg nodded. "That's because we were enduring those things together. We've been trying to handle everything separately lately, Maria."

Maria nodded. "You are right."

Georg flashed the same smug expression he always did when Maria admitted he was right, but it quickly faded as Johannes snorted and sniffed. He and Maria looked at each other and then at the baby. She immediately pulled him the breast, trying to let him breathe. He had to breathe…

"See, Maria," Georg smiled as their son managed a small breath. "He's too stubborn to die. He has stubborn parents."

"I suppose you're right," Maria nodded as Johannes began sucking on her breasts again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOO

Liesl's heart pounded as Patrick's black car appeared in her driveway once again on Sunday afternoon. A huge smile spread across her face as she saw his bright red hair again. "Hello, Patrick," she greeted him eagerly as he finally met her eyes.

"Hello, Liesl," said Patrick, not smiling and sounding cold. Liesl's heart dropped in response. This was going to be more difficult than she had thought. _All Patrick wants to hear is that you still love him,"_ Father had told her a few days ago. Perhaps that wasn't enough? Perhaps Patrick didn't love her anymore after all?

No, Liesl told herself firmly. She remembered Mother's advice from a few days ago. _You can't run from your problems. You have to face them._ If he really didn't love her, he wouldn't have responded to her letter. He wouldn't have come today. She sat down on the porch. "Will you sit down so we can talk?"

"Yes," he replied, brushing all the stray dirt out of the way so he could sit down. Liesl smiled again. That was her Patrick. Still, her heart dropped again as she saw how far away he was sitting from her.

"As I said in my letter, I'm sorry about what I said last time we spoke," Liesl said, plunging into the problem head – first. "I should never have implied you weren't first in my life. And I certainly shouldn't have given back your ring."

A part of Liesl fantasized about Patrick pulling her engagement ring out of his pocket and immediately placing it back on her finger. But of course, that didn't happen. Patrick simply nodded. His face was difficult to read.

"Patrick, is there hope for us now?" Liesl asked, desperate to know what he was thinking.

Patrick sighed. "I don't know. I _did_ miss you these last two weeks, Liesl. Our regular letters have been a joy in my life and last Sunday felt empty because I didn't spend it with you. But I don't know if I can get over the way you pushed me away before. It hurt, Liesl. It hurt a lot." He looked away, like he couldn't stand to see her anymore.

It felt like he'd just slapped her.

Liesl stood up and sighed. "You know, I have just as much right to be hurt and angry as you do. You _know_ how important taking care of my family has always been to me. And they were falling apart, Patrick. Of course, I was upset about it and trying to find a way to help them. But you didn't seem to understand that last time we spoke at all. But I've chosen to forgive you for that. Because I still love you, Patrick."

He stood up as well. At least he was willing to look at her this time. "And what about the _next_ time your family has a problem? Are you going to choose them over me again? And again?"

Liesl sighed. "No. I won't do that anymore. I've learned my lesson, I promise. You know I thought my parents had finally fixed their argument a few days ago. But then the other day, Mother didn't even want to celebrate their anniversary. I'm worried about them, Patrick, and you can't expect me not to do so. But I understand now that it's between them. I want to fix what is between us, now." She looked deep into his bright green eyes. "Do you believe me? Please say you believe me," she pleaded.

"I'll have to think about it," Patrick finally replied. "Maybe forgiveness is easy for you. But it's isn't so for me."

 _Patrick struggles with forgiveness. Like Louisa does sometimes?_ Liesl wondered. It had taken Louisa longer to truly forgive their Father for his behavior when they were children than it had the rest of them. But her sister always forgave eventually. Hopefully he would do the same. "Will you at least stay for Sunday dinner? The rationing is still in effect, so it's only beans, but we'd love to have you. Mother told me to invite you."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm happy that you're sharing Sunday dinner with us again," Mother said to Patrick as they all sat down. "And I hope you'll be a part of our family soon as well." Liesl smiled at Mother. She really was trying to accept him as part of their family.

Patrick, however, didn't answer. He didn't even smile.

"More beans?" Rosemary wrinkled her nose. "Why do we always have beans?"

Mother sighed. "You know we've already talked about the rationing, Rosemary. Now let's bow our heads and give thanks to God." Rosemary pouted for a moment, but then bowed her head with everyone else as Mother said the blessing.

"I do wish they would stop rationing," said Father as he took a bite. "The war has officially been over for weeks now."

"I'm certain they will stop eventually," Mother said in her cheerful way.

"Huuumpth," replied Father to that. Apparently, things were still tense between the two of them. Normally, they would smile at each other after such an exchange. Would her parents ever be comfortable with each other again? Liesl wondered. _It's not your problem,_ she reminded herself, taking a bite herself.

Besides, at least Mother and Father were meeting each other's eyes again.

"Since the war is over, why doesn't Kurt come home?" Gretl asked as she swallowed some milk. "He should be back."

Friedrich sighed. "Just because the war is over doesn't mean Kurt's work is done in the Pacific, Gretl. Remember how I had to stay in Europe for a while after Germany surrendered? And," Friedrich turned to look at the ex – army lieutenant, who was chewing slowly. "Patrick did, too."

Liesl smiled at her brother, thanking him for including her Patrick. She hoped it meant Friedrich thought of him as part of the family. She hoped Patrick wished to be part of their family again.

"I hope they stop rationing soon, too," said Patrick, returning to the previous conversation after carefully wiping his mouth. "It would be easier to visit here if I didn't have to worry about gas ration cards."

Liesl's heart soared with hope at that comment. He _wanted_ to visit again. She dared to smile at Patrick, at this time, he responded with a small smile of his own.

Johannes whimpered and sneezed from his high chair again. Mother immediately picked him up. "Are you all right, little man?" she asked cuddling him. "Friedrich, do you think you could look at him?"

Friedrich sighed as he swallowed some milk. "I believe it's just a cold, Mother. But I will look at him after dinner if it would make you feel better. It's cold season, you know. A lot of people come into the office with colds. There isn't much we can do."

"But what about bronchitis? Some colds can become bronchitis, right Friedrich? Or strep throat?" said Mother, looking at Johannes with a terrified expression.

Father looked rather concerned about that as well. He and Mother shared a look.

Friedrich sighed. "Sometimes, but not usually." He took another bite of dinner. "This tastes great, Mother," he said, obviously hoping to change the subject.

"Definitely," Liesl agreed, taking a bite herself.

Rosemary wrinkled her nose again and pushed her beans around on her plate. "Do you know how big you'll be if you eat your dinner?" Liesl asked her sister, pushing a pile in front of her. "Someday you'll be as big as I am. Or even as big as Mother is. But you have to eat first."

Rosemary took a bite of one bean.

Liesl sighed, but then felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around and found Patrick staring at her, with his green eyes sparkling and a tender smile on his face. She smiled back at him. "So, are you working on any new cars?" she asked, hoping to make him feel more at home by asking about what he did.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Friedrich gave Johannes a brief check – up after dinner was finished. He assured Mother and Father that it was just a cold and that he would recover soon.

"Well Johannes, your brother says you'll be fine and it's just a cold," said Mother as she picked up the baby again.

He wheezed, and Mother and Father looked at Johannes at the same time. "Are you certain, Friedrich?" Mother asked. "That sounds like he – "

"- Could be getting worse," Father finished.

"I know it's troublesome, but truly, it' is just a cold, and he'll be fine in another week," Friedrich said firmly.

Liesl sighed in relief. She hadn't realized how concerned she'd been about her youngest brother herself. Meanwhile, she felt Patrick's hand slide into hers, and she felt her heart grow again. Perhaps their relationship wasn't lost after all?

Suddenly, Patrick turned to face her, smiling softly with his eyes tender. "Liesl, two weeks ago I was certain our relationship was over. But I see you today, and all I can think of is how much I still love you." Liesl's heart beat a mile a minute as he knelt in front of her with the topaz ring in his hand. "Will you marry me, again?" It seemed Patrick was able to forgive a little easier than he had thought.

"Yes," Liesl said eagerly as he slipped her ring back on her finger where it belonged.

Father and Friedrich nodded in approval.

"Congratulations," Mother said softly.

Although her smile was tight, Liesl loved that she was finally being supportive. "Thank you, Mother," she said sincerely, beaming.

Even Louisa, who had stared at Mother with frowns and scowls for over a month, smiled at Mother's support of the new engagement. Liesl felt her heart soar even more. Could the tension in her family be finally disappearing?

She threw her arms around Patrick, feeling overwhelmed by all the love in her heart. "Do you think we can still be married in November?" she asked, remembering their original plans.

Patrick smiled at her. "If we hurry, I think we can. After all, we have done some of the planning a couple of weeks ago. Do you know who should be your maid of honor? I had already asked my sister's son to be my best man."

Liesl sighed. Brigitta might be a better choice, but with her away at school… Besides Liesl wanted to show Louisa how much she appreciated her taking Liesl's side in this mess. "Louisa, will you be my maid of honor? I know you still don't like dressing up but… I really think you should be the one."

Louisa nodded brightly. "I think I can do it for one day."

"And we still meet with Father Pelletier together," said Liesl, trying to remember everything they needed to do. "I wonder if he would be available today? He is usually free on Sunday afternoons, I think. Do you think we could drive by and see, Patrick?"

"Of course," he said, his green eyes shining.

"Liesl, are you sure you want to do that now? I think you should wait another week or two to speak to the priest," Mother frowned, shaking her head.

"- Mother, you promised!" Liesl protested, reminding her that she would support her engagement this time.

"- Maria!" Father snapped at the same time.

Mother sighed and nodded while Patrick looked at Liesl like she'd just given him everything. "Thank you," he whispered as they left the room.

"I'll support you this time, Patrick," Liesl said as she climbed into his shiny black car. "Always. I promise."

"And I will support you and your family, Liesl," Patrick replied, pulling the car onto the street.

"Perhaps it's better that we had a conflict like this before our marriage," Liesl commented as they made their way to the church. "We still love each other even though we've seen each other at our worst." ***

"I suppose you're right. It's good we can resolve a problem like this," he agreed. He parked the car and leaned over to kiss Liesl's cheek. She felt his love on his lips.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Father Pelletier was in the church office, just as Liesl hoped he would be. "Hello, Father," she greeted him as he looked up. "I'd like you to meet Patrick O'Conner. My fiancé."

Patrick stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hello, Father… Pelletier, right?"

The priest nodded and shook Patrick's hand. "Yes." Then he turned back to Liesl. "Fiancé? Is this the young man you were previously engaged to or…" his voice trailed off, looking at her uncertainly.

"No. This is the same man I planned on marrying previously. We've had a small break – up, but now we are ready to be married again." She felt Patrick squeeze her hand at that, and she squeezed back in response.

"I see." Father Pelletier looked from Liesl to Patrick several times. "Are you certain you're ready for marriage _now_? Or are you trying to fix something needs a little more time, or possibly cannot be fixed?"

"We are ready," Patrick said firmly. "I was very hurt by something Liesl said a few weeks ago, but I've come to realize that I'd be more hurt if I let her go. It seems I've learned something about forgiveness."

Father Pelletier smiled and nodded.

"I think we both learned more about each other and our relationship as a result of this than we would if we hadn't broken up, Father," Liesl said confidently. "That's why we know we're ready for marriage."

Father Pelletier broke into a grin. "St. Paul said, ' _I am content with weaknesses… for when I am weak I am strong.' ****_ I see the two of you have learned that lesson earlier than most." He shook both their hands. "Why don't you both have a seat," he pointed at the old brown sofa. "And we will discuss your wedding."

So, they did. They discussed which scriptures they would use and what music they should play. They eagerly said they had already chosen their maid of honor and best man. Patrick informed Father Pelletier that two of his cousins would be happy to be altar boys. They would be able to have the wedding on November 20.

 ***See chapter eleven of "Love Past and Present" and/or "Broody Captains and Yodeling Women" for information about how Maria's yodeling applies to their sex life.**

** **I think this might be my next Sound of Music multi – chapter story.**

*** **That's for you, Gothicbutterfly!**

**** **2 Cor 12 : 10**


	9. New Families and Vunerabilities

New Families

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Sound of Music.**

Maria watched Johannes _finally_ breathe easily as he fell asleep. Sighing in relief, she looked at her husband, and his face seemed to relax as well. Johannes's cold was gone.

"See, Maria? I told you he was too stubborn not to fight off his cold." She heard Georg's teasing voice as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Maria giggled, loving how close to him she felt again. Leaning on each other as they watched Johannes struggle and Liesl eagerly plan her marriage had bonded them again. She turned her head and pressed a warm kiss on his lips.

He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Maria forget everything except how wonderful he made her feel as she pressed herself against his strong, muscular body. "We should celebrate," Georg told her as he withdrew his lips. "Our son is doing well, and so are we."

Maria looked deep into his eyes and nodded. He was right. They tumbled onto the bed together, celebrated in a way they hadn't done in a long time.

OOOOOOOOOOO

But as happy as they were that night, sometimes it also felt like they were standing on separate mountains.

When Georg caught a cold, his emotions were far icier than his respiratory system. He refused to drink any of the tea she made him, he ignored the handkerchiefs she provided, and worst of all, he wouldn't look at her at all again.

Maria knew her husband was a proud man who didn't like being taken care of, but in the years since they'd been married, he usually accepted her tending. And it had always made her feel so loved that he did so. His behavior now made her feel hurt and rejected.

"Georg," she tried again. "I've made you a cup of tea with honey in it," she placed the cup next to the bed as he woke up one morning.

"I don't need that," he said, his voice raspy. Then he coughed and sneezed as he stood up.

"I'll run you a bath, then," Maria said, leaving the bedroom. "The steam should help you."

"Maria," Georg said. "This isn't helping. You are not helping. Leave me alone." He sneezed again and left the room.

"Da – ga," Johannes babbled from his crib.

"Papa is grumpy," she told the baby as she picked him up. "At least I have you to help me smile. Funny because two weeks ago he was complaining that I was giving you too much attention and him not enough. Now he won't accept any attention. I wonder how long it will take us for him to trust me with his vulnerabilities again. For us to be truly close again."

She had learned that their rough period would take time to recover from, but they'd been doing so well lately. Georg's cold was a reminder that things between them were still not as they should be. _Help us find the way back to each other, Lord,_ Maria prayed again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Georg recovered, he smiled at Maria and the rest of their family again. He continued to care for the maple trees with Louisa's help, and he assisted Liesl in making everyone new socks for the winter. * She heard Georg laughing this past Sunday with Friedrich about Dr. Miller misplacing his stethoscope again, and it warmed her heart. He even teased Maria about how many new recipes she kept finding for making beans.

So Maria knew things for their family would only keep improving, even if Liesl was still planning on leaving in another two months. A letter from Brigitta was a sign. Their family once again the close – knit group they'd always been.

"Oh, read it, Father!" Gretl said excitedly, reaching for the letter.

"Gretl – " Louisa protested with her hands on her hips.

"Girls," Georg and Maria said firmly at the same time. The girls both quieted and looked at the floor. But Maria met her husband's eyes, enjoying the fact that they were on the same wavelength again.

" _Dear Family,_

 _It's taken me a while to get settled here, especially as I'm always so busy. I am taking five classes and must devote much of my time to studying. Still, I find them very interesting, and my teachers are informative._

 _My roommate here is Katie, short for Katelyn. She's really funny and often makes me laugh. She's also much more social than I am and is constantly encouraging me to attend more parties, rallies, and other social gatherings. I constantly try to explain that I'm here to study, not to party. But I have attended a couple of social gatherings. I admit that it is nice to meet other people interested in education._

 _We talk about everything from our classes, to the food they serve in the cafeteria, to the war, and I find everyone here very informative. One of the things Katie brings up often is why the government is still rationing now that the war is over. She's heard some people are talking of going on strike in order to stop the rationing. I must admit, I think that's kind of extreme, but then the rationing is annoying, so I suppose it has some merit._

 _Next week the university is hosting a rally that Katie is particularly excited about, and I think I'm going to make time to attend. It's about the Equal Rights Amendment. There's even a rumor that Alice Paul herself, president of the National Women's Party, may be there! The goal of the amendment is to provide equal rights for women in all things, which is particularly valuable for someone like me, who plans on working when I graduate._

 _But enough about me. Liesl, are you still engaged? I hope so, as Patrick is a good man, and I know you love him. I look forward to coming home for both Thanksgiving and your wedding._

 _Love,_

 _Brigitta"_

Maria's heart had beat faster and faster as Georg had read the letter. Brigitta had a whole new life and home now, complete with a new family in this "Katie." She talked about non – traditional ideas like the Equal Rights Amendment and only mentioned their family at the end, almost as an afterthought. Brigitta was moving away from Maria to become someone new, just like Liesl was. She held Johannes tighter.

The rest of the family, however, saw no problem with Brigitta finding a new family or a new home. Instead, they started speaking about the rationing and the threat of strikes.

"I've heard of something about strikes to stop the rationing in school," said Gretl, like nothing else mattered. "I just hope they do something _soon_. I'm so tired of rationing. The war has been officially over for a month and we still can't buy anything. Except beans, of course."

"No more beans," Rosemary said with Georg's scowl on her face.

"I know the rationing is annoying, but a strike is irresponsible," Georg said, shaking his head, with a hint of a scowl on his face. "Men are just starting to return to jobs. They should not refuse to work now."

Maria couldn't believe what she'd heard. None of her family cared that Brigitta had found a new family, just like Liesl. All her children were leaving. Images and voices that she'd thought she'd long forgotten swarmed in front of her. " _You're just a worthless orphan," her uncle told her about a week after she arrived at his house. "You have no family," he laughed at her another time. "You'll always be alone," he told her over and over._

Her response was the same as it always had been when she heard those nasty words. She ran. As fast as she could, she ran to the mountains. Distantly, she heard Johannes fuss in her arms, but it didn't stop her, as her feet moved on their own accord.

OOOOOOOOOO

Georg had appeared soon afterwards, yelling at Maria for leaving without a coat at this time of year. "You should know better than that! And what about Johannes? He's only just recovered from a cold; he certainly doesn't need another one." His eyes shot fire and daggers at her.

"But Georg you don't understand –" Maria began, feeling her anger begin to boil inside her.

But Johannes's whimper interrupted her, and her anger disappeared as fast as it had arrived. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You're right, Georg. I should have never brought him here. I don't know what I was thinking." Would her impulsive behavior make her baby ill again? She shuddered at the thought.

"Here," Georg handed her a blanket to wrap him in and then put his coat on Maria's shoulders. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes," she sighed. At least her husband was still there to take care of them when Maria chose to act ridiculous.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Patrick has invited me to his house this Sunday," Liesl announced as she finished reading her latest letter, her eyes dancing with excitement.

Georg simply nodded, his expression blank. Maria reminded herself watching Liesl leave for another family was just as difficult for him as it was for her. Reaching out, her hand found his. They both held tightly.

"That sounds nice. What is his family like?" asked Louisa carefully.

Liesl shrugged. "I know his siblings are much older than he is. He's the only one still living with his parents, but they sound like nice people. His sister already married with a grown son."

"Will you have a child after you get married, Liesl?" Rosemary asked.

Of course, she will, Maria thought. Liesl will have a new family. Her uncle's voice ran through her head again. _You have no family. You'll always be alone._ But this time Georg's strong hand prevented her from running.

"Of course, although I don't know when he or she will arrive," Liesl replied, patting her sister's head affectionately.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you have a new bean recipe tonight, Mother?" Liesl asked as Maria finished changing Johannes about an hour later.

"Be – be – be – be!" Johannes babbled in agreement as Maria buttoned his pants. She reveled in his little noises, reminding her of his health and his babyhood. At least Johannes would stay with her for a while.

"Mother?" Liesl said again, reminding Maria she had asked a question.

"Yes. I think we are going to try Italian beans tonight," said Maria. "Their pasta is becoming popular."

"Would you like me to help make the pasta?" Liesl asked, already heading for the kitchen.

Pulling the ingredients out, Maria said, "I suppose. I should enjoy your help for now. Soon you have a new home and a new family."

Liesl sighed and stared at her. "Mother, I thought we've been through this already. Didn't you already say you would try to welcome Patrick into our family?" She sounded hurt again.

Maria stared at the dough she was mixing. "I did, and I will, Liesl. But you're still going to leave home."

"Yes," Liesl said. "Patrick tells me he's looking for a house for us, and he should find one soon. We'll have our own family there. I'm looking forward to it." Her eyes sparkled again, and Maria felt her heartbreak. "But Mother, Father, and everyone else will always be my family too," Liesl said carefully, looking straight at Maria. "I've realized it's possible to have different homes and still be one family."

Maria stared back at Liesl for several minutes, not sure what to say to that. Could it really be true? Of course it could. "When did you get to be so wise? It seems like just yesterday you were telling me why you played tricks on your governesses."

Liesl hugged Maria, and she felt love from her daughter fill her. A daughter she'd just realized she would never really lose. "I think some of it comes from listening to you, Mother." Releasing her, Liesl stared at the bowl of dough. "So how do we make this pasta?"

Maria grinned. "You're supposed to roll it into long strips, like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

Smiles never left Liesl's face for the next couple of days. Soft secret smiles when she thought of Patrick and their marriage plans. Huge grins as she watched Johannes try to move himself across the floor on his hands. Warm smiles as she helped Mother with dinner. Slow smiles that grew bigger and bigger as she listened to her parents tease each other affectionately again. Liesl was so relieved that her family was no longer tense. She particularly enjoyed watching her parents interact. Once their conflict had made Liesl wonder if marriage was worth it. Now watching them taught her there was no conflict that true love couldn't solve.

But sitting in Patrick's car on Sunday afternoon, Liesl struggled to smile. She was about to meet her future in – laws. She hoped these people would be her family as well. Part of her new family. Still, what if they didn't like her? "So, is your sister and her family going to be there, or just your parents?" Liesl asked, trying to keep the nervous tone out of her voice.

"Just my parents," Patrick said warmly with his eyes on the road. "And Liesl, there's no need to be nervous." She felt herself blush. Of course, he would notice. "My parents are reasonable people, and no one wanted to overwhelm you. You will meet everyone else at the wedding." He paused and sighed. "Well, almost everyone."

Liesl knew he was thinking about his older brother, Robert, who had died in World War I. Without thinking, she put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Eventually, Patrick pulled his car to an old, wooden apartment building. Opening the door for her, Patrick smiled at Liesl, reassuring her everything would be all right. _They'll like me. Patrick says their reasonable people,_ she told herself. Was she dressed right? She was wearing a simple blue blouse and a navy-blue skirt, as he had told her his mother's favorite color was blue.

Patrick offered her his hand, and Liesl clutched it as they approached the building.

"Hello, Mom and Dad," he called as he opened the door to the correct apartment. "This is my fiancée, Liesl Trapp." A man, probably in his late sixties or early seventies, stood up slowly and stared at her for several moments. His eyes looked worn – out, but his face was stern. Liesl struggled to remain in the man's gaze, reminding herself Father could be much scarier.

A woman came out of the kitchen, about the same age as her husband, and looked from Liesl to Patrick several times. "So, you are my son's fiancée, I hear?" she finally asked, sounding disappointed.

Liesl struggled not to cry. This was exactly of what she had been afraid. They didn't like her. Probably thought she was a horrible person because she'd once broken up with Patrick. She clutched her fiancé's arm tighter, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"You're also the woman who broke up with him a short while ago," his mother continued. "What makes you think he's enough for you now if he wasn't before?"

"No! It wasn't like that," Liesl said, swallowing her tears. "Patrick is more than enough for me." How could she possibly explain how complicated that break up was and how much she regretted it?

"Mom," Patrick said firmly, interrupting the argument. "We both made mistakes that caused that break up and we both agreed to forgive each other. End of discussion."

Liesl's heart soared and her tears dried up as he defended her to his mother.

"I suppose you are right, son. If you've chosen to forgive Liesl, we must do the same," his mother said finally. "Hello, my name is Joyce O'Conner but you can call me Mom," she held out her hand and Liesl shook it.

Patrick's father sighed. "Perhaps we are a little overprotective of our youngest son's happiness at times. After losing Robert," he sighed and glanced at back wall. There was a gold star. The type the military gave parents after their son died in battle. "You can call me Pop, if you like," he said, holding out his hand. Liesl shook it, and his bones creaked a little.

Pop O'Conner laughed. "Don't worry about that; I still have plenty of use, no matter what my bones say."

Liesl smiled. Maybe things would be all right between them after all.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Liesl swallowed another mouthful of beans. Mom O'Conner had been concerned at first that Liesl would expect something more impressive for dinner at first, but Liesl didn't mind. "My family is having beans tonight as well," she told the older woman.

The older woman had smiled warmly.

Everyone laughed at another of Pop O'Conner's jokes as they ate dinner. He was surprisingly humorous considering her Patrick was so serious. What was even more surprising was how well father and son interacted. This was the fifth time she'd heard Patrick laugh since the meal started.

"I don't know, Pop," said Patrick as he took another gulp of the ale his father provided. "I think you're just saying that."

"We all know you like to tell tales, Pat," agreed Mom O'Conner, her eyes dancing with mischief as she finished another spoonful of beans.

"You don't think there could have been a man walking down the street with three hands today?" Pat chuckled again. "Perhaps you're right."

Liesl smiled as her mouth filled with beans again. She loved how easy they all were with her here. After a rocky few minutes, they obviously acted exactly like they did at every dinner. Pop O'Conner told jokes and tales, and everyone else laughed at him, because that was the way he wanted it.

Was she really being accepted as one of the family? "Let me help you with the dishes," Liesl volunteered to Mom O'Conner, just as she would at home.

"That would be wonderful, dear," the older woman replied, while the men went into the next room. Liesl felt a circle of love and warmth surround her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Washing the dishes took longer than Liesl had expected, as Mom O'Conner took the time to ask Liesl about her own family. She eagerly told the older woman about all nine of her siblings, her first and current Mother, and her father, who could be sometimes difficult to read.

"You love them all, don't you," said Mom O'Conner.

"Yes," Liesl said, as scrubbed another dish.

From the other room, she heard Patrick's voice get louder and louder. "No, Pop; don't say that," she heard as she handed a glass to Mom O'Conner.

"Yep, I know Pop," he said as Liesl's hands got wet and soapy again. She wondered if people living in the other apartments could hear him.

But Mom O'Conner didn't seem to mind. "So, your father raises maple trees for syrup?" she asked instead, ignoring the way her son's voice carried.

"Yes, they grow very well in the mountain valley in Vermont, and the syrup is wonderfully sweet," Liesl replied, trying to ignore Patrick as well.

Finished with the dishes, they smiled and made their way into the small living room. There weren't many places to sit. In fact, both men had picked up the kitchen chairs, so to save the rocker for Mom O'Conner.

As Liesl glanced around, she noticed the small clock. She hadn't realized it had been almost two and half hours since they'd finished dinner. She wondered where she should sit. Patrick grinned at her. "Hi, did I ever tell you how that blouse shows off your breasts?" Then he belched.

"Patrick!" Liesl felt her face heat up, and she looked at the floor. It was kind of nice that he noticed, considering she'd worn this blouse thinking it showed off her assets. But why would he say it out loud, much less in front of his parents? He'd always been so careful about proper courtship rules. It was one of the reasons she trusted him.

"Come here, Liesl," Patrick reached for her, a bottle of ale in the other hand. He was drunk. How had she not noticed that?

Stepping quickly in the other direction, she told him firmly, "No, Patrick." She looked to his parents for help, but they just looked back at her helplessly. What was going on?

"Leeiseelll," he slurred a bit, reaching for her.

Her heart pounded. She needed to leave. As soon as possible. But how? She had no money for a bus, and she wasn't about to let Patrick drive her home.

"Come, Liesl," Pop O'Conner said offering his hand. "I can take you home."

He sounded sober enough, and she didn't see more than one bottle of ale next to him. She accepted his hand and they left the apartment.

OOOOOOOOOOO

All that could be heard was the sound of the car's motor for a long time. Without words, Liesl pointed the correct roads that would take her home. The air was thick with tension and awkwardness that neither of them seemed to be able to break.

"I'm sorry about that," Pop O'Conner told her, suddenly breaking the silence about half way back to Stow. "I've always said, 'there nothing that a little ale won't fix,' but I'm not sure that's true anymore. Ever since he returned from the war, Patrick's been drinking more and more ale when he's at home."

Liesl stayed silent. What did that mean? Was she engaged to an alcoholic? How come she'd never seen him have such a problem before? He'd never said anything that indicated he had a problem with alcohol. In fact, when Liesl met Patrick, he was always advising the other men not to drink too much, because it wasn't "appropriate behavior." What had changed?

More importantly, was this something she was ready to handle in her marriage? She desperately wanted to marry Patrick, but should she? Father Pelletier had said St. Paul wrote, _When I am weak I am strong,*_ but Liesl didn't know if she was strong enough to be married to an alcoholic, or if it was smart to try.

But could she really break Patrick's heart, and hers, again? She had been accepted as a member of his family. They told her to call them "Mom and Pop." How could she break that wonderful circle of love?

Perhaps Liesl was misinterpreting things, anyway. Maybe he'd only had too much to drink a couple of times. After all, Patrick had never acted like an alcoholic. Yes, she was overreacting.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Two days later, Liesl received a letter that explained the truth.

 _Dear Liesl,_

 _I am not certain what happened the night before last, but I know enough that I behaved inappropriately. I never thought I could do such a thing to any respectable young woman, much less the woman I love. I do hope you will accept my apology for that._

 _But more than my behavior towards you, I must apologize for something more complicated. For something I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I drank too much ale that night, which I know my father told you I have been doing a lot since I returned from Europe. Too much. When I first came home, as eager as I was to return to work and see you, I didn't know what else to do. Everything was different and the same. My parents looked several years older than they had when I left, and yet Pop told the same jokes and Mom still made dinner every night. The auto – shop looked the same, but there were all new people working there. Most of all, there were so many men that couldn't come home. Why did they all have to die, Liesl? I didn't know how to handle it, but I remembered what my father always said. "There's nothing a little ale won't fix," so I tried it. And again. And again. Pretty soon I knew I was drinking more than "a little ale." And my parents kept getting them for me. I suppose they were willing to do anything to help after they lost Robert._

 _I shouldn't blame them though. They didn't decide to drink; I did. I know I shouldn't. I'm ashamed of myself, Liesl. I never thought I'd be one to drink this much. You know how I always lectured the officers about too much alcohol at parties?_

 _I suppose this is one of the reasons why I haven't invited you to our house yet. I didn't want you to know about this. I knew you wouldn't love me anymore if you knew. But I couldn't put it off forever. I really thought I wouldn't drink like that this time, Liesl. I thought your face would remind me what was important. But as soon as I tasted the ale, it was all over. I can't believe I was angry at you a couple of weeks ago for "choosing your family over me." I did something worse. I chose liquor over you._

 _I don't want to become an alcoholic, Liesl. I want to be a husband you can depend on and a father that our children can be proud of. I suppose that dream is gone now, but I thought you should know._

 _I love you,_

 _Patrick._

Tears filled Liesl's eyes as she finished the letter. Just as he had done in the war, Patrick poured his soul out to her. Only this time it concerned a far more personal problem than how many men he lost in the latest raid or why Private Jones was sneaking out at night. He'd become vulnerable with her, sharing his deepest fears.

"Of course I forgive you, Patrick," Liesl whispered as a single tear landed on the letter. "And that dream is not gone. You'll need me if you want to stop drinking."

* **2 Cor 12:10**

 **80 – 90% of men who returned from WWII had varying degrees of alcohol problems, and this was something I wanted to address in this story. On the other hand, I didn't want Liesl to be stuck married to a full – blown alcoholic who wouldn't admit his problem, either. So, I tried to create a balance, by making Patrick leaning toward alcoholism, but not quite there yet.**

 **As far as why Liesl hadn't noticed this yet, I will remind you that despite being 24, she's rather sheltered, still living in a small town with her parents. And Patrick, being a perfectionist, has been good at hiding his problem until now. (That's also why he's so certain Liesl won't take him back.)**

 **I hope this makes sense, but feel free to tell me otherwise.**


	10. Stitches and New Homes

Stitches and New Homes

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

"Liesl, how would you like to choose a wedding dress today?" Maria asked as she finished kneading the bread dough one morning. It was time that Maria started planning for Liesl's wedding as well, rather than simply accepting a ceremony would soon take place.

Putting away the last of the breakfast dishes, Liesl turned and grinned from ear to ear. "I would love to, Mother." From the expression on her face, Maria could tell she was already thinking of possible dresses.

"Da – ba!" Johannes babbled as he slithered himself on the kitchen floor. Maria smiled, her heart singing that her baby was healthy again.

"But who will watch Johannes, Mother?" asked Liesl, her huge grin fading. "Would we take him with us to the department store? He can get so fussy in a crowded place like that."

Maria shook her head as she washed her hands. "I wasn't planning on going to the department store. They still aren't selling many fabrics, after all. I thought we could find something for you here."

Wrinkling her nose in confusion, Liesl stared at Maria. "How? You don't have any spare wedding dresses laying around the house, do you?"

"Something like that," Maria replied. "Would you pick up Johannes, please, and I'll show you what I have in mind?" Liesl carefully picked up her brother, and Maria could hear her whispering to him as she led them up the stairs. Excitement built up in Maria, making her almost skip along the way. She'd always loved giving surprises to her loved ones.

Finally, Maria opened the door to the master bedroom and pulled out three white dresses from the closet. "These don't fit me anymore since I've had Johannes, but I'm certain they would look marvelous on you." She held one cotton short – sleeved cotton dress up for Liesl to see. It had some nice lace trimmed on the edges. "Or there is this one." She held up a long – sleeved white dress made of thicker material but had blue skirt. "And this one," Maria held up the final choice, a plain flannel white dress.

Liesl placed Johannes in his crib with one of his toys. Then she picked up the short – sleeved dress and held it to her chest. "This one is the prettiest, but I don't think it's right for November weather in Vermont."

Maria nodded. "Probably not," she agreed.

Holding up the flannel dress, Liesl shook her head. "I never thought my wedding dress would be made of flannel, but I think this is the best option." Still, she fingered the material of the other dress and sighed.

Maria looked at both dresses and inspiration struck. "Liesl what do you think of using a little of both dresses? I can cut off the end of this dress," she pointed to the dress with the blue skirt, "and sew it onto this one." She fingered the flannel dress.

Liesl smiled. "I like that idea."

"And if you like the lace," Maria rummaged through her sewing basket and pulled out an old lace runner. "I could sew this on the ends as well. Would you consider it a birthday present?"

Liesl's eyes lit up and she through her arms around Maria. "I love it! And it would be a marvelous birthday present."

Maria let her daughter's love fill her again, reminding herself that Liesl would always be a part of her family.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, after Johannes was put to sleep, Maria gathered the dresses and the lace to create Liesl's wedding dress. She did her best to remember the expression on Liesl's face when she told the young woman of her plans. But Maria couldn't stop thinking of how Liesl would soon leave home. Her heart still ached to keep her girl here, safe and protected, with their family. " _You have no family_. _You'll always be alone_ ," her uncle's voice seemed to whisper in Maria's ear when she least expected it.

"I need to do this," Maria told herself firmly as she set up her sewing machine, trying her best to banish her uncle's words from her head again.

"Do what?" Georg asked causally as he flipped the newspaper. He looked sore again from the hard work he did on the farm, especially with the weather getting colder. Maria's hands ached to soothe him, but she couldn't forget how he rejected her care when he was ill a couple of weeks ago.

Liesl loved the idea of the wedding dress. That was what her hands would do. "I'm making Liesl a wedding dress out of a couple of my old dresses that don't fit anymore," Maria replied as she carefully cut off the blue skirt without damaging the bodice. "I told her it would be her birthday present."

Georg's eyes looked at her warmly and his smile was proud. "I think that's a wonderful idea. I have to admit, I never thought about what we'd do for a wedding dress for her."

Laughing, Maria said, "That's not surprising. When was the last time you've thought about dresses?"

Georg chuckled too. Maria loved the deep, happy sound that came from him and the little smirk he gave as he did so. It was so nice to joke with him again.

Eventually, she moved on to the next dress. Georg sighed as Maria snipped slowly. "I do wish Liesl wasn't leaving though. Especially not in only three weeks," he said, his voice startling her a little. Maria had known he was struggling with Liesl leaving as well for a month now, and they'd done their best to support each other through the struggle. But this was the first time Georg had admitted his feelings out loud.

Was he finally ready to be vulnerable with her again or was that too much to hope for?

"I know," Maria said as she continued cutting. "But you know, Liesl told me that even though she's leaving to make a new home, we'd always be her family as well." She glanced at Georg, curious to see what his reaction was to this information.

His eyes flashed in surprise but then he shrugged. "I suppose, but her priorities will still be different." Now he wore that blank look that he used when he was trying to mask his pain.

Maria hated that look. Putting the scissors aside, she made her way to his chair. Whether he liked it or not, she had to find a way to soothe him. "I know," she said carefully, looking right into his eyes. "I'm still struggling with that, too, as you know. Partly because I'm scared from what happened with Johannes, and partly because I hate to see our family breaking up so much. It reminds me too much of my lonely childhood."

Georg's eyes shown with tenderness. "Oh, Maria. I didn't think of that." He wrapped his strong arms around her and she felt safe and protected with his love.

In response, she placed her hands on his waist and rested her head against his chest. "I keep hearing my uncle's voice in my head, telling me I have no family and I'll always be alone," she admitted, the words tumbling out of her mouth on their own. His wonderful hands made soothing motions up and down her back. Maria's eyes felt suspiciously wet, and she tried to blink the tears away, but they fell anyway. "That was one of the reasons why I was so determined to join the convent, you know. I wanted to be surrounded by family. And with you and the children, for so long, I was. But," another tear landed on his chest. "Now I'm alone again."

"You're not alone anymore," Georg's commanding voice boomed into her into her hair. "And you do have family. Even without Liesl, we still have the other children."

"Not really," Maria sniffed. "Brigitta's in college, Marta is in high school in Montpellier, and who knows when they'll finally let Kurt come home."

"Yes, but they still write," Georg said. "And Friedrich returns home every week. Louisa is still here. Gretl is still here. And Rosemary and Johannes have a lot of years left to live under our roof. And," he pulled Maria's chin up to look into her eyes. Her eyes were still blurry from tears, but Maria could still see all the love he'd ever had for her on his face. "You have me."

Maria nodded, grasping on those details like a lifeline. "You're right. As long as we have each other, we'll never be alone." With that she kissed him, feeling love cover them like a warm quilt.

"I love you, Georg," she whispered as they finally drew apart.

"I love you, Maria," he said, his warm lips landing on all the tears still stained on her face. "And of course, I'm right," he added smugly, causing them both to laugh again.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Things were improving all the time now, Maria noticed. Liesl's face lit up with joy Maria stitched her wedding dress and discussed eagerly it along with the rest of her wedding plans each night at the dinner table. Her relationship with Georg was slowly being stitched back together as well. The night they finally discussed their concerns about Liesl's marriage felt like a big stitch. Maria felt Georg's love every time he spoke to her or looked at her once again.

Johannes was almost nine months old now and Maria loved how healthy he was. He even had a couple of teeth and was almost ready to start crawling. She was finally beginning to believe that nothing would happen to her son, although she'd never forget those terrible moments when he struggled to breathe.

Even Louisa, who always struggled with letting go of anger, was smiling and joking with Maria again. She begged Maria not to make her a fancy maid of honor dress. "If you do that, Liesl will have to find someone else," Louisa threatened with a smirk. "My light green dress is fine."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Does it fit, Liesl, or do I need to bring it in a bit?" Maria asked through the bedroom door. She had just finished sewing her daughter's wedding dress the night before and was hoping it was still a perfect fit.

Smiling softly, Liesl opened her bedroom door. "I think it's wonderful, Mother." Her eyes sparkled with joy as she glanced down at her dress.

"It's not too tight?" Maria tugged at the bust and the waist, just to make sure. "Or too short? I can add a bit on the end if you would prefer to have a dress that goes all the way to the ground."

Liesl chuckled a little. "No, Mother, it's very comfortable. And I think I prefer a dress that falls at my ankles. It's easier to walk this way." She demonstrated how easy it was to walk by marching down the stairs and back up again. "Most women who marry don't have _gowns_ anymore, Mother. Just whatever is available."

"Well, as long as you're happy, Liesl," Maria told her.

Liesl smiled. "I am happy, but not just because of the dress. But because I'm marrying Patrick, and I still have the love of the rest of my family, too."

 _The rest of my family._ Maria felt those words climb right inside her heart. "I love you, Liesl" she whispered as she hugged her daughter. Pulling apart, she looked at the dress again. "Are you certain it's complete, though? I thought you had said you'd like the lace?"

"Well…" said Liesl, almost giving in.

Feeling triumphant, Maria dashed off to find her roll of lace. "See, wee can add some trim to the edges, like this," she wrapped the lace around the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. "Or how about the waistband?" She wrapped it around Liesl's middle, causing the young woman to giggle a little.

Nodding, Liesl's fingers caressed the lace. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Then take off the dress and I'll start working on it," Maria said with a grin.

Liesl paused before bedroom again. "Mother, speaking of that… It's something I've been concerned about. You know, when the dress comes off after the wedding? And… Patrick and I finally alone?

Maria stayed in the doorway, uncertain what to say. Her beat faster and faster as she was reminded that Liesl was about to leave home and become a _wife._ Her arms wished to gather Liesl and never let go, to protect her from the outside world. At the same time, Maria's feet itched to run as fast as she could to the mountains. _You have no family_ , her uncle's voice said once again. _You'll always be alone._

But the sound of the ax just outside stopped her. Georg's strong arms were cutting firewood. She took a deep breath and tried to remember his strength and courage. The way Georg's arms had felt around her the other night. _You're not alone, Maria_ , the Lord whispered. She nodded. She wasn't, and she never would be. And Patrick loved her daughter. She didn't need to protect Liesl from the outside world if she was going to that nice young man.

Slowly, Maria walked into to Liesl's bedroom. "What about it?" she asked, deliberately not looking at her daughter.

"I don't know… I just don't know what to expect, really," Liesl said in a small voice. "How do I please Patrick if I don't know what I'm doing?"

Maria nodded. Thinking back to her own wedding night, she remembered being excited and nervous at the same time. She had briefly wished she had another woman to speak to about these things. But while she had made a couple of friends with the women of Georg's class, particularly Baroness Ebberfeld, she wasn't nearly close enough to discuss her wedding night with them. She'd been very close the Reverend Mother for a couple of years, but how did one discuss such a thing with a nun?

Fortunately, Georg hadn't minded Maria's uncertainty. She loved him even more for that.

"Well, I know Patrick loves you, Liesl, so I wouldn't worry about pleasing him. And he'll help you with the rest," Maria assured the girl.

"If it's anything like kissing him, then I suspect it will be enjoyable," Liesl admitted.

"It should be like that… if not more," said Maria, feeling her face heat up. She stared at her feet.

"More?" Liesl's voice was still small but sounded surprised and pleased.

"Yes. More. Although I warn you, the first time may hurt a bit. But I know Patrick will take care of you, even thorough that." Yes. Maria didn't need to worry about Liesl's safety with Patrick there to look out for her.

"How can it be 'more than kissing' if it hurts at first?" Liesl asked, her voice sounding confused.

Maria sighed, still not able to look at the young woman. "Do you remember when you asked me about kissing a few years ago? And I told you that there was more to it than how it felt physically?" *

Silence. But Maria continued anyway. "While… bedroom activity is like that too." She felt her face heat up again, but she kept talking. "It's… another way of saying you love each other."

Liesl suddenly turned and hugged Maria. "Thank you, Mother. I understand what you meant about kissing before. Every time I kiss Patrick, I can feel his love. Our love. It makes sense it will be the same with… everything else, even if we have a couple of roadblocks."

A loud baby's cry drifted into the room as they drew apart. "Oh, I think Johannes is ready to come out of the crib," said Maria, leaving the room with a smile on her face.

"I'll take off this dress and put it next to the machine if you want to sew the lace tonight," Liesl called after her.

Maria's smile grew even bigger. It seemed she would always be Liesl's mother, just as Liesl assured her she'd always be a part of their family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Patrick, are you sure this is a good idea to go to Massachusetts today?" Liesl asked as they climbed into his shiny black automobile. "After what happened the last time you took me there?" Her mind flashed back to his extremely forward behavior when he was drunk and how uncomfortable that made her feel. Just as important was Patrick's extreme remorse the next day. Did he really wish to go through that again?

But to Liesl's surprise, Patrick smiled confidently and drove away. "I think it's a wonderful idea. I'm not taking you to my parents' place this time, Liesl. Like I told you, I'm taking you to somewhere you need to see. And there is no ale where we are going."

Liesl relaxed a little at that, sitting back comfortably in her seat. She couldn't think of a single place for them to go beyond his parents' place in Massachusetts, but if he said there was no ale, then it must be all right.

"Did you know I haven't had any ale in five days now?" Patrick voice broke the silence after a several moments. He sounded more excited than she'd ever heard him.

"Oh, Patrick, that's wonderful!" Liesl replied, feeling just as excited as he sounded. "I knew you could do it." She desperately wished she could throw her arms around him and give him a huge kiss, but she knew he needed to focus on driving right now. So instead she looks straight at his fiery red hair, sparkling green eyes and smiled as her heart swelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Patrick eventually drove up to a small brick house in the suburbs of Boston. "Who lives here?" she asked, climbing out of the automobile.

Pulling a skeleton key out of his pocket, Patrick unlocked the door with a grin. "Hopefully we will, if you like it, Liesl."

She threw her arms around him, as there was no reason why she couldn't this time. "Really, Patrick? You found us a home? With the wedding only two weeks away, I was beginning to think we'd have to live with your parents."

Patrick chuckled, and Liesl relished the rare sound. "I'd never let that happen. I just wanted to find the perfect house before I showed it to you." His green eyes looked deep into hers as he spoke.

"So, this house is perfect?" Liesl asked, moving her face closer. "I'll have to like it if that's the case."

"Definitely," he said as their lips finally touched. She forgot about everything except how this felt for a couple of moments. Pulling away, Patrick gave her a smile that showed all his love. "I want a perfect house for such a wonderful woman."

Then he took her hand and led her around the front room. It wasn't a very big room, but it made it appear cozy, especially with the fireplace in the center, full of strong bricks. "And this is the kitchen," Patrick continued, leading her to the next room. The kitchen appeared newer than the front room.

"There's even a refrigerator!" said Liesl, looking at the large, white cooling unit.

Patrick nodded eagerly. "I thought you would like that. Go on, take a look."

Liesl let go of his hand and opened the refrigerator. Inside were several shelves, a place for butter, and even a drawer for fruits and vegetables. "I love it, Patrick," she told him, feeling her smile widen more and more.

"And a nice big stove," he pointed at the white stove, sitting on the other side of the room. Liesl walked over to inspect the stove, examining all the burners and looking inside the oven. She nodded happily to Patrick.

"And I think it's great that the cupboard doors are all clear," he continued, opening them all one by one. "Then I won't be able to hide anything from you." He grinned, like he was joking, but there was a serious tone in his voice.

Liesl nodded, understanding what he wasn't saying. He wasn't going to hide his drinking problem from her any longer. And he was committed to stopping. "I love you Patrick," she told him simply.

Patrick's eyes sparkled, and his face softened. "I love you, too." He paused for a second, still looking at her. Then he took her hand again and led her to the stairs in the back of the room. "Let me show you the bedrooms."

Liesl's face heated up a little at the word, "bedroom," remembering her conversation with Mother last week. But she nodded, and they went up the stairs together. It was a spiral staircase, but the stairs themselves were not too steep, and Liesl climbed steadily holding onto Patrick's hand.

At the top of the stairs was a hallway. The first room was a bathroom, which Liesl thought looked quite nice. Next was a large room with several windows, which let in the bright afternoon sun. In one corner was a modest – sized closet with shelf space for shoes. "Would this be our room?" Liesl asked, her eyes widening as she examined every detail.

"If you like," Patrick's eyes widened as well as he met hers

"I would," Liesl told him, feeling her smile grow, while still staring right into his green orbs. Liesl suddenly remembered Mother's advice about after the wedding. About how it would be… more enjoyable than kissing. Would it happen in this room?

"Then it shall be," he said, moving closer to her again. She felt his breathe on her face and her heart beat faster and faster.

Their lips met at the same time, moaning as they did so. Once again, Liesl forgot everything except for how this felt. Somehow her hands made their way up and down Patrick's strong back, while his hands ended up in her hair.

Pulling apart temporarily, Liesl felt his lips on her neck within moments. One of his hands wandered down to caress her butt. She moaned again, louder this time. Her hands moved on their own to caress his collar.

Suddenly, Patrick pushed her away, his eyes wide with horror. "I'm sorry, Liesl. I shouldn't treat you like that. You deserve more respect."

Liesl shook her head. She knew courtship rules were important to him and she loved him for the respect he showed her. But why was he so ashamed of what happened between them now? "Patrick, you did nothing wrong," she told him firmly. "I wanted it." She looked directly into his eyes, so he would see how serious she was.

But Patrick stared at the floor. "Perhaps you did, but I still shouldn't have proceeded in that manner. It would be too easy, Liesl, to take things further. You are so beautiful, but it's my responsibility to protect you, even from myself. But thinking about this being our room…" he shook his head. "I need to leave. We need to leave."

Liesl nodded and they exited the bedroom. Despite her frustration, she couldn't help but think how sweet Patrick was. "Thank you for always looking out for me," she told him.

He smiled sweetly, and his eyes softened. "It's my job, Liesl. One I'm happy to have. Come, look at the other bedroom." He took her hand and led her across the hall to a room about half the size of the first. In the corner was a small window. She suddenly had a vision of a little girl with red hair, looking out that window as she waited for her father to come home from work.

"It's close enough to our room that we could make this a nursery," said Liesl. "Perhaps the crib would go here, near the door, and a rocker near the window?"

Patrick nodded, smiling along with her.

"And when the child gets older, this room is big enough for a regular bedroom," she continued. "I can picture her playing with her dolls next to the window, while she waits for you to come home from work."

Patrick grin grew wider. "Absolutely, but what makes you think we'll have a girl? We could have a little boy, who would play with his trains next to the window."

Liesl's imagination shifted as she pictured this, and she smiled again. "I suppose I could live with that," she teased him.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Happy birthday, Liesl," said Mother as she placed a yellow cake with white frosting in the center of the table a week later.

"Happy birthday!" everyone else in her family agreed, clapping. Liesl looked at each oft them in turn. Father's small smile with his eyes, gleaming with pride for her; Friedrich's warm smile full of the understanding he'd always given her; Louisa's little smile with a fierce face, ready to defend Liesl's choice at any time was necessary; Marta's soft smile with her eyes full of inner happiness; Gretl's wide grin; and Rosemary's mischievous grin, which made Liesl wonder if the girl was trying to sneak an extra piece of cake.

Babbling, Johannes sat in his high chair with a toothy grin. "Bir, ba!"

Then there was Mother, who was smiling brightly and sadly at the same time. Liesl tried to reach out to her to tell her everything was all right now. "Thank you, Mother," said Liesl, looking from the cake to her mother and then back again. "I wasn't certain you would make one for me this year. I know you usually make one for each of us, but you've been so busy with my wedding plans…" Her mind flashed to her mother busily sewing lace on her wedding gown, booking a spot for the reception, and helping Liesl choose the music.

Mother shook her head. "You've been just as busy as I've been lately, and you still have time for your siblings. So, of course I still have time for your birthday. Besides, I still owe you from the way I reacted when you first announced your engagement. I can't tell you how sorry I am for that, Liesl."

Liesl leaned over in her seat and hugged her. "I'm just glad everything is all right between us now."

With that, everyone broke into a chorus of the "Happy birthday" song. Their voices blended to a happy melody, as their songs always had. Liesl smile grew even wider. If her family was singing together, everything was truly all right.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Clearing her plate, Liesl watched everyone else do the same. Rosemary did attempt a second piece, but Father commanded she stop with one piece. Cakes and cookies with less sugar and eggs were so common to them now, they almost didn't notice it anymore.

"To the sitting room," said Father brightly. "There are some gifts there for our birthday girl." With that, he marched into the next room. Everyone else followed, some quietly, some almost running, and some moving their feet like thunder.

Liesl nodded, feeling like she was floating. She already knew what her gifts were, but that didn't stop her happiness from growing with each step.

"Here's your wedding dress, Liesl," Mother handed her the beautiful gown that looked exactly as she had planned. It was long sleeved and warmer than cotton, but thinner than flannel. Sewn on the sleeves, the edge of the skirt, and the waist was the lace that Mother had shown her. "Do you like it?"

"I love it Mother," she examined it closely, already picturing what Patrick would think when he saw her in this dress next week. Suddenly, she thought of something. Running upstairs, she picked out a new brooch and old necklace out of her jewelry box.

"What do you think of wearing these as well?" she asked. "Patrick told me in America, the bride is supposed to wear something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. That's why he bought me this for my birthday." She pointed to the blue brooch. "And this necklace is the oldest thing I own… considering – "

" – It was your first Mother's," Father and Mother finished at the same time. Liesl nodded.

"Now all I need is something borrowed…" She looked from Louisa, to Mother, to Marta, and to Gretl.

"You are welcome to borrow anything you like from me," Mother said firmly.

"I don't think we have the same tastes, but if you would like to look, you can," Louisa volunteered.

"I'd love for you to borrow something from me," said Marta and Gretl at the same time, with huge smiles on their faces.

"What about me?" Rosemary asked, obviously feeling left out.

Liesl smiled. "Thank you. I'll have to look at all of your things and choose something."

"I got you a birthday present, too," Friedrich suddenly revealed.

Liesl's eyes widened. She really hadn't been expecting this. Presents hadn't been exchanged between her and her siblings since they outgrew paper crafts.

Friedrich chuckled. "Well, if I have a job, I should spend some of my money on my sister's birthday."

"I suppose," Liesl agreed, still overwhelmed as he pulled out a box that had been hidden behind the sofa. Dishes. Friedrich had bought her a dish set.

"You need some for your new home," he explained as she examined the set. They were white with green trim. They looked nice enough, but not too feminine for Patrick to enjoy. They would fit well in her new kitchen in the little brick house. Liesl pictured herself serving dinner with these for years to come.

"Thank you, Friedrich," she smiled into her younger brother's eyes, still full of that understanding they'd always had.

"Happy birthday," he said again, hugging her. Her heart swelled.

Johannes picked up a piece of wrapping paper and put it over his head. "Ga ba!" he cried, as everyone laughed.

"Wait, I have a birthday present for you, too," Rosemary announced, disappearing for a moment. When she returned, she was holding a picture of Liesl dressed as a princess and wearing a crown. "Do you like it?"

Liesl's heart swelled again as she smiled at her youngest sister's innocent affection. "I love it, Rosemary." She felt surrounded by her family's love tonight. It seemed she wouldn't have to choose between Patrick and her family, after all.

* **See "Kissing in Stowe" for details.**


	11. A Wedding and Dancing

A Wedding and Dancing

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

 **Goodness, I do so love writing weddings. :)**

Church bells rang overhead, and Liesl could hear the organ music in the distance. After so much struggling, her wedding had finally arrived. Excitement and nerves built up in Liesl's belly, and she couldn't decide which was stronger. Inside were all her family and friends, and Patrick's family and friends. More importantly, Patrick was waiting for her.

A strong arm squeezed hers and a deep voice asked, "Are you ready, Liesl?"

She took a deep breath as Louisa walked down the aisle. "Yes, Father," she said softy, looking into his deep blue eyes briefly. "I'm ready." And she was. Liesl was wearing the pretty wedding dress Mother had created for her, Patrick's blue brooch was pinned to her chest, and around her neck, she wore the gold necklace that had belonged to her first Mother. She had also borrowed a lovely gold bracelet from Marta. Her brown hair was brushed neatly and curled at the end.

Most importantly, Father was right next to her. "I can't thank you enough, Father, for supporting me all through this," Liesl whispered to him as they made their way down the aisle of the church. It was hard to think about those dark days when Mother had been so angry at her for accepting Patrick's proposal, but she'd never forget how her father had been on her side that time.

Father smiled a little and squeezed her arm even tighter as they walked. "I love you, Liesl," he whispered as they finally reached the front of the church where Patrick and Father Pelletier stood. A younger, red – haired man stood nearby; Liesl decided this must be Patrick's nephew and best man.

Clasping her hand, Patrick stared at Liesl full of love and tenderness. Liesl was almost certain her heart leaped out of her chest as in response. She smiled at him, showing her own love. Then they both knelt in front of the priest as he began the prayers.

OOOOOOOOOO

Patrick's hand felt warm and comforting as they listened to the scripture. Liesl's Latin wasn't as good as Mother wished it was, but she understood that Father Pelletier was reading about Adam and Eve. Adam and Eve had been created for each other and had become one together. Just like Liesl and Patrick had been created for each other and would become one. *

Liesl squeezed Patrick's hand as Father Pelletier finished the scripture. She loved hearing that God had planned for them to be together. A holy union, as Mother would say.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you take Elizabeth, ** here present for your lawfully wedded wife, according to the right of our holy mother, the church?" the priest asked Patrick in his gentle, but firm manner. His brown eyes stared right into both of their souls.

But Patrick replied confidently, "I do."

Then Father Pelletier asked Liesl the same question, staring at her in the same serious manner. Liesl took a deep breath and replied, "I do." Her heart pounded faster and faster, but she knew this was right.

Then the vows continued as they repeated the words of the priest. "I, Patrick, take you, Elizabeth, for my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse…" He said them clearly and confidently, of course, like he always spoke, but Liesl loved the sound of them.

"…for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," said Liesl, surprising herself how clear her voice was, considering how fast her heart was beating.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Liesl's mind drifted from the service as Father Pelletier returned to Latin while he prepared the Holy Communion. Two of Patrick's younger nephews served as altar boys with proud smiles. She glanced at Louisa, who was kneeling nearby in her light green dress. Her sister smirked a little as she met Louisa's eyes. Marta's bracelet brushed against Liesl's skin over and over. Patrick's brooch touched her chest, causing her to wonder how his hand would feel there.

Squeezing his hand, Liesl thought about what might happen when everything today was complete, and she and Patrick were in their small honeymoon suite in Montpellier. Would he kiss her first or help her take off her clothing? Patrick's warm kisses always felt perfect, but she was curious what he would think of her without clothes.

Her face heated up at these thoughts, and she looked at the floor. Did her face look as red as her new husband's hair? Liesl reminded herself that God had made her and Patrick for to be one together just like Father Pelletier had said earlier. Her thoughts were nothing to be ashamed of.

Her eyes wandered to Patrick, admiring his firm arms, sparkling green eyes, and wonderfully red hair. Was his chest covered with that fiery hair as well? Would he like if she ran her hands over it? Or should she start with kissing? Her heart beat faster and faster again. _Patrick loves you, Liesl. Don't worry about pleasing him,_ Mother's voice reminded her.

What about –

Stooping mid thought, Liesl watched as Father Pelletier held the Body of Christ in the air. He placed it on her tongue, then on Patrick's. She couldn't help but notice how appropriate it was that they were receiving Holy Communion together, considering their marriage was considered a communion of their souls.

A feeling of peace filled her being as she swallowed. Patrick squeezed her hand, and she pressed back.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Congradulations, Liesl," her friend Jenny smiled as Liesl handed her a glass of wine. "You look so happy. And I'd like to remind you this is all thanks to me convincing you to go to that party four years ago," she added with a sly smile. ***

Liesl smiled back. "I am," she said, enjoying Patrick's warm presence next to her. "But more than that, I know this is right." She glanced at her new husband's face, and his eyes met hers, sparkling as they always seemed to do. In the background, she could also see the stained glass of the Holy Family, whom almost seemed to be smiling in approval as well.

Louisa cut Jenny a piece of homemade bread while Liesl poured wine for the next person, a friend of Patrick's. "Hello, Jim," he greeted him with a nod. "I'm glad you could come."

"Of course. Anything for a buddy. Even… what did you say this was called again?" He stared at the guests who were already munching on bread and drinking white wine in St. Anne's entryway.

In the background, Father gave Jim one of his intimidating stares, and Jim seemed to look away rather quickly.

"The Agape," Patrick said a moment later. "Liesl told me having a small meal at the church was an important part of the wedding in Austria, so I told her it was proper we have it for our wedding as well."

Liesl felt her heart swell at that and her eyes met Patrick's again, loving the way he tried to understand her heritage. She could still remember serving the bread at Mother and Father's wedding for their Agape. **** It had been such a happy time for them to greet all their guests and offer them food.

She and Patrick didn't have nearly as many guests at the church as Mother and Father did; there was probably only about thirty people here. But it was still wonderful to greet their guests with bread and wine, just as her parents had. Some guests still seemed a bit wary of this meal, but they were still friendly enough.

"So, you're Liesl?" asked a middle – aged woman with bright red hair. "I'm Shannon, Patrick's older sister."

"Of course," Liesl replied, handing the older woman a glass of wine. "I've heard quite about you."

"And I you," Shannon replied with a bright smile as she accepted the bread from Louisa.

"Thank you for allowing us to use your sons for altar boys," Liesl told her, remembering the two boys assisting the priest.

Shannon laughed. "I should be thanking you for giving them the opportunity. It's all they've talked about for the last two weeks. And thank you for allowing Brandon to be your best man, Patrick."

"- Of course," Patrick said automatically.

" – Mom!" the young man next to Patrick complained at the same time. He probably didn't like such attention from his mother, as his face was beginning to turn the same color as his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOO

Maria smiled sadly as Liesl and Patrick waltzed around the Stowe Community Center, looking like they were the only two people in existence. _This is right,_ she remaindered herself again. God had made Liesl and Patrick for each other, just as it was in Genesis. Patrick would take care of her daughter. Besides, Liesl would still be a part of their family even if she had different home. And Maria wasn't alone, no matter what her uncle had told her. She had three other children still at home and several others that came home frequently. Most of all, despite all their troubles, Maria still had Georg.

Scanning the room for him, her eyes fell upon Georg watching the newlywed couple, trying to look as unemotional as possible. Her feet moved toward him almost on their own. "Georg," she whispered to him as she touched his arm. "It's going to be all right."

Georg sighed and immediately gripped her hand firmly, like he needed her to see his way out of a dark tunnel. "I know," he whispered back, his blue eyes staring into hers. "I just..." His eyes turned back to Liesl and Patrick.

"Yes," Maria agreed, understanding how much they would miss Liesl at their home. She wouldn't even be living nearby. Her new home in Massachusetts was close to two hours from Stowe. Who would help Maria take care of Johannes? Who would keep everyone from arguing at the dinner table?

Suddenly Maria gripped Georg's hand just as tightly as his was to hers.

What seemed like an eternity later, the music stopped, and Liesl made her way to her father. "It's your turn now, Georg," Maria told him, reluctantly letting go of his hand. "You've done so well with her."

Georg beamed and took Liesl's hand to dance with his daughter. They'd come so far from the girl who told Maria "she didn't need a governess," and her father seemed to pay no attention to, and it warmed Maria's heart to see them now. It was fortunate that she hadn't pushed them apart again with Mara's recent behavior. How wonderful that Georg understood the right thing this time, even when it was difficult.

Still, Maria felt lonely again and her empty hands ached. She looked longingly at the guitarist, who was playing a popular swing song for Georg and Liesl. When was the last time she had played a guitar? Maria's mind flashed back to the many times where she and her guitar made music together. Her hands moved on their own, strumming an imaginary instrument.

If only they'd been able to take it with them when they'd left Austria…

Then Maria shook her head firmly. She couldn't let this upset her much. _Nothing can stop me from singing_ , Maria reminded herself again, as she always did when she missed her guitar a bit too much. Johannes was sitting on Brigitta's lap, babbling away. Perhaps he'd like to hear his mother sing while his father danced with his oldest sister?

Holding Johannes always made Maria feel better.

OOOOOOOOOO

Twirling around in Georg's arms a half hour later, Maria knew she felt better. It was so wonderful to be in his arms again. Georg smirk grew as she began humming while their feet moved. "I love your voice," he whispered.

Maria's smile widened as she continued humming.

Soon, Maria also danced with Friedrich while Georg danced with Brigitta and then Marta. Liesl danced with some of her new in – laws.

"I wish Kurt was here today," Maria couldn't stop herself from saying as she and Friedrich finished their dance. The boy loved attention and had a flair for the dramatic. "I can picture him trying to steal the show, by elaborate dance moves." After all, it was Kurt who insisted on being taught the laendler back in Austria.

"Yes," said Friedrich with a nod. "Or maybe he'd be hiding behind the coatrack, waiting for the perfect moment to surprise everyone. But Mother, we need to remember he's survived the war. He'll be home eventually. Hopefully soon."

"Of course," said Maria, letting that knowledge fill her heart as the guitarist began a new song. Friedrich took Liesl's hand, while Georg continued dancing with their daughters. Maria's heart swelled as he moved Rosemary around the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Maria approached Patrick. They hadn't spent a lot of time together, with good reason, but Maria hoped he wouldn't be too cold to her now. "Would you like to dance with me?" she asked, looking straight into his green eyes.

Patrick nodded politely, and their feet moved effortlessly to the music. Liesl's new husband was quite a good dancer. Unfortunately, that didn't stop things from being awkward between Maria and him. Patrick wouldn't look at Maria in the eyes, and neither seemed to know what to say to the other.

Maria hoped things would change soon. But for now, Patrick pleaded for his friend, Sam, to dance with Maria instead. Sam had a warm, contagious smile and seemed to love to swing dance. His grin widened as the music continued, and he twirled Maria around again and again.

But suddenly, Sam stopped twirling as Georg stood next to them, with his most intimating look, where he seemed to shoot daggers from his eyes and his cheeks turned colder than stone. "That is enough of that," he commanded.

"Sor – ry – sir," said Sam, shrinking back into the crowd.

"What is your problem, Georg?" Maria demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"I will not have you dancing with him, Maria," said Georg.

"You _will not_ have me dance with him!" said Maria, her voice getting louder and louder. "I believe I can decide who to dance with on my own."

"But Maria – " Georg began making his hands into fists.

"But nothing," Maria told him. "We don't need to be doing this at Liesl's wedding." With that, she took off in the opposite direction.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Wind blowing across her nose, Maria pulled Johannes closer to her chest, so her baby wouldn't get cold. All the wedding guests were in two straight lines outside the community center, ready to wish the bride and groom farewell.

"Bye, Liesl" everyone shouted, some of them waving well others stood straight. Maria held onto Johannes tighter, once again wishing Liesl wasn't leaving them. She reminded herself that Liesl would still be a part of their family, even though she would have a different home. And with the glowing smile on Liesl's face, Maria knew she was happy. That was the important thing.

In fact, Liesl looked even happier when all the guests began throwing rice at the new couple, as her daughter's smile grew even wider. Maria thought it was a rather odd ritual, but Liesl said that Patrick had told her it was common in American weddings. Throwing some rice herself, Maria decided it was sweet of Liesl to included so many American traditions for the sake of her new husband.

"No Johannes," Maria said firmly as her baby reached for some of the rice. "We're not eating them today."

Georg's strong hands reached for rice as well, on the opposite side, but Maria refused to meet his eyes. She knew he sometimes became jealous when she danced with other men, but she'd never seen him behave the way he had today. The boy wasn't doing anything wrong after all; he was just Patrick's friend being nice. And since when did Georg believe he could decide whom with Maria could and could not dance? She could take care of herself, just like she always had.

Surely Georg trusted her after everything they'd been through? Perhaps not. Maria's anger simmered and boiled inside as she threw another handful of rice.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"What was that about, earlier today?" Maria demanded, much later when all the children had gone to bed. "You know very well I can dance with whom I please."

"You still shouldn't be dancing with a man like that," Georg protested, fire blazing from his eyes.

"Like what?" shouted Maria, feeling her anger explode. "He wasn't doing anything! He was a friend of Patrick's who wanted to be nice to me."

"'Nice,'" Georg said sarcastically. "That's one word for what he had in mind. Smiling at you the whole time. And the way you smiled back, Maria. I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

"Georg," Maria shook her head. "You are letting your jealousy run away with you. I can't believe you would think I… I know we've had some trouble over the last couple of months, but that you could really believe I would…"

All at once, Maria was too hurt to look at him, much less complete the conversation. She turned around and stormed up the stairs.

Feet thundered right after her. "Wait, Maria," Georg's voice called. "Truly, I know you would _never_ consider such a thing. It's just that that young man… what was his name? Sam? He doesn't come with as much baggage as I do. He's your age, he's probably less grumpy than I am, and you seemed to communicate better with him than we have recently."

Maria's heart dropped to her feet at his last comment, realizing that there was some truth to it. Was she actually communicating better with a near – stranger than with her own husband in the last couple of months? She turned around and the look of sadness in his eyes broke her. "Oh, Georg, no, darling."

"I knew you wouldn't have done anything about, on some level," he continued as his deep blue eyes stared into hers. "But I thought… maybe you wished you could be with him. For a while."

"No, of course not," Maria promised, wrapping her hands around him to hold him close at the top of the stairs. "You know, I didn't even notice he may have been my age. To me, he was just a friend of Patrick's who is our daughter's husband. I'm not looking for a younger man, Georg. I never have been, and I never will. I prefer a man with more experience." She giggled a little as Georg's smug grin spread across his face.

"And as for the rest of your concerns, Georg, I think those things make our relationship worth it. I love being able to make you smile, because it really means something to you." Georg's smile spread a little. "Yes," Maria said, caressing his chin and jawbone. "Like that."

"And we've been improving on our communication lately," Maria continued. "At least… I thought we were."

Sighing, Georg nodded. "Yes. But I guess these insecurities still come up unexpectedly. Especially when I see you twirling around with some _other_ man." His eyes pleaded for her understanding, and Maria nodded. "I was hoping for a laendler at the wedding."

Maria hugged him tighter to her. "Me too, but I suppose it was too much to ask for the American guitarist to be familiar with that."

Georg's smile faded in favor of his grumpy face, with his mouth and nose all wrinkled. "I suppose," he said finally, spitting out the words as if he hated them. He still wished they were back in Austria sometimes, and Maria knew it. If Liesl had married in their home country, they would have been able to dance their laendler.

"Liesl included some old country traditions, though," Maria reminded him, kissing his cheek. "Remember how she insisted on having an Agape? Maria would never forget the look on her husband's face when Liesl said she wished to have the traditional Austrian meal after her wedding.

"Yes," Georg said, sighing again. "And that was wonderful. I just wish…" Georg's face was suddenly far away, and Maria knew he was remembering that moonlit laendler they'd once shared. She could still feel the heat between them and the excitement in her belly as they moved together, although she hadn't known exactly what it meant at the time.

"We should dance the laendler here," Maria said suddenly. "There is enough room downstairs, if we push the chairs out of the way."

Georg's eyes flashed with excitement. "But there is no music," he protested.

"We can make our own music," said Maria almost bouncing with excitement herself. "I know the tune by heart, and I'm certain you do as well." She began humming a few lines of their special dance to demonstrate.

Immediately, Georg took her hand and marched down the stairs. Soon Maria and Georg were moving to their own music, remembering that very special dance that allowed them to fall in love. A dance that showed them they were still very much in love.

 ***Paraphrased from Gen 2: 21 – 24, St. Joesph ed.**

 ****Many SoM fans agree that "Liesl" is actually short for Elizabeth.**

 ***** See "Liesl's Older Sister"**

 ****** See chapter 13 of "Love Past and Present" for information on Maria and Georg's Agape**

 **I'm planning on an epilogue for this story, which I hope to post during the Advent/Christmas season, because it will be set during Christmas. See you soon. :)**


	12. Epilogue: Christmas 1945

Christmas 1945

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

A warm glow from their Christmas tree filled the von Trapp home. Pine needle scent filled Maria's nose, and she delighted in that wonderful Christmas aroma. Several gifts were already unwrapped, and Maria handed her oldest daughter the next one.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Liesl said as she opened a lovely clock for her mantel that Christmas Eve. It was made of lovely wood which had been painted brown. At the top, two arrows clearly pointed to the numbers surrounding them.

"Every home needs a proper timepiece," Maria smiled, although she still felt a small stab in her heart that Liesl had a different home now. She didn't eat Sunday dinner with them or help Maria with the laundry. Liesl wasn't there when they lit the candles for the Advent wreath or sang Christmas carols.

But Maria knew her daughter was exactly where she should be. All she had to do was watch Liesl and Patrick interact to know that. They sat close together on the sofa, with his arm wrapped casually around his wife. Both of their eyes twinkled with love as they examined the new clock.

"I agree," Patrick said with a nod, meeting Maria's eyes for a moment. Things were still often awkward between the two of them, but sometimes, like now, Maria believed they were improving. She smiled back at him.

"I like my dolly," Rosemary said firmly, in a way that demanded attention. She held up the rag doll that Maria had sewed for her, using old worn – out fabrics.

"Good," said Georg, smiling as well. "Make sure you thank your Mommy. She made her special for you, Rosemary." He wrapped his arm around Maria causally, just as Patrick had already done with Liesl, and Maria's heart grew a little.

"Thank you, Mommy," Rosemary said obediently, examining her doll closely again.

"Your welcome, sweetheart," Maria replied, loving how much her youngest daughter appreciated the gift.

Georg and Friedrich also valued the new shirts she'd made them, and Gretl loved her new dress. Johannes seemed to enjoy his wooden blocks and the box they came in equally. Brigitta's eyes widened to the size of her head when she saw the new red pens she'd received. "Just like a real teacher!" she exclaimed.

Somehow, Maria and Georg had found enough ration cards to buy Kurt some candy which they'd sent to his base in Japan. "I'm certain Kurt will appreciate them," Fredrich told them. "I remember the men on my base used to go crazy over any candy they could get."

"I still wish Kurt were able to come home," Maria sighed, feeling a whole in her heart. Georg squeezed her shoulder in agreement., and she felt slightly better.

"Everyone wishes the soldiers in Japan were home," said Brigitta. "Some people have started, 'Bring back Daddy Clubs' to encourage the government to return them."

"Kurt isn't a father yet, but I'd certainly support a club that would help bring him home, so he _could_ be a father someday," Maria grumbled, anger simmering at the United States government again. The war had been over since September. What gave them the right to keep her son away from her for Christmas? And they didn't even plan on returning the boys home soon.

"I agree," Georg said, sounding just as angry at this country's government as she was.

"Kurt will come home when he is able to do so," Friedrich said practically. Maria and Georg's heads snapped around to look at him. Georg's eyes shot daggers and Maria knew everyone could see her face boiling.

"Father, why don't you read Kurt's letter again?" Liesl suggested, defusing the tension as she always did. It was so nice that she was still a part of their family.

Georg nodded and pulled out the letter they'd read earlier.

" _Dear Family,_

 _Well, it looks like I won't be coming home for Christmas, but the guys are all planning on having a party here. They'll be Christmas music, dancing, and whatever they have at the mess hall. Plenty of nurses are planning on coming as well. So, don't worry about me; I think we'll all have a good time._

Maria's heart beat a little faster again as Kurt mentioned the nurses and the party. Was she going to lose _another_ child to marriage? Of course, Kurt didn't sound as if he was serious about any of them, but you never know…

" _But we're all busy here, other than that. General MacArthur wants us to control Japan while he helps to create a whole new government for them. I really don't know about the details, but it keeps him very busy. Still, General MacArthur is a great guy. If it's one thing that the Allied Soldiers and the Japs agree on, its that we can follow his leadership._

 _Yours,_

 _Kurt."_

Maria let her son's words sink into her heart again. He was doing well in Japan, and he would be fine.

"Is it time for the best present yet, Father?" Gretl suddenly asked, staring at a large present in the back of the Christmas tree.

Maria giggled a little. Gretl may be thirteen, but apparently, she still loved the big presents the best, just as she had when she was younger. It was comforting to know some things didn't change.

"Yes, Gretl, I think it is," said Georg with that mischievous smirk on his face. Maria couldn't decide she wanted to wipe the smirk off his face for keeping something about the children from her or kiss him for how adorably excited he looked.

Pulling the present out from under the tree, Georg placed the present directly in front of Maria.

Maria's mouth dropped open. "It's… for… me?" she stammered.

Georg nodded, that mischievous smirk growing wider.

"Open it, Mother!" exclaimed Gretl. The rest of the children nodded eagerly, their eyes big.

"Ma – ma, Ma – ma," Johannes agreed, causing Maria's heart to melt. With that, she tore into the present. She couldn't believe what she saw, and her heart swelled to fill her entire chest at the sight.

A guitar. A beautiful, strong instrument, just waiting to be played.

Maria's fingers reached over to touch the strings and a clear sound rang through them. "But how… how could we… where… with Liesl's wedding…" she asked, not even sure how to format her thoughts; she was so overwhelmed.

Georg smile softened as he looked directly into her eyes. "I found someone in Burlington who was selling their old one and gave me a good price for it." Maria nodded, staring right into his deep blue eyes. Had he been reading her mind, wishing she'd had a guitar again at Liesl's wedding? It seemed they finally understood each other just as well as they ever did after that terrible rough period.

"Play us, something, Mother!" Gretl said, grinning from ear – to – ear.

Carefully Maria picked up the guitar, experimenting with the strings for a few moments. It felt so natural, like she had never even stopped playing one. The music filled her soul, as it always did, as she began to play and sing "Silent Night."

OOOOOOOOOO

"I love how pretty the church always looks for Midnight Mass," said Marta as they all entered St. Anne's that night. Johannes slept soundly against Maria's shoulder while Rosemary clutched her mother's other hand. Georg stood next to her, while Marta and Gretl were next to Louisa.

Liesl was missing again. She lived too far now to attend Midnight Mass with them.

"It is beautiful," Maria agreed, taking in the candles in every window, the white vestments, and especially the wonderful nativity scene that was displayed on the altar. Taking a deep breath, Maria felt peace fill her soul.

"I just think it's exciting, staying up late and going to church in the dark," said Rosemary, her voice growing louder in her delight.

"Be quiet, Rosemary," Georg commanded gently.

"Remember, we whisper in church," Maria reminded her daughter. _Or at least we try to_ , she added to herself. "And far more important than staying up late is that this is Jesus's birthday."

Rosemary nodded obediently. Maria had told her this already.

OOOOOOOOOOO

It still hurt that Liesl was missing, but the Mass was wonderful, as always. From the Gloria, to the scriptures, to the partaking of the Body of Christ.

Just as magnificent was what was happening between Maria and Georg. Half way through the Mass, she noticed Georg's shoulders seemed to be bothering him. Tiny creaks could be heard from his bones. Without thinking, Maria began gently rubbing his shoulders to soothe his pain. Georg leaned into her touch, and Maria pushed her hand deeper into his aching muscles.

Suddenly she realized what was happening.

Her proud husband was finally allowing her to heal his aches and nurse his illnesses again., rather than ignoring her or worse, snubbing her, as he had done in the recent past. Once again, Maria's heart was the size of her entire chest.

She and Georg truly were connected again. In fact, they may be bound even tighter than they were before, as they had learned to understand each other better from their rough period. _Thank you, Lord,_ she whispered. Christmas was the perfect time for their marriage to become whole once again.

In fact, perhaps they might consider this day a second anniversary? Johannes was doing very well tonight, Maria noticed as he slept against her shoulder. It might be a good night for yodeling after they returned home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOO

The recessional music rang in Liesl's ears as she exited St. John's church on Christmas Day, and she smiled at the familiar melody. "I'm glad we were able to go church for Christmas." She'd been attending church on Christmas for as long as she could remember; even after her first Mother had died.

"As am I," said Patrick, with a nod. "Of course, I'm used to the Christmas Eve Mass, but this one was almost as good. Less crowded."

Liesl nodded with a grin, thinking of how few people there were in church today. Midnight Mass was always packed tighter than Mother's full laundry basket, and according to Patrick, the same was true for Christmas Eve Mass. But today, there were rows and rows of empty pews everywhere.

"Thank you for going to Vermont instead of going to Christmas Eve Mass," Liesl said seriously, looking straight into Patrick's green eyes as she did so. "It was so nice to see my family yesterday." Her mind flashed to all her siblings' opening their gifts underneath the tree, and Mother's face when she saw the guitar. They certainly were still her family, even though Liesl now lived in a different home.

"Yes," Patrick said. "I know how important that was to you."

"And now we'll go to you sister's place for Christmas dinner," said Liesl as she climbed into Patrick's car.

"Yes," Patrick smiled tenderly at her. Liesl knew he appreciated her effort to spend time with his family just as much. "It's so nice to be home for Christmas this year. I was lucky enough to get leave in 1942, but I was stuck in Europe the last two years."

"Yes, you were definitely lucky to get leave in 1942," Liesl giggled a little as the car headed to his sister's. Her mind flashed to that Veterans of Foreign Wars Christmas Party where they had met.

Patrick nodded absentmindedly as his eyes focused on the road. "I just wish there weren't so many men that are unable to come home this year. All those lives lost…" His voice became more and more distant as he trailed off.

Liesl nodded. She knew there were a lot of young men still unable to come home for Christmas; her brother Kurt was among them. But at least he was still doing well, according to his latest letter. The men Patrick referred to would never see another Christmas. "I wish they were still with us, too, but try to focus on the wonderful meal your sister will be cooking," she said as gently as possible.

If he dwelled on these kinds of thoughts too much, Liesl knew he would feel the urge to drink again. So far, he'd only relapsed once, but she hated to see him in that condition. And what was even worse was how guilty he felt when he came out of it.

Patrick nodded as he turned a corner. "Yes. She'd said she collected enough ration cards for us all to have roast turkey. And potatoes."

"With gravy?" Liesl added, her mouthwatering at the sound of the feast.

"With gravy."

 **And that's it! Thank you all for going with me on this journey, as I know it was quite a bit different from your typical SoM fanfiction.**

 **As I had indicated previously, my next multi – chapter SoM story will focus on the von Trapps trip across the Atlantic Ocean. (Crossing after the war started? Georg on a ship that he's not captaining? Seven children and a baby on a ship for two weeks? Just a couple of ideas that I could do with such a story.)**

 **I probably won't be posting it until May, though. I'm planning on doing some major editing on one of my oldest stories after the Christmas season. And I don't think it's a good idea for me to start a multi – chapter story so close to Lent, either. (For those who don't know, I try to limit my fanfiction during that period.)**


End file.
